Mi corazón te seguirá
by ritorudeito
Summary: ¿Cual es la historia detrás de cada Gran Jefe?... Dicen que no lo sabes hasta que tu mismo tomas el cargo. De entre tantas, Estoico el Vasto se esforzó por que una de ellas no fuera conocida por su hijo. Sin embargo la aparición de nuevos enemigos harán que Hiccup descubra lo que Estoico quiso ocultar, pero lo mas importante ¿puede esa historia volver a repetirse? Stalka/Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: Y bueno, eh aquí un nuevo fic, como dije en el anterior estaré explorando un poco el STALKA pero también pondré HICCSTRID, ya verán de que va tratando,**

 **Estará** **ubicado después de HTTYD 2... esperó les guste ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Capitulo 1**

 ** _Convertirse en el nuevo Jefe lleva consigo muchas responsabilidades, es muy diferente a cuando lo ves desde afuera. Y cuando finalmente te haces cargo sabes cual distinto es, sobre todo por que descubres que no solo dependen de ti muchas personas, si no que también descubres cosas que de otro modo no tendrías idea, llegas a descubrir que cada Jefe oculta toda una gran historia_**

Febrero, finalmente iba a terminar ese mes y por este año, terminaría con ese día especial que solo se daba cada cuatro años. Y para la isla de Berk no era solamente un año con un dia de mas, si no que era mas que especial, pues indicaba que la isla estaría de fiesta, celebrando el cumpleaños de su Jefe, el primero que festejaría con su nuevo cargo

Y por supuesto, como buenos súbditos, todo Berk se había puesto de acuerdo para festejar al Jefe dándole una sorpresa. Y vaya sorpresa sobre todo por que planeaban empezar el festejo antes de la fecha del cumpleaños. (Aunque claro, para muchos solo era una razón para empezar la bebida y comida desde antes)

Pero había una persona en especial que estaba decidida a que ese dia fuera mas que especial para el joven Jefe, sobre todo por que sería el primero que pasarían juntos en veinte años.

Valka, la madre el Jefe, rebuscaba entre sus cosas en la que había sido su antigua habitación, sorprendida de que todo siguiera tal cual desde que se fue de la isla.

Por mas que se había esforzado en pensar en algo especial para darle, no daba con el regalo perfecto para su hijo. Y como última opción decido buscar entre sus propias cosas, aprovechando que el Jefe seguía durmiendo en su habitación en la parte de arriba, de alguna forma esperaba encontrar por ahí algo que sirviera como regalo para su hijo

Estaba por darse por vencida cuando entre sus cosas, encontró una pequeña caja que se le hizo familiar, pero a la vez, creía imposible que esa caja volviera a aparecer. Y al abrirla se sorprendió todavía mas; Había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su hijo

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de arriba, sobre su cama yacía el joven Jefe, que aunque seguía recostado, hacia horas que había despertado, había querido aprovechar para permanecer unos minutos mas, sobre todo por los miles de recuerdos que le traía la fecha que se acercaba

Por un lado, sería el primero que pasaría en compañía de su madre y eso le entusiasmaba, también sería el primero que tendría siendo Jefe de la isla, y eso quizá prometía una fiesta mas decente de las que recordaba, o minimo, sus súbditos tendrían algo de compasión y se esforzarían por no darle tanto trabajo, y contando con eso, él mismo planeaba darse un buen tiempo surcando los cielos

Pero por otro lado, sería el primero que no pasaría con su padre. Ese solo hecho le hacía un nudo en la garganta por lo que prefería no pensarlo mucho por no apagar el entusiasmo de su gente, que podría estar incluso mas emocionado que el. Pero al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo de su padre le trajo un pensamiento mas, recordó algo que pasaba en años anteriores cuando se acercaba su cumpleaños

\- Sabes amigo - decía acariciando al Furia Nocturna que estaba a su lado, y había rugido como preguntandole por que estaba tan pensativo - nunca entendí lo que le pasaba a papá en esta época del año, recuerdo que el evitaba mirarme, era como si le doliera verme -

Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo fríamente, se daba cuenta de que ese comportamiento lo empezó a notar en los cumpleaños que siguieron a su asaña con el Muerte Roja, pero que se incremento especialmente hacia tres años atrás.

Y asi el Jefe recordaba cuando exactamente se había dado cuenta de eso, exactamente cuando cumplió los 17, justo cuando algo "especial" en su imagen dio un cambio radical

 _FLASHBACK_

 _El hijo del Jefe había cumplido dieciciete años recientemente y todos parecían mas que complacidos, pues la edad le había caído mas que bien._

 _Hiccup había dejado de ser "pequeño" no solo en edad, también había ganado bastante estatura. Había hecho cambios a su cabello ademas de que en sus vuelos habituales este se despeinaba y el no se esforzaba por arreglarlo. Llevar el cabello alborotado se le hizo habitual_

 _También_ _se había vuelto una costumbre verlo con malla, armadura, muñequeras y el aspecto que en conjunto obtenía no solo había complacido al Jinete, tambien a las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo a las chicas que no paraban se hablar de su cambio_

 _Pero parecía que el único que de pronto se encontraba disconforme era el Jefe. Desde que la fecha se había acercado ya empezaba a verse extraño pero cuando Hiccup había dado ese cambio tan radical el había comenzado a portarse de lo mas distante con el chico, evitaba mirarlo pues parecía que hacerlo lo hacia sufrir mucho_

 _Fue hasta ese día que Hiccup se decidió a investigar lo que sucedía. Su padre actuaba asi prácticamente cada año en su cumpleaños, pero este año había algo que lo hacía que fuera aun peor_

 _Decidido, caminaba por el pueblo pensando a quien abordar primero, quizá ir directamente con su padre, o quizá a alguien como Bocon que seguro conocía la historia cuando escuchó por accidente una conversación que llamó su atención. si bien el no era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, lo que esas cuatro mujeres, dos de la edad de su padre, y las otras dos unos años menores que el, hablaban parecía que le incumbía mas a el que a ellas mismas_

 _\- Ya sabemos que el Jefe la pasa mal en estas fechas - dijo la primera_

 _-Pero siempre somos nosotros quienes lo soportamos - dijo la segunda en tono de queja - de por si Estoico ya es bastante estricto, en estas fechas lo es aun mas, y especialmente este año esta todavía peor_

 _\- Sabes que no tiene toda la culpa - respondió la primera y las demás la miraron expectantes - si no quien lo pone asi ... Su hijo_

 _Aquel comentario intrigo todavía más a Hiccup ¿por que el? Era cierto que en años pasado el era el culpable de mucho de lo que hacia su padre, pero ¿por que ahora? se repetía tratando de recordar algo que hubiera hecho y que le hubiera molestado tanto a su padre_

 _\- Debe ser por eso su sola presencia debe empeorarlo todo - dijo la segunda mujer en tono enfadado_

 _\- Tampoco hablen como si fuera desagradable la presencia del hijo del Jefe - argumentó la primera - Tampoco es culpa del chico haber crecido y haber cambiado de esa forma_

 _\- Y vaya forma de cambiar - dijo una de las chicas menores_

 _Aunque Hiccup lo negara, era muy evidente su repentina popularidad entre las chicas, pero ¿que tenía que ver eso con la actitud de su padre? ¿Que podría haber en su aspecto que molestara a Estoico?_

 _\- No, si el problema no es el repentino "encanto" del chico - volvió a decir la primer vikinga como si respondiera a las preguntas que se hacia el chico - sino de donde vino ese encanto y... esa rareza_

 _¿Rareza? se dijo el Jinete_

 _\- Si, supongo que por eso es que esta así - dijo la segunda vikinga ahora un poco mas calmada - le afecta su presencia...por que se la recuerda mucho_

 _\- Ademas que de por si en esta fecha ya era bastante duro para el jefe el recordar que... ya saben... casi la pierde_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y bueno, aquello había aclarado una de las dudas de Hiccup, sabía por que Estoico parecía sufrir al verlo, era por que le recordaba a su madre pero también se acrecentaron muchas preguntas mas, era un hecho que su presencia estaba afectando a su padre, pero ¿por que? ¿y a que se referían con que casi la pierde?

Y era lógico que el propio jefe no hablaría sobre eso, lo supo desde antes de haberlo intentado

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Hola Papá - saludó el jinete, más el Jefe de Berk evitó voltear a verlo y no respondió al saludo - ahh... ¿pasa algo? - el vikingo siguió dándole la espalda y tardo un poco para contestar_

 _\- No - se limito a decir de manera cortante_

 _\- ¿Estas bien papá? - volvió a preguntar con genuino interés, al notar su tono preocupado el rostro de Estoico pareció lamentar actuar como lo hacia pero al voltear a verlo lo hizo con expresión de que hacerlo le causara dolor_

 _\- Todo esta bien Hiccup, nos vemos - dijo lo ultimo desviando la mirada de el y saliendo de la casa_

 _Hiccup trataba de recordar algo que tal vez molesto a su padre pero lo mas extraño es que no parecia exactamente enojado por algo que Hiccup hubiera hecho, actuaba de manera fria y sobre todo evitaba verlo pero cuando lo hacia parecia que le lastimaba_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y aquello no había llegado a mas, pasando los dias el Jefe simplemente volvia a la normalidad sin mencionar nada sobre el asunto. Hiccup jamas había logrado saber la verdad detras de su comportamiento extraño, ni siquiera por el unico que seguro conocía la historia y tenía posibilidades de soltar información; el propio Bocon, no había querido decir nada

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Solo dime - insistió por milésima vez - ¿en verdad es posible que lo que le molesta a papá...tenga que ver conmigo?_

 _\- si - soltó el herrero después de un breve momento de duda viéndolo fijamente_

 _\- Pues quiero hacer algo al respecto - dijo el Jinete esperando obtener un poco mas de información - Muchos en Berk se están quejando de la actitud de papá, y si tiene que ver conmigo entonces yo puedo hacer algo por cambiarlo_

 _\- Hiccup, Hiccup - repitió el herrero como si fuera algo divertido - para tratar de que a tu padre se le olvide... bueno, eso... tendrías que desacerté de algo_

 _\- ¿de que? - preguntó interesado_

 _\- De... esto_

 _\- Acabas de señalarme completo - respondió Hiccup con una mueca_

 _\- ¡Exacto! ... Hiccup, siempre supe que tenías parecido a tu madre pero ahora desde que te ves tan... bueno, asi, pues ese parecido... le recuerda aun mas a tu madre Hiccup y en esta fecha que..._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- No quiso decir nada... Pero yo se que había algo mas - decía el Jefe despertando de sus recuerdos - algo ademas del hecho de que me parezca a alguien.. nunca quisieron hablar de eso, ¿a que se referían con que papá casi la pierde?

.

\- Vaya, para ser el primer regalo que le das, en verdad te luciste - decía el herrero mientras continuaba con su trabajo

\- Entonces ¿crees que le guste? - preguntó Valka que mantenía los brazos cruzados, por mas espectacular que pareciera quería asegurarse de haber elegido bien

-Si -respondió, era una afirmativa sin dudas - definitivamente es algo que le va a encantar pero... - dijo mirándola sin terminar la frase, y ella suspiró pues sabía lo que iba a decir - ¿le contaras a Hiccup sobre...

La madre suspiro, ese tema estaba rondando en su cabeza desde que eligió el regalo, era mas que bueno e impresionante pero ¿debía contarle a su hijo de donde lo saco?

\- ¿crees que lo tengas listo para esta noche? - respondió sin responder a la pregunta del herrero, lo que le despertó sospechas a este - ya sabes, por lo de su celebración anticipada

\- Si, estará listo - concluyo el herrero continuando con su trabajo

* * *

N/A: Y ¿UN REVIEW? ¿Alguna teoría? Déjenme saberla

N/A: x cierto, para los lectores del _dragón de siete cabezas_ , la verdad, así como lo puse en el último capitulo es como me imagino que sería una declaración en la serie, pero díganme ¿como la imaginan ustedes?

Y para _Fantasy branca_ , déjame decirte que acertaste en que aparecerá un personaje de "El Orgullo de Berk", pero no solo Mogadon ;)

¿Que creen que sea el regalo para Hiccup?...

y por si lo extrañaban aquí se los dejo

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **El Jefe centró su atención en la última parte de aquellas cartas, la primera, una llamada de auxilio, haciéndole valer un trato al que años atrás había accedido y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero la segunda, le decía que si acudía a esa llamada, se convertiría en su mejor adquisición**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Pero Hiccup...**_

 _ **\- ¡Dije que se vayan... Pónganse a salvo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Las dudas que albergaba la mente del Jefe respecto a lo que fuera que su padre ocultó en su momento, aunque no habían desaparecido, si habían pasado a segundo plano en cuanto el chico apareció en el pueblo. Si bien había pensado que con su cumpleaños tan cerca su gente le tendría algo de piedad, eso no estaba ni de cerca a la realidad, pues en cuanto salio de su casa se vio terriblemente lleno de trabajo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo cerca el atardecer

A paso lento, el joven Jefe iba caminando en dirección a su habitación recordando el intenso día de trabajo que había llevado

\- ¡Ay! - se quejaba mientras masajeaba uno de sus brazos - No puedo creerlo ¡Me duele hasta la pierna de metal! - decía mientras terminaba de subir el último escalón que lo llevaba a su recamara

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la casa estaba sola, su madre no estaba ahí como estaba siendo costumbre, pero mas se sorprendió al entrar por fin a su habitación y encontrar sobre su cama una capa y una armadura, no una cualquiera, eran unas que reconocía bien, era la ropa que utilizaba cada vez que había algo especial en Berk, su vestimenta oficial de Jefe, pero ¿que estaba haciendo ahí?

Enseguida se asomó por su ventana y tomó nota de que no había ni un alma por el pueblo, todos parecían estar en el Gran Salón... ¿habría algún evento importante que había olvidado?

Sin embargo, por mas que intentaba, no recordaba que hubiera ningún evento en puerta, pero el repentino rugido de su dragón lo despertó de sus pensamientos. El Furia Nocturna se encontraba a un lado de su cama señalando con ansias el traje, como si quisiera decirle que no perdiera tiempo y se vistiera de una vez. Aunque aquello desconcertó al chico, por alguna razón que el mismo no comprendía le obedeció y se comenzó a cambiar de ropa

.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - decía Hiccup mientras caminaba a un lado de su dragón con rumbo al Gran salón, el Furia Nocturna suspiro pues era la tercera vez que su Jinete se quejaba desde que habían salido de su casa, no por que no hubiera una persona por el pueblo ni por el dolor que tenía debido a su intenso trabajo, era mas bien por que al cambiar su ropa se dio cuenta de que la _Inferno_ no estaba atada a su pierna como de costumbre. en cuanto se dio cuenta, comenzó a buscarla por todos lados, incluso entre la ropa que iba quitandose pero no lograba dar con ella. El Jefe comenzaba a pensar que en todo su ajetreo de ese dia la había perdido sin siquiera darse cuenta

No obstante, justo antes de abrir la puerta del salón, ambos dieron una última mirada al cielo acompañado de un suspiro. El Jefe olvido por un breve instante su espada perdida, y deseo que el estar agotado, se debiera a haber pasado tantas horas en vuelo, eso aunque el no era de los Jinetes que se cansaran al momento de volar, pero era lo que mas quería hacer - Lo siento amigo - se disculpó acariciando la cabeza del dragón - yo también lo extraño, se que estaba en los planes pero hoy fue como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para mantenerme ocupado - El dragón rugió diciéndole que no se preocupara, pues el mismo había visto que justo cuando creían que se terminaba había alguien solicitando su ayuda

Aunque como última esperanza, quería que algo pasara y tuviera tiempo suficiente para volver a los cielos. Con resignación abrieron juntos las puertas del Salón y...

\- ¡Sorpresa! - gritó todo el pueblo reunido

\- ¡Sí, feliz snoggletog! - gritaron los gemelos que al instante recibieron cientos de miradas recriminadoras - ¿Qué? - preguntó Brutacio? - ¿No estamos aquí para festejar la snoggletog?

\- ¡Claro que no, idiotas! - gritó Patan - ¿No saben que es el...

\- ¿El día de Loki? - preguntó ahora Brutilda con expresión ansiosa

\- ¡Es el cumpleaños del Jefe! - exclamó otro de los vikingos presentes

\- Ahh, en realidad, no es que no lo agradezca pero - decía Hiccup adentrándose mas al salón - aun faltan algunos días para mi cumpleaños, tres al menos

\- Lo sabemos - contestó Abono

\- El pueblo entero quiso comenzar tu festejo desde ahora - añadió Astrid - has estado tan ocupado desde que tomaste el cargo que te mereces...

\- ¿Una celebración de mas de una semana? - preguntó el Jefe casi con una sonrisa

\- Días mas, días menos - dijo Patan quitando le importancia - ¿A quien le importa? ¡Que inicie la fiesta ya!

Miles de serpentinas comenzaron a caer desde el techo acompañado de un "disparo de plasma" del mejor amigo del Jefe con el que terminó de iluminar el lugar. La música comenzó y muchas vikingas empezaron a aparecer con comida que iban sirviendo en las mesas

Ahora Hiccup comprendía por que lo habían estado "entreteniendo" durante todo el día, solo así se mantendría la sorpresa, y también entendía por que lo habían hecho vestirse de gala. Mientras caminaba por el Gran salón se dio cuenta de todos los preparativos que tuvieron que hacer, en verdad hasta ahora estaban luciendose, ademas que tambien identificaba algunos rostros no berkianos. Al parecer los invitados de otras islas que usualmente acudían al cumpleaños de los Jefes también había empezado a arribar desde antes. Cortesmente Hiccup fue saludando a todos los visitantes que iba encontrándose, algunos los recordaba bien, a otros se le dificultaba el nombre, y a otros aunque le eran familiares ni siquiera recordaba de que isla venían, pero siempre intentaba disimular

\- Es un gusto verlo otra vez Jefe - saludo una chica de cabello castaño que se le hizo familiar al Jefe, sobre todo por la forma en que lo saludaba. Hiccup como un caballero tomó su mano y la beso delicadamente, apenas rosando con sus labios y continuo su camino sin identificar bien a la chica, por el contrario ese simple gesto la había puesto a suspirar

En todo su recorrido por la sala, identifico a algunos miembros de diversas islas, sin embargo había una ausencia mas que evidente, pues no había nadie de la Isla Meathead. Aun tenían mas que tiempo de sobra para aparecer, después de todo la fiesta duraría varios días pero, era bastante extraño que no fueran de los primeros

Por otro lado, la joven Jinete de Tormenta se encontraba sentada con los demás Jinetes siguiendo al Jefe con la mirada, vio como este saluda cortesmente a sus invitados, sobre todo a los visitantes, pero no le paso desapercibido el saludo de cierta chica. Como mujer le era fácil darse cuenta de que, cada vez que lo veía, le saludaba de la misma manera, era obvio que disfrutaba de que el Jefe acariciara su mano con sus labios. Aunque le consolaba ver que para Hiccup no era mas que un acto de cortesía

Aunque, ella no había sido la única chica que había saludado entusiasmada a Hiccup, ella era consiente de lo que el Jefe causaba en las chicas, mas consiente que el propio Jefe, pero esa chica en particular le estaba mas que desagradando, el solo ver la expresión y el brillo que obtenía con solo ver al Jinete la hacia que inconsciente rechinara los dientes y se molestara. Menos mal que Hiccup nunca llegaba a mayores tratos con las chicas, no quería imaginarse como se sentiría si así fuera

Por otro lado, la madre del joven jefe se había mantenido en silencio en lo que iba de la velada, esperando el momento perfecto para entregar el regalo que había preparado, e identificó ese momento cuando lo observo que inconsciente llevaba su mano hacia el cinturón donde usualmente colgaba su espada aun sabiendo que no la llevaba

Hiccup casi se golpea si mismo al recordar que había perdido la espada, pero justo en ese momento alguien le llamó tocando uno de sus hombros

\- ¿Acaso perdiste esto? - dijo la voz de su madre al tiempo que le mostraba en una de sus manos el objeto que Hiccup creía haber perdido

Hiccup sonrió al principio al verla - ¿Donde...Como...- decía creyendo que su madre la había encontrado, hasta que vio algo raro en su espada, algo particular, algo que no tenía ni había visto nunca en su vida. Sus pupilas de ensancharon evidentemente - Wow - no pudo evitar expresar mientras extendía una de sus manos queriendo tocar el nuevo elemento de la espada, pero apenas lo rosaba con los dedos como si primero quisiera apreciarlo -¿Qué..

\- Feliz cumpleaños hijo - dijo Valka entregándole por completo el primer regalo que recibía por su cumpleaños

\- No se que decir, esto es... wow - volvió a decir Hiccup mientras la observaba, la espada obvio que no era el regalo en si, se trataba de una bella empuñadura hecha con acero Gronkle con estilo guarnición de lazo. Un estilo que estaba reservado para personas de alto estatus y gran habilidad en manejo de espadas, pero ese "lazo" en particular, que se destinaba a la protección de la manos, tenía la especial forma del símbolo de "Clase embestida" un Furia Nocturna le daba forma al arco que protegería su mano. Ese Furia Nocturna había sido bellamente decorado con un brillo azul a lo largo de las espinas de su espalda pero lo mas especial era que una de las aletas del dragón, era de color rojo, hecha con una hermosa piedra carmesí: Un rubí. - ¿Que te parece, amigo? - dijo Hiccup entusiasmado mostrandole su nueva empuñadura, y el dragón, al ver que era evidente que se trataba de el, se emociono tanto como el propio Jefe

Pero quizá la mas emocionada era su madre, era el primer regalo que daba a su hijo y veía gustosa que había acertado

.

La fiesta, al igual que la noche estaba mas que entrada, y aunque el festejado estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, era obvio que había algo que le daba nostalgia. Sigilosamente, fue apartándose de todos hasta llegar a la puerta del Gran salón que estaban abiertas, el se recostó contra ellas observando el cielo

Pero esa acción no paso desapercibida para todos, pues la joven Astrid al ver la expresión que el chico tenía de inmediato supuso lo que le pasaba

\- ¡Oye! - dijo animada acercándose a el y tocándole el hombro - Extrañaran al Jefe si te quedas ahí el resto de la noche

\- Me extrañaran cuando acabe la fiesta... dentro de cuatro días - bromeo Hiccup recuperando un poco el ánimo

-¿estas bien? - preguntó la chica ahora en tono serio - Es por tu padre ¿cierto?

El Joven Jefe asintió - Sera el primer cumpleaños sin el

\- ¡Vamos! - dijo la chica queriendo animarlo - Sabes que a el no le gustaría verte así, ¡menos en plena fiesta!

El chico sonrió un poco - Si, eso es cierto - concluyó compartiendo una intensa mirada con la chica hasta que a ambos los alertó un pequeño Terrible Terror que se acercaba velozmente al Jefe

\- Un correo terror a estas horas - dijo Astrid viendo el pequeño rollo que Hiccup recibió de parte del pequeño dragón - Hiccup ¿que pasa? - preguntó al ver la expresión que iba tomando el rostro del chico conforme leía

\- Vuelve a la fiesta y sin llamar la atención reúne a todos los Jinetes ¡ya! - ordenó en tono bastante serio que la chica tuvo que obedecer sin replicar

Mientras tanto Hiccup volvió a enrollar el papel, con expresión preocupada pensaba en que debía hacer, ahora que al menos sabía a que se debía la ausencia de los Meathead

.

\- ¿Es una amenaza, advertencia, o algo así Hiccup? - preguntó Patapez preocupado

\- No se como calificarlo - respondió el Jefe

\- Estamos hablando de un correo terror ¿en el que te dicen que pronto vendrán por ti? - decía Astrid - como hicieron con los demás... Hiccup eso es muy extraño

\- Ya lo se - respondió el Jinete - no se que pensar sobre esto, como pueden ver - dijo mostrando el rollo - esta roto en la parte de abajo, no puedo saber quien lo firma, por lo tanto no se si tomarlo como advertencia, amenaza o llamada de auxilio

\- O una broma - dijo Brutacio recibiendo varias miradas sospechosas - ¿que? ¡Yo no lo mande!

\- Claro que no - dijo Patan arrebatando el rollo a Hiccup - no tiene faltas de ortografía

\- pero no puedes descartar la posibilidad de que si sea una broma Hiccup - sugirió Patapez

\- ¿Que haremos Jefe? - preguntó Bocon que también se encontraba en la pequeña reunion

\- Es sencillo - respondió ahora con decisión - Iré a esa isla

\- ¿Que? - cuestionaron todos

\- Hiccup no puedes ¿y si resulta una trampa para atraerte? - preguntó Patapez

\- Sea lo que sea esto - dijo señalando el rollo - tengo un trato con la isla Meathead, si están en peligro ¡cuentan conmigo! sobre todo ahora que ya tome el cargo de Jefe

\- Hiccup entendemos eso - dijo Valka - pero puede ser peligroso, si lo que dice es cierto... tu corres mas peligro que nadie

\- Pero soy el único que aun puede ir a ayudar - añadió el Jefe - Este es el plan...

.

.

.

La isla de Berk ya había quedado muy atrás. El Furia Nocturna iba a la cabeza seguido por Brincanubes y el Pesadilla Monstruosa, sin embargo el jinete iba bastante pensativo. Justo momentos antes de dejar Berk, había tenido una de las mas fuertes discusiones que habían tenido el y Astrid, tanto que ni siquiera sabia como interpretar lo que ella dijo

 _¿Astrid y yo... terminamos?_ era la pregunta que mas se repetia en sus pensamientos. Había sido una discución fuerte, y aparentemente eso es lo que había pasado

\- ¿Hiccup? - llamó Valka sin respuesta

\- ¿Hiccup? - insistió Patan que tampoco consiguió respuesta - ¿Jefe? ¡Hiccup! - exclamó y esta vez el Furia Nocturna le acompaño con un golpe con una de sus orejas, tenía mucho tiempo llamando a su Jinete y este seguía en trance

\- ¡Auch! ¿Que? - se quejó Hiccup

\- Ahí esta la isla - señalo Valka, los tres vieron desde arriba que habían llegado a su destino, aquella isla en la que hacia años que no había un solo habitante y parecía que eso no había cambiado

El ambiente era bastante oscuro, no solo por la noche, también por una espesa niebla que rodeaba el lugar

Hiccup comenzó a descender ordenando a los demás quedarse arriba, al observar el terreno se daba cuenta de que lo mas probable era que aquella nota fuera mas que una broma, era obvio que no había nadie en esa isla

O eso creía

\- ¡Hiccup cuidado! - gritó Valka desde arriba al ver una enorme red que era disparada al Furia Nocturna, este logró esquivarla pero fue golpeado por una roca que dispararon de algún lugar que no podía verse, desestabilizando al dragón y al Jinete quien quedo colgando de la silla de montar

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó Patan queriendo acercarse a ayudar pero este se lo impidió

\- ¡váyanse de aquí! - ordeno Hiccup que intentaba sin éxito volver a la silla

\- ¿estas loco? - dijo Patan cuando de pronto una roca mas impacto contra el Furia Nocturna esta vez haciéndolo caer pues ademas de luchar con mantenerse estable no tenía Jinete

Sin piedad Jinete y dragón cayeron en la arena sin ningún daño aparente, pero cuando empezaban a reponerse un sin fin de cuerdas empezaron a caer sobre el Furia Nocturna.

Hiccup de inmediato empezó a cortarlas usando su espada pero pronto se encontró en la misma situación, con alguien inmovilizando sus brazos por la espalda, alguien a quien no podía ver

\- ¡Pero miren nada mas quien vino a nuestro encuentro! - dijo una voz entre la neblina

\- ¡Hiccup! - decía Patan junto a Valka que empezaban a descender

\- ¡Vayanse de aquí! - ordenó Hiccup soltándose de un brazo - ¡vuelvan por ayuda! ¡Es una orden! ¡pónganse a salvo! - dijo haciendo uso de una última oportunidad para soltar las cuerdas que ataban al dragón, lograndolo con éxito - ¡Sal de aquí Chimuelo! - El Furia Nocturna dudo por un momento,

\- ¡Hiccup no podemos dejarte! - gritó su madre

\- ¡Chimuelo! - gritó Hiccup en tono autoritario

El Furia Nocturna supo lo que si Jinete quería, y aprovechando que se mezclaba entre la neblina rugió de una sola vez, en un claro mandato a los dragones. Colmillo y Bricanubes no tuvieron mas que obedecer al Alfa y sacar de hay a sus Jinetes de vuelta a Berk contra su voluntad - ¡Vete Chimuelo! - ordenó el Jefe a quien volvieron a aprisionar

-¡olviden al dragón! luego nos ocuparemos de el - decía la misteriosa voz - por ahora, lleven a nuestro distinguido invitado a uno de nuestros mejores cuartos... ¡Bienvenido, mejor adquisición!

.

Desde lo alto de una pequeña colina, el Furia Nocturna vio como se llevaban a su Jinete, con la Furia creciendo en su interior por este hecho, rugió con fuerza al cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **N/A: Y bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, se que tienen algunas preguntas, y no precisamente por el secuestro de Hiccup... (Eso se ira aclarando en el siguiente capitulo)... y si leyeron bien lo que Hiccup se preguntó, obstante la escena de su discusión aparecerá mas adelante, pero ¿por que creen que hayan peleado? acepto ideas!**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **Y descubrió que lo que decía la nota era verdad, aun no entendía que quería esa gente, pero efectivamente, era obvio, se había vuelto en su mejor adquisición ¡vaya cumpleaños que se le aproximaba!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- El hijo de Estoico el Vasto**_

 _ **\- ¿Y así que su novia eh?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En su vida había visto a aquel hombre, pero parecía que el si lo lo hubiera visto alguna vez**_

 **N/A: Y XCIERTO, en el siguiente cap, ya aparecera el personaje que había dicho de mi fic "El orgullo de Berk"... ¡Y no olviden los reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Y Aquí el capítulo 3... La verdad, me tendrán escribiendo por un buen tiempo, sobre todo después de la noticia... ¿Ya saben que HTTYD3 se retraso?... Solo me queda escribir para consolarme ... (Salida dramática _"¡No quiero esta vida, no se que hacer"_ ) ;) y bueno, dejemos mis emociones, aquí el capitulo 3, espero sea de su agrado**

 **CAPITULO 3**

\- ¡Hiccup cuidado! -gritó Valka al ver la enorme roca dirigida al Furia Nocturna, aunque este la esquivo con mucha agilidad, no se esperaba que muchas mas les fueran lanzadas al mismo tiempo, de este modo le era casi imposible al dragón el esquivarlas por lo que una impacto contra ellos desestabilizando al Furia Nocturna y haciendo que el Jinete quedara colgando de la silla de montar

\- ¡Intenta mantener el vuelo amigo! - decía el Jinete sosteniéndose de una mano mientras intentaba volver a la silla, sin embargo el no tener a su Jinete en su lugar le hacia todavía mas difícil el mantener el vuelo

\- ¡Ya vamos Hiccup! - gritó Patan queriendo acercarse pero tambien evadiendo varias rocas que le lanzaban, algo de lo que Hiccup se percató

\- ¡No! - gritó el Jefe - ¡Ambos salgan de aquí!

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - exclamó la madre del chico

\- ¡Claro que no! - añadió Patan

Y justo en ese momento, otra enorme roca impacto contra el Furia Nocturna, sin piedad esta vez ambos cayeron contra la arena, aunque sin ningún daño aparente. Con cuidado Jinete y Dragón se empezaban a incorporar

-¿estas bien? - preguntó el Jinete del Pesadilla

Pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando de la nada fueron apareciendo varias personas con el rostro cubierto y que rodeaban a ambos. Hiccup y Chimuelo se pusieron en guardia pero eran demasiados los que los amenazaban

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó de nuevo Patan al ver que dos de esas personas enmascaradas se lanzaban contra el joven Jefe

\- ¡Dije que salgan de aquí Patan! - volvió a ordenar Hiccup mientras intentaba defenderse, algo que le fue difícil por que al mismo tiempo varias cuerdas amenazaron al Furia Nocturna - ¡Vuelvan, pónganse a salvo! - gritó Hiccup empezando a romper las cuerdas que ataban al dragón - ¡Es una orden!

\- ¡Pero Hiccup!- dijo Valka al ver que aunque su hijo se había soltado del primer agarre, cada vez eran mas los que los rodeaban

\- ¡¿Chimuelo?! - inquirió el Jefe en un tono evidente para el dragón quien dio un solo rugido el cual Colmillo y Brincanubes no pudieron desobedecer, y aun contra sus propios Jinetes volvieron a Berk por orden del Dragón Alfa

Al ver que su madre y su primo se iban intactos, Hiccup tuvo un breve momento de descuido el cual aprovecharon para aprisionarlo de nuevo, sujetándolo por la espalda de ambos brazos

\- ¡Chimuelo sal de aquí! - gritó Hiccup al ver que ahora que lo tenían a el, irian contra su Furia Nocturna, algo que aun podía impedir - ¡Ahora! - dijo en un grito en voz baja. El Furia Nocturna se oponía rotundamente, pero por fin comprendió lo que su Jinete quería. No serviría de mucho si los capturaban a ambos, si el quedaba libre, podría rescatarlo. Aprovechando la oscuridad y la neblina, el Furia Nocturna se escabulló entre las sombras no sin antes darle una mirada de promesa a su Jinete, quien le correspondió

Para disgusto de los secuestradores, ni el propio Hiccup pudo ver con exactitud el rumbo que tomó el dragón, en realidad, ni siquiera podían verse bien entre ellos

\- Olviden al dragón - dijo uno de los que lo sujetaban - después nos ocuparemos de el, bastara con que por ahora no se lo mencionen ni a Saluk o Hotshot

Hiccup tomó nota de los nombres, seguro eran ellos quienes estaban al mando, al tiempo que luchaba inútilmente por soltarse

\- ¿Que hacemos con el entonces? - dijo el segundo hombre que le sujetaba los brazos

\- Ponerlo con los otros claro, a Saluk y Hotshot no les gustaría que fuéramos desconsiderados con nuestro invitado - dijo el primero jalando el cabello de Hiccup haciendo que levantara la cabeza con algo de dolor

\- ¿Sabes al menos si es un heredero? ¿de que isla es? - cuestiono el segundo, pensando en que ni siquiera habían podido ver el rostro del chico - ¿que tal y ni siquiera nos sirve para algo?

\- ¡No seas tonto! - reprendió el primero - ¡Mira sus ropas! - dijo señalando la elegante vestimenta de Hiccup, este recordó así que no había cambiado su "ropa de jefe" antes de salir - ¡Y montaba un dragón! Es cierto que no sabemos de que isla es, pero luce mejor que muchos de los otros, aprisionarlo bien para que nos recompensen esta "adquisición" - dijo señalando a Hiccup

\- ¡Silencio ustedes dos! - gritó una tercera voz entre la niebla. Hiccup entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver quien era, pues esta vez se trataba de una voz femenina. Lentamente de entre la bruma fue haciéndose evidente una silueta femenina, bastante esbelta, con una larga y alborotada cola de caballo, fue acercándose a ellos - Mi tío me envió para ver por que causaban tanto alboroto - dijo la recién llegada con tono autoritario - ¿quien es el?

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren? - se atrevió a preguntarle Hiccup, sin que los dos sujetos respondieran su pregunta, algo que parece molestar a la chica

\- Sea quien seas - dijo la chica ahora furiosa, al tiempo que desenvainaba una espada de su cintura y acercaba su filo al cuello de Hiccup - Vayan explicándole como son las cosas por aquí - dijo dándole un pequeño corte en la barbilla a Hiccup haciendo que unas gotas de sangre mancharan su rostro. Sin mas la chica dio media vuelta y volvió a perderse entre la oscuridad

\- ¿Todo bien? - dijo una voz masculina que se encontró a la chica en el camino

Por estar observándola, Hiccup no sintió cuando uno de los sujetos le levantaba el casco, que aun llevaba puesto, y sin decir nada le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que se arqueara de dolor. Aun con eso, pudo ver que el nuevo recién llegado, en un principio pareció de acuerdo con ese acto, pero cuando el dolor por el golpe se hizo evidente en el chico, la expresión de ese hombre cambio de repente.

El recién llegado que también llevaba cubierto el rostro como los demás, se descubrió cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos. Hiccup no sabía como describir la expresión de ese hombre, de pronto en sus ojos se vio algo como ¿nostalgia? Por un momento llegó a pensar que ese hombre lo reconocía de algún lado, pero eso era imposible, Hiccup jamas lo había visto estaba seguro.

Este hombre, de un alto mas o menos como Bocon pero menos robusto, mas como recordaba a Dagur, con cabello castaño y una barba corta como la del padre de Patan, no se le hacia familiar en absoluto. Hiccup ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, Hiccup le causo una profunda impresión desde que lo vio, creía reconocerlo, creía haber visto esos ojos en otro lado, y cuando lo vio sufrir, fue sumamente extraño, pero su expresión de dolor le había lastimado sin saber por que

\- ¡A sus ordenes Capitán Hotshot! - dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Hiccup, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos. Hiccup tomo nota de su nombre, por lo que sabia, este era su líder, o uno de ellos al menos

\- ¿De que isla proviene? - preguntó el hombre queriendo no mostrar demasiado interés

\- Aun no lo sabemos - respondieron al mismo tiempo

El que respondía al nombre de Hotshot sacudió la cabeza y cerro levemente los ojos - ¡llévenlo con los otros! - ordenó desviando la vista _Sería imposible_ pensaba _No, no puede ser el,_ pensaba al descubrirse a si mismo, pensando que ese chico pudiera venir de Berk. Volvió su mirada a el, vio como forcejeaba con los guardias, en uno de esos, accidentalmente el chico dejo caer la capa que llevaba atada al cuello, y quedo descubierto, esa capa había estado ocultando de la vista el arma favorita del chico. Hotshot por un momento palideció al creer distinguir algo en esa arma, Una piedra roja

\- ¿estas bien tío? - dijo una dulce voz a su lado, la chica se preocupo por verlo tan pálido y casi sin aliento

\- No estoy seguro - respondió honestamente el hombre, creyendo que estaban solos

\- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó la chica

\- No se - respondió el hombre con un escalofrió e inconsciente dio un paso en dirección a la que se habían llevado a Hiccup - Esa piedra - pensó en voz alta desconcertando a la chica que tenía al lado - podría ser...

\- Sea quien sea no debe hacer ninguna diferencia - dijo otra voz, una mas grave que se unía a ellos - Nada de sentimientos Hotshot

\- Saluk, yo... - intentaba decir el hombre, mientras seguía mirando al chico que ya iba bastante alejado - No puedo decir nada

De pronto el recién llegado se enfureció, y frunció el ceño, este hombre Saluk, era de la complexión clasica de los vikingos, aunque no tenía una barba y en realidad nada de cabello, lo que le daba una apariencia mas amenazante. Furioso tomo a su compañero del cuello de sus ropas -¡¿que quieres decir?!

\- ¡No lo entiendes! - exclamó Hotshot soltando su agarre - El podría ser... podría ser su hijo - dijo en tono pensativo

\- ¿Y si así fuera? ¡¿QUE?! - exigió Saluk

\- Yo no podría... - Hotshot negaba con la cabeza sin terminar su oración

\- ¿Así que no podrías? - dijo en tono sombrío desenvainando su espada, detalle que la chica si percibió pero no su tío, lentamente todos sus hombres empezaron a aparecer rodeándolos - Como comprenderás mi querido Hotshot, eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir, si tus "sentimientos" te impiden seguir con nuestros planes por ponerte de parte de uno de nuestros prisioneros, eso te vuelve un traidor ¡Y sabes lo que hacemos con los traidores!

.

Finalmente habían llegado a aquella construcción tan antigua que ya estaba en ruinas, en su interior todo era oscuro y frió. Hiccup caminaba por los pasillos con ambas manos atadas, mirando todo lo que podía. Se percató que efectivamente había varios chicos de su edad o mas jóvenes encerrados en las celdas, en pésimas condiciones. Finalmente pudo distinguir al final, una celda que era ocupada por dos personas. En su mente los identifico como Thugory y Dogsbreath, herederos de la isla Meathead

Ahora era evidente que aquella nota decía la verdad, pero ¿cual era el objetivo de secuestrar a los herederos de las islas? Eso era algo que aun tenía que averiguar, antes de escapar de ese lugar y liberar a todos los rehenes

\- ¡Bienvenido a tu habitación de lujo! - dijo el hombre que lo escoltaba, mostrando le una de las primeras celdas del lugar, estaba sola, ahora el la ocuparía. El hombre le abrió la puerta y lo empujo adentro casi haciéndole caer - ¿Algo que te pueda ofrecer? - preguntó con sarcasmo antes de retirarse por completo no si antes haber cerrado muy bien la celda

Hiccup continuaba con las manos atadas, pero eso no le sería un impedimento. Asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, caminó hacia la ventana, la noche era oscura, pero sabía que había alguien que iría por el y tenía que estar libre para entonces, eso sin contar con que los Jinetes de Berk llegarían en cualquier instante. No podía perder tiempo entonces

.

\- ¡Eres despreciable Saluk! - decía Hotshot a quien tenían de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos atadas - ¡Eres un traidor!

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras! - le respondido este - No olvides que ahora soy yo quien da las ordenes aquí! - recalcó con orgullo - Ademas, no querrás que algo le pase a... - dijo señalando a su izquierda, donde Hotshot fijo su atención, y vio como dos guardias traían sometida a su sobrina y sin ningún cuidado la arrojaron al suelo junto a el

\- ¡Con ella no te atrevas Saluk! - amenazó Hotshot

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de siquiera pensar en traicionarnos a nosotros por ponerte de parte de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, y ¡Ademas! - recalcó - el hijo del hombre que según se, te arrebato algo que tu querías... ¿no es así?

\- Es cierto algo que dices, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se trate del chico que aprisionaron, pero si lo fuera ¡No dudaría en ponerme de su lado! ¡Menos ahora que se lo traicioneros que pueden ser!

\- Entonces ¿vas a aliarte con el? - cuestiono Saluk - ¿quieres acompañarlo? ¡Es lo que harás! Tenía pensado mostrarte piedad pero no la mereces ¡A la prisión con los otros! - ordenó Saluk

\- ¿Que hay de ella? - dijo uno de sus hombres señalando a la chica que seguía sometida en el suelo

\- ¡Llévenla también! - ordenó Saluk - Ya no nos sera de utilidad, ademas, seguro se pondrá de parte de su tío... - ahora Saluk parecía pensarlo mejor, recordó el breve encuentro que tuvo la chica con el nuevo prisionero - O quizás... ¡Déjenla un momento aquí!... quizá pueda mostrarle piedad

La chica no pudo hacer nada, Tampoco Hotshot quien tuvo que caminar hacia la prisión abandonando a su suerte a su sobrina, quien alzó levemente la mirada cuando Saluk se acercó a ella

.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - decía Hiccup, seguía atrapado en el interior de la celda, pero no perdía tiempo. Ayudándose de su pierna de metal, hacia imposibles por soltar las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, le era difícil pues las habían atado en su espalda, pero no imposible. En esos momentos agradecía que en secreto, había añadido filo a una parte de su prótesis - ¡Si! - exclamó en voz baja al sentir que las cuerdas comenzaban a aflojarse cada vez mas. No obstante tuvo que abandonar su difícil tarea al escuchar a alguien aproximándose. Lentamente se incorporo, y fingió estar indefenso cuando uno de los guardias se acercó

Pero se sorprendió en sobre manera al ver que ahora llevaba a alguien a ocupar la celda que estaba frente a el. No cualquiera, por lo que vio, ahora la celda la ocuparía el mismo hombre que había ordenado que lo apresaran a el

\- Si te sirve de algo Hotshot - decía el guardia mientras lo introducía a la celda - Yo no estoy con Saluk... El estaba esperando una oportunidad para traicionarte, no puedo decirte mas - concluyo en voz baja antes de poner candado y terminar de salir del lugar

Hiccup percibió el desconcierto en el hombre que tenía frente a el. Este caminaba por la celda de un lado a otro como dragón enjaulado, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, como si recordara que alguien lo observaba, y lentamente Hiccup, sin soltar su mirada, se fue ocultando entre las sombras de la celda, impidiendole verlo con claridad

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, finalmente soltaron sus miradas. Hiccup se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana al tiempo que seguía aflojando sus cuerdas, mientras trataba de pensar en todo lo que sabía de esa gente que lo secuestro. Aunque no sabía como tomar a alguien que traiciona a su propio líder

Paso un poco de tiempo mas, no supo exactamente cuanto pues la noche estaba tan oscura como cuando llegó a la isla. No hubo novedades hasta que el sonido de que alguien se acercaba alertó a ambos. Hiccup volteo sin salir de las sombras, Hotshot también se acercó a la celda y se sorprendió pero se alivio al mismo tiempo cuando vio que el guardia ahora llevaba a su sobrina, con quien también forcejeaba

\- ¡suéltenme! - decía la chica - ¡por thor, no ira a ningún lado!

El guardia la sujeto de su larga cola de caballo mientras preparaba la llave para abrir la celda en la que la encerraría - ¡Me lastiman! - se quejo la chica, Hotshot observaba preocupado y furioso el trato que daban a su sobrina.

Hiccup desde las sombras por primera vez pudo tomar nota de la chica que la causo la herida que tenía en la barbilla. Era como de la estatura de Heather, su esbelta figura era un poco mas marcada, llevaba su largo y abundante cabello atado en una alta coleta, era castaña casi como el, y vestía un largo saco rojo debajo del cual llevaba una blusa blanca y unas mallas ajustadas a sus piernas, algo que el saco cubría bastante bien, ademas de un par de botas negras que llegaban a sus rodillas

Para sorpresa de Hiccup y Hotshot y de la misma chica, el guardia abrió la celda de Hiccup y arrojo a la chica en su interior con tanta brusquedad que la chica cayó al suelo. El guardia desapareció sin añadir mas, no sin antes cerrar bien la prisión

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Hiccup acercándose a ella, queriendo ayudar a que se levante, ayuda que la chica rechazó y se puso de pie por si sola. Ni siquiera le respondió, le dio una mirada furiosa antes de acercarse a la reja para ver a su tío

\- Kaysa - dijo Hotshot - ¿esta todo bien?

\- ¿que haremos ahora tío? ¡Todos están en nuestra contra por...! - dejo sin concluir su frase mirando de reojo a Hiccup, furiosa - ¿Exactamente por que nos hicieron esto?

Hotshot suspiro - Por... lealtad... Saluk cree que los traicionaría si... bueno,

\- ¿Si que? - exigió la chica

\- Si me encuentro con el heredero de Berk

Hiccup los miro al instante de escuchar su mención ¿Ahora que tenía que ver el?

* * *

 **N/A: Y bueno, creo que mas o menos se va descubriendo la trama, claro que aun falta mucho por descubrir, ¿alguna teoría? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo... ¡Y vamos con esos reviews! ¿por favor? ... xcierto ¿que opinan de los personajes que se presentaron aquí?**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **\- Genial... Asi que novia del patético heredero de Berk... Solo eso me quedaba**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La chica no quitaba la vista del horizonte, a donde el Jinete había partido en medio de su celebración... ¿realmente habían terminado?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Frente a uno de los acantilados de Berk, de hecho el mismo en donde unos años a atrás Hiccup había visto a su padre partir en busca del nido de dragones, justo ahí se encontraba la Jinete de Tormenta, sin apartar la vista de la dirección en la que hacia ya unas horas había volado Hiccup

La noche ya estaba bastante entrada, sin embargo la fiesta aun seguía en pie, y tal como dijo el Jefe Hiccup, aun no extrañaban al festejado. Con excepción de la chica, quien no había vuelto a la festividad.

Solo mantenía su vista en el horizonte, aun no había ninguna noticia de ellos, pero algo le decía que no estaban bien, y que aquella nota era verdad. Justo por eso había insistido en acompañarlo, y justo había sido eso lo que los había llevado a su discusión, bueno eso y algo mas

No había sido una pelea cualquiera, por lo que los espectadores dijeron, y lo que el propio Hiccup entendió, ella lo había cortado inconscientemente

 _FLASHBACK_

 _¡No Hiccup! - decía Astrid - ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a quedarme!_

 _\- ¡Escuchame Astrid, te necesito aquí! - decía el Jinete con esa voz suave que empleaba queriendo calmarla - En mi aucensia yo..._

 _\- ¡Lo se Hiccup! - interrumpió la Jinete - ¡Pero no..._

 _\- En realidad - intervino Patapez temeroso de entrometerse - Considerando que la noche esta bastante entrada, tiene sentido lo que Hiccup a decidido, solo los dragones que no pueden ser vistos y fácilmente capturados son los que deben salir en estas situaciones_

 _\- Y como ves, eso ademas de Chimuelo incluye a Brincanubes y a Colmillo - dijo Hiccup en un último intento de convencerla - Y conmigo y mamá ausentes ¡Te necesito a cargo a ti! - la chica resopló pues no quería quedarse - Volveré tan pronto que ni siquiera notaran mi ausencia Astrid - añadió al ver el evidente disgusto de la chica, no obstante parecía que estaba a punto de acceder cuando..._

 _la puerta del Gran salón se abrió de golpe del cual salieron el resto de los Jinetes ademas de algunos otros chicos que habían acudido a la fiesta, estos obvio no sabían que el Jefe se ausentaría en plena fiesta por una misión ni mucho menos que estaba en una casi pelea con su novia_

 _Asi que no solo salieron e interrumpieron su discusión sino que, dejando abierta las puertas para que se escuchara la música que inundaba el salón, todos estos chicos se acercaban a ellos bailando y cantando al ritmo de la música, pero no solo eso, parecían decididos a contagiar su euforia al Jefe y la Jinete tanto que, una de las chicas invitadas se acercó atrevidamente al Jefe y le cruzo ambos brazos por el cuello comenzando a bailar con el sin pedir su permiso_

 _Aquello sorprendió al Jefe al principio pues era lo último que se esperaba, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de partir a una misión, por lo que Hiccup dudaba de corresponder pero vio que Astrid se encontraba en una situación parecida rodada por varios chicos y chicas queriendo hacerla bailar contra su voluntad. Eso sin considerar que hacer eso era parte de la tradición de esa danza, por lo que pensó que no habría reparos si mostraba su usual cortesía y correspondió compartiendo un par de pasos con la chica, con mucha distancia de por medio la cual aprovecho para sutilmente alejar a la chica a la que creía reconocer pero no recordaba de donde,, por lo que no quería parecer mal educado con los visitantes. Hasta que rápido la música cambio y de la misma forma en que todos llegaron volvieron a alejarse de vuelta al centro de la fiesta_

 _\- Lo siento Astrid - dijo el Jinete refiriéndose a la interrupción - como te decía..._

 _\- Si, ya veo, se nota que no quieres demasiada compañia - añadio la chica en un tono que desconcertó al Jinete_

 _\- ¿de que hablas? - preguntó el Jefe sin saber que su tono de voz era mas animado que serio, parecía que la interrupción había cumplido su objetivo y se había animado sin darse cuenta, aun consiente de que debía irse a la brevedad - ¿Astrid?_

 _Sin embargo la chica continuo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados por el pecho sin mirarlo y queriendo disimular una mueca que luchaba por no esbozar_

 _El Jefe comenzó a preocuparse, pero dudaba que lo de hacia un momento la hubiera molestado por que ese tipo de baile era parte de la tradición ademas de que no era la primera chica que se le acercaba esa noche_

 _\- ¿Listo Hiccup? - preguntó Patan saliendo de la fiesta bastante animado pero dispuesto a acompañar a la mision a su primo_

 _\- ¿Astrid que pasa contigo? - preguntó Hiccup ignorando la pregunta de su primo - tenemos algo importante que hacer ¿recuerdas? ¡Te necesito a cargo de Berk en mi ausencia!_

 _\- ¿Hiccup? ¿nos vamos? - dijo Patan otra vez esta vez ya montando a Colmillo_

 _\- ¿O solo no quieres demasiada gente contigo? - preguntó Astrid en tono enfadado_

 _\- Astrid, no me has entendido yo..._

 _\- ¡Claro que si! - respondió Astrid sin disimular mas- Si te acompaño ya nadie se te querrá acercar!_

 _-¿Acercar? - preguntó el desconcertado Jefe - Astrid, espera ¿de questas hablando?_

 _\- Sí estando acompañado parece no importarles - dijo la chica_

 _\- ¿Chicos? - decía el ignorado Patan - ¿nos iremos?_

 _\- ¿Como que "importarles"? Astrid ¿si quiera se de que hablas?_

 _\- ¿sabes con quien acabas de bailar Hiccup? - preguntó la chica aun con los brazos cruzados pero esta vez mirando sus ojos, los de ellas echaban chispas_

 _\- Ahh ¿con una invitada?_

 _\- ¿que se llama Alenne?_

 _"Alenne" -resonó en la mente del Jefe y de inmediato recordó de donde la había visto y por que Astrid parecía molesta. Desde una visita que habían recibido un par de años atrás donde se habían conocido, esa chica acompañaba a su padre en cada oportunidad que tenían de visitar Berk y aunque su trato con ella era de cortesía, muchos entre ellos la jinete, le habían dicho que esa chica estaba interesada en el, pero Hiccup nunca había tenido mas interés con ella del que recordaba, ni siquiera la había identificado bien ahora que compartió un par de pasos de baile con la chica, ademas ella no era ni la mitad de lo descaradas que otras chicas que se han acercado a Hiccup a las que el a ignorado - Astrid... ¡vamos! ¡Ni siquiera la reconocí! ¿sabes que ni siquiera ha sido la única que se me a acercado esta noche?_

 _\- ¡Vaya Hiccup a llevado la cuenta! - dijo Brutacio a sus espaldas, su comentario golpeo mentalemente al Jinete por el posible significado_

 _\- O quizá les esta presumiendo - añadió Brutilda aumentando el coraje de Astrid_

 _\- ¡Eso no me esta ayudando! - dijo el Jefe a los gemelos - Astrid - dijo tomando un tono mucho mas serio - ¿Sabes bien que..._

 _\- ¡Si lo se Hiccup! - gritó la chica sin contenerse mas_

 _\- ¿Hiccup? Hora de irnos - insistio Patan, pero el Jinete dudo_

 _\- No puedo irme sin arreglar esto Astrid - le dijo con un suspiro, después de todo no era la primera discusión que tenía con Astrid de esos temas, no obstante ella había prometido controlar esa emoción un poco mas, aunque era obvio que le era difícil, sobre todo con tantas admiradoras que tiene el Jefe- Bien sabes que yo jamas... ¡quiero decir!... Jamas he correspondido a los coqueteos de ninguna... ¡Astrid! - exclamó pues la chica le daba la espalda sin responder nada. Hiccup suspiro una vez mas_

 _\- Entonces ¿por que no se detienen? - cuestionó la chica por fin, un poco mas calmada por que el chico despues de todo decía la verdad_

 _\- Claro que lo han hecho - dijo Hiccup con la voz un poco mas dulce tomándola sutilmente de los brazos. La mirada de la chica comenzó a dulcificarse conforme lo escuchaba y miraba esos ojos verdes que eran su debilidad cuando..._

 _\- ¡Hola Jefe! - dijo una coqueta voz perteneciente a una chica que pasaba a unos metros de ellos rumbo al Salón, el gesto de sus ojos hizo aun mas intenso el coqueto saludo._

 _Hiccup lentamente devolvió su mirada a Astrid quien había vuelto a enfurecerse_

 _\- Y eso que se han calmado - dijo Brutacio recibiendo una recriminadora mirada del Jefe_

 _\- Pero tiene razón Astrid - añadio el Jefe - sabes que era aun peor cuando no estabamos juntos_

 _\- Lo se Hiccup pero..._

 _\- ¡Ademas! - argumento Hiccup - que yo sepa, varios vikingos se acercaron a ti durante la danza, sin embargo yo se que..._

 _\- ¡¿Que quieres decir Hiccup?! - exclamó Astrid aun mas furiosa_

 _\- ¡Hiccup es hora! - insistio Pat_ _an_

 _\- Puedes irte Hiccup - dijo la chica sin siquiera verlo - no hay nada que arreglar - sentencio_

 _\- ¿que? - exclamo el jinete_

 _\- Uy - murmuraron los gemelos creyendo que nadie los oía_

 _\- ¿que fue eso? - dijo brutilda_

 _\- Creo que acaba de terminar con Hiccup - murmuro Brutacio_

 _El Jefe por su parte estaba estático, aunque escuchó muy bien lo que los gemelos dijeron no sabia que añadir, e inconsientemente se fue moviendo hasta donde estaba Chimuelo a quien montó casi automáticamente, del mismo modo manipulo la_ _aleta y dando una última mirada a la chica, el Furia Nocturna emprendio el vuelo seguido de Colmillo y Brincanubes que ya estaba en los cielos esperando junto a su Jinete, la madre del Jefe_

 _\- ¿Aviso a las demas que el Jefe de Berk ahora esta disponible? - comentó Brutilda recibiendo una furiosa mirada de la Jinete_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y aun no podía parar de pensar en eso. Inconscientemente había cortado con Hiccup por un arrebato de celos. Celos que después de todo no estaban tan justificados pues era cierto que Hiccup jamas correspondió a ninguna de las chicas. No obstante el comentario de la gemelas seguía rondando su cabeza

Sí le molestaba cuando otras chicas se acercaban a Hiccup sin que este correspondiera ¿como sería si, ahora que el Jefe estaba sin compromiso, se le acercaran y este correspondiera? Aquello la atormento, ahora que se suponía que Hiccup era libre podía hacer eso cuantas veces quisiera pero, ¿lo haría? ¿se portaría galante contra chica?

.

\- ¿El heredero de Berk? - preguntó la incrédula chica que se aferraba con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda mientras hablaba con su tío, sin saber que el chico con el que compartía la celda, no solo les estaba prestando mas atención de la que aparentaba, si no que ademas, era el tema de conversación- ¡Tio! - exclamó la chica elevando demasiado la voz - ¡¿Por que hablas como si lo conocieras?!

\- Tienes razón Kaysa, no lo conosco - dijo mirando de reojo al chico de la celda de su sobrina - A Saluk le preocupa que lo llegue a conocer y que así lo traicione

Hiccup continuaba al pie de la pequeña ventana, disimulando toda la atención que le estaba prestando a esa conversación, con miles de preguntas en la mente. Sí el y ese hombre no se habían visto nunca, ¿por que traicionaría a su propia gente por darle lealtad a el?

Kaysa estaba en la misma situación, cada vez mas confundida, ¿por que su tio se aliaría con alguien a quien no conoce? - Tio esto es extraño, no estoy entendiendo nada - dijo la chica confundida - Ademas, Saluk dijo que el es hijo de alguien que te causo mucho daño... ¡Por Thor explícate ya! ¿Están hablando de...

\- De el hijo de... Estoico el Vasto - dijo Hotshot, como si pronunciar ese nombre le causara gran dificultad, algo de lo que tomó nota el chico

No obstante, parecía que Hiccup no era le único que escuchaba esa conversación que no era suya

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo una voz en el interior de la última celda, Hiccup lo reconoció, aunque no lo veía, juraba que se trataba de Dogsbreath - "Oigan su nombre y tiemblen" - dijo este con ironía - Parece que hasta el secuestrador esta interesado en que Hiccup nos rescate... ¡Que mundo es este!

\- ¡Silencio Dogsbreath! - gritó el hermano del chico, Thugory por supuesto, su tono de voz parecía que lo torturaba escuchar a su hermano - Ya estoy mas que aburrido de escucharte

\- ¿Crees que a mi me gusta estar encerrado aquí contigo? - se quejó Dogsbreath

\- ¡Por eso! - gritó Thugory asustando a su hermano - ¿ves a tu alrededor? La mayoría de los herederos de las islas ya esta encerrado, ¿quieres salir de aqui? nos guste o no Hiccup es el único que aun puede actuar ¡Es el único a quien aun no capturan!

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que lo hará? - preguntó Dogsbreath - Ya imagino al "Jinete" volando aquí por su propia voluntad sabiendo que lo van a capturar - dijo con ironía, la cual Hiccup notó y casualmente aclaró su garganta por el comentario, pues era justo lo que había hecho - Ademas, no deberías confiar en el ¿olvidas lo de Ebbe?

\- ¡No creo que seas el mas indicado para hablar de ella! - respondió Thugory apuntándolo con el indice - Por lo que se, mas que Hiccup fuiste tu quien...

\- Detalles, detalles - dijo Dogsbreath restando le importancia al asunto. Thugory se calmó un poco, no solo era mas razonable que su hermano, si no que se había dado cuenta de que su discusión era escuchada por todos los presos

\- Hiccup y yo tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? - añadio Thugory con voz calmada - Un trato doble, pues tambien fue afiansado por nuestro padre y el suyo, Estoico el Vasto

\- ¡Oigan su nombre y tiemblen! - añadió Dogsbreath

\- ¡Ya cállate! - exclamó Thugory fastidiado

\- ¡Callense los dos! - gritó Hotshot desde su celda, lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan, y a pesar de que ahora también estaba prisionero, le obedecieron a regañadientes, y cada hermano partió a una esquina de la celda que compartían

Hiccup estaba cada vez mas intrigado, aquella pelea sin sentido le había revelado algo, esa gente tenía un especial interés por capturar a los herederos, pero mas especial aun por el ¿que tanto seguiría ignorando?

Kaysa por su parte negaba con la cabeza al observar de lejos la pelea de ese par de hermanos, apenas la habían encerrado y ya los odiaba por eso, no imaginaba como los demas los habían soportado tantos días. En eso recordó el verdadero tema antes de esa interrupción - Sí jamas has visto al heredero de Berk, entonces ¿conoces a su padre?

Hotshot se limitó a asentir un par de veces sin saber que mas añadir, o que tanto revelar a su sobrina, quien lo miraba expectante - Argus ¿Nunca te lo contó? - la chica negó con la cabeza y el suspiró como midiendo lo que diría - Tu padre y... Estoico, fueron grandes amigos durante el tiempo que vivimos en Berk

\- ¿papá y el Jefe de Berk fueron amigos? - preguntó la intrigada chica

\- Lo fueron - afirmó Hotshot - Su amistad era tan unida que cuando hablaban de futuro, soñaban con comprometer a sus hijos para unir sus fuerzas

Kaysa hizo una mueca al escucharlo, aunque nunca había visto en persona a nadie de Berk, sabia lo que se decía del heredero de Estoico, su propio padre se avergonzaba de el, era un desastre - Genial - exclamó la chica con disgusto - Ahora soy novia del patético hijo de Estoico el Vasto ¡Gracias papá! Justo lo que necesitaba...

Hiccup no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado pensaba en reírse por el comentario de la chica, que lo último que esperaba era ese "patético chico" estuviera a pocos metros de ella, escuchándola

.

Mientras tanto en Berk, la chica seguía sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte, ahora mucho mas inquieta, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, y al mismo tiempo seguía repitiendose en su mente aquella discusión

se preguntaba si había exagerado, si había sido muy dura con el, pero su mente en el instante le decía que no, que ella tenía la razón, pero por otro lado su orgullo de fuerte guerrera le gritaba que actuaba como una princesa boba y celosa

Pero lo mas importante, es si Hiccup realmente pensaba lo que los gemelos dijeron, o si ella en verdad había dicho eso. ¿Ella lo había cortado? Era difícil de saber, estaba tan enojada que no pensaba demasiado en lo que decía

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a los dragones volar de regreso, los vio con alivio al principio pero se alarmó al ver que no los acompañaba el Furia Nocturna

\- ¿Donde esta Hiccup?- preguntó inquieta

El rostro de los dos Jinete se torno mas que serio, era obvio que no le darían una buena noticia - Lo atraparon, tienen a Hiccup - dijo Valka

La chica de inmediato se sintio mal, lo peor de que algo le pasara a Hiccup era que ellos no se habían arreglado - ¿Pero quien? ¿por que?

\- No lo sabemos - respondió Patan extrañamente preocupado por el Jefe

\- Hiccup Ni siquiera nos dejo acercarnos, hizo que nuestros dragones nos trajeran de vuelta antes de poder ver quien lo atrapo y de que ellos pudieran hacer algo contra nosotros

\- ¡Tenemos que ir por el ahora! - dijo Astrid acercándose a Tormenta

\- Y lo haremos Astrid - dijo Valka - pero debemos planearlo bien, no podemos arriesgarnos así como así, Hiccup corre peligro si cometemos un error

\- Entonces ¿esa nota era cierta? - preguntó Bocon uniendose a los planes

\- Lo era- respondió Valka

\- Vaya - dijo Brutacio uniendose a la conversación - alguien que se dedica a secuestrar herederos.. y nosotros creíamos que ya lo habíamos visto todos

\- Lo importante es que volemos ahora - dijo Astrid montando a su dragona - A sus sillas todos

\- ¡Astrid! - dijo Valka - entiendo que estas preocupada pero necesitamos algo primero

\- ¿Algo mas importante que ir por Hiccup?

\- Si - respondió el herrero - Un plan - dijo lanzando le el hacha a la chica. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo, iba tan apresurada que ni siquiera se había armado. Un poco mas tranquila se dispuso a ayudar en todo lo que debían preparar antes de partir

.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo de la noche, un dragón de escamas tan oscuras como el mismo cielo nocturno. Estaba de pie en una pequeña colina, había observado todo, desde el momento en que apresaron a su Jinete hasta que fue encerrado en aquella celda. Su perfecto camuflaje en la noche le seguía permitiendo pasar desapercibido, pero estaba mas que furioso

Lentamente caminó bajando por la colina en la que estaba, hasta donde se hallaba la capa que su Jinete llevaba al cuello y que le habían hecho caer entre los forcejeos. Cuidadosamente la tomó al tiempo que rugió con furia al cielo

Un rugido que fue escuchado por toda la isla, haciendo estremecer a los humanos, y alertando a los dragones

.

En el interior de la vieja construcción, aquel rugido estremeció a la mayoría de los presentes, excepto por el chico que se hallaba al pie de la ventana, supo que era la señal que esperaba, no era un rugido cualquiera, era el de un Dragón Alfa

\- Esta por comenzar - murmuro en voz apenas audible, Mirando de reojo a la chica con la que compartía la celda y a su tio. Si planeaba algo, debía darse prisa

\- Y... - decía la chica una vez que se le paso el estremecimiento que le causo aquel rugido - ¿Tu y ese Jefe también fueron amigos?

Aquello perturbo de forma evidente el rostro del hombre, un recuerdo que le lastimaba.

Sin querer, a Hiccup se le hizo familiar esa expresión, aunque no había ningún parecido, le recordó al rostro que adoptaba su padre cuando lo veía y parecía sufrir, en esas mismas fechas

\- ¿tio estas bien? sabes antes de esto, te había notado bastante raro

\- quizá sea por la fecha Kaysa, Esta tan cerca el 29 del mes que... quizá por eso todo se vino sobre mi con mas fuerza

Aquello estremeció un poco a Hiccup, de nuevo esa expresión no solo coincidía con la de su padre, también una especial referencia a esas fechas, la de su cumpleaños. Algo le decía que iba a descubrir muchas cosas

\- De acuerdo, no te haré hablar ahora si no quieres... Lo cierto es que Saluk y toda la tripulación nos han traicionado, y somos tan rehenes como todos estos de aquí...

Hiccup tomaba nota de las palabras de la chica al tiempo que veía por la ventana, y vio con orgullo que su Furia Nocturna se acercaba a la prisión, pero no solo, a sus espaldas pudo ver a muchos dragones que se ocultaban entre las sombras. Era el momento y ambos lo sabían, el Dragón Alfa solo esperaba la señal de su Jinete, a su vez, este esperaba por el momento perfecto

\- ¿Que quieres decir Kaysa? - preguntó Hotshot, pues conocía bien a su sobrina

\- Que viéndolo así, creo que estaría dispuesta a hacer valer la palabra de mi padre - dijo adquiriendo decisión - Y las tuyas - Hotshot la miro expectante - Si el futuro Jefe de Berk es en verdad el único que todavía puede hacer algo contra quienes me traicionaron, entonces compartimos objetivos

\- Una alianza - murmuró Hotshot entendiendo lo que dijo sobre hacer valer sus palabras

\- ¿Es enserio esa oferta? - dijo la voz de Hiccup interrumpiendo su conversación, intrigando a Hotshot e inquietando a la chica quien lo volteo a ver lentamente - ¿De verdad estarían dispuestos a una alianza con el Jefe de Berk para salir de aquí? ¿aun contra su propio equipo?

\- Ellos nos traicionaron - respondió Hotshot sin quitar la vista del chico, quien aun se mantenía en lo mas oscuro de la celda - Ya no existe tal "equipo"

\- ¿Por que tanto interés? - preguntó la chica girándose para verlo a los ojos, algo que era difícil dada la oscuridad de la celda - ¿Tu conoces al Jefe de Berk? - preguntó con cautela, no sabía si debía confiar en ese chico con quien compartía la celda, ademas de que en primer instancia, no le había agradado demasiado - ¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a aliarse contra quienes planearon aniquilarlo? - cuestionó la chica - ¿estará así de loco?

Hiccup quiso sonreír pero lo disimulo, y dio un par de pasos en dirección de la chica imitando un poco su postura y su tono de habla - Ustedes son después de todo las mejores personas para enfrentar a esta gente, conocen el área, al equipo, sus fortalezas y debilidades... Por otro lado, quizá el recordar todo eso los haría desistir a ustedes de una traición

\- Jamas - dijo la chica dando un paso al frente - Aunque en lo particular no me entusiasma nada del Jefe de Berk ¿has oído que el enemigo de mi enemigo...

\- es mi amigo? - completó Hiccup compartiendo una arrogante sonrisa con la chica por primera vez, sin darse cuenta se habían acercado bastante uno al otro

\- ¿Ahora estas con los que creen que el Jefe de Berk llegara en cualquier momento y nos rescatará desde fuera? - preguntó la chica

Hiccup rió un poco mas evidente al tiempo que veía por la ventana algo que le agradaba. El dragón Alfa se aproximaba a el, acercándose y esperando su señal para atacar

\- No creo que sea esa la forma en que ocurra este rescate - dijo Hiccup - pero aunque no se lo que esperan, no debemos retrasarnos mas, creo que va siendo hora de salir de aquí y hacer valer la nueva alianza - dijo al tiempo que rápidamente soltaba la soga que ataba sus manos - ¡ahora! - gritó y al instante un sonido particular inundo el lugar al tiempo que una enorme explosión destruía parte de la pared de la prisión causando que por unos breves segundos la celda se llenara de humo

Aprovechando la momentánea ceguera de los demás, Chimuelo entregó la capa a su Jinete quien no perdió tiempo y la ató a su cuello

\- ¡Un Furia Nocturna! - exclamó Hotshot cuando pudo ver mas claro

\- Y por cierto, lamento no haberme presentado antes como se debe - decía Hiccup mientras abrochaba de nuevo la capa que Chimuelo había recuperado y lentamente se giraba hacia ellos y se quitaba por completo el casco alborotando un poco su cabello castaño - Mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock, actual Jefe de Berk - dijo mientras Chimuelo acompañaba su presentación con un disparó de plasma a espaldas del chico que ilumino un poco el lugar permitiendoles verlo con claridad por primera vez

Ambos estaban boquiabiertos. Todo ese tiempo el famoso Jefe de Berk había estado justo ahí, escuchando todo - Tu... Tu eres... - decía la chica sorprendida

\- Si - respondio con seguridad - Yo soy el patetico hijo de Estoico el Vasto

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí el capitulo 4, ya se fueron aclarando mas cosas pero surgieron otras mas**

 **Para quienes se lo preguntan, el personaje de _Kaysa_ me la imagino como "C.J. Hook" de "Descendientes Mundo de villanos" hija de Garfio, solo que _Kaysa_ es castaña **

**También** **quería saber ¿alguno tiene noticias de la nueva temporada de _Race to the Edge?_ Yo les comparto, que se de un episodio que al parecer se llamará _"Secret love"_ o algo asi**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **\- Wow - exclamó al ver a la chica que corría de la mano del Jefe, hasta que reparó en ese detalle - ¡oh vamos! ¿que tiene Hiccup que no tengo yo?**_

 **Y por último... ¡Vamos con esos reviews!**


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de Dreamworks etc etc**

 **N/A: Había olvidado añadir, los personajes de Thugory y Dogsbreath aparecieron en mi fic "El orgullo de Berk"**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Escape**

\- Sí - respondio con gran seguridad - yo soy el patético hijo de Estoico el Vasto

La chica retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendida, asimilando esa información, sin embargo no era ella la mas sorprendida

 _"el hijo de Estoico el vasto"_ resonaba en la mente del líder que ahora era un preso. Su boca permanecía abierta del asombro y parecía que no lo había notado, sentía su corazón acelerado mientras sus ojos no paraban de observar al chico. Sin embargo no podía pronunciar palabra _"El... es su hijo... es hijo de Estoico, y por lo tanto, es hijo de..."_ Sus piernas se debilitaron sin querer cuando llegó mentalmente a esa conclusión, tuvo que sostenerse de la reja que tenía enfrente para no caerse

\- ¿Tio estas bien? - preguntó la chica alarmada, el ver a si a su tío le ayudo a salir de su propio estado de "shock"

\- Lo... Lo estoy - respondió el hombre queriendo reponerse y volvió a dirigir su vista al muchacho, su respiración se había acelerado sin querer, sobre todo cuando comenzó a tomar nota del físico del chico, su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes. Ver aquello sin reaccionar así le era difícil, tuvo que bajar la mirada de su rostro pero al hacerlo se topó con algo mas, algo que aun en la oscuridad podía ver, una piedra roja en la empuñadura de la espada del chico

Hiccup tomó nota de a donde estaba la vista de aquel desconocido al que le afectaba su presencia, y discretamente cubrió la espada con la capa que acababa de amarrar a su cuello

La chica por fin logró salir del shock, lentamente giró su vista de nuevo al chico con el que compartía la celda, y esta vez su mirada se llenó de furia y desconfianza - ¿Por que tengo que creerte? - preguntó la chica con la mirada furiosa, sin embargo el chico no se intimido ni mucho menos. Por otra parte Chimuelo rodeó a su Jinete con la cola y gruño contra la chica

\- Esta bien amigo - dijo Hiccup con total calma

\- No, no creo que este bien - añadió la chica rápidamente - Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo, escuchando nuestra conversación en torno a... ti y de pronto te muestras como eres ¿cuanto planeabas ocultarlo? ¿en verdad pretendes que confié en ti?

\- ¿No crees que debería ser yo quien dijera eso? - preguntó Hiccup en un tonó casi divertido - Después de todo, tu estabas con quienes me atraparon ¿como se que no es una trampa todo eso de la alianza? - dijo inclinándose un poco hacia ella - Después de todo, tu y esa espada que... ya no llevas contigo - dijo tomando nota de que la chica ya no estaba armada - fueron quienes me causaron esto ¿lo olvidas? - dijo señalando la herida que tenía cerca de la barbilla, aun tenía un poco de sangre

La chica miro por unos segundos la pequeña herida, seguro le dejaría una cicatriz, al instante descarto el pensar demasiado en eso y volvió a subir la guardia - Que te cuide un dragón y te vistas así no te hace Jefe de Berk - argumentó la chica

\- Ah claro que si - respondió el - Te presento a Chimuelo - dijo señalando a su dragón quien tomó una pose de orgullo - Un Furia Nocturna único en su clase ¿habías visto otro a caso? - la chica reparó en el dragón e intento disimular su asombro - Y Chimuelo - dijo a su dragón - ella es...ah...

\- Kaysa - respondio la chica en tono serio el cual no cambio ni siquiera cuando el Furia Nocturna le gruño como respuesta

\- Kaysa es quien me causo esta herida y me capturo en esta celda - decía a su dragón - y desde ahora, nuestra nueva aliada - El Furia Nocturna lo miró como si su Jinete hubiera perdido la cordura - Si, así como lo oyes ¿no es así? - la chica no respondió - ¡Vamos! Hace un rato estabas dispuesta a una alianza con el Patético hijo de Estoico el Vasto

\- Es que... no... no esperaba...

Hiccup suspiro aunque la chica no terminó su frase - No soy lo que esperabas... Tranquila, no eres la primera que lo dice

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! - respondió la chica rápidamente - Me refiero a que yo...

\- ¿ahora dudas sobre traicionar a tu gente por mi?

\- ¡Eso Jamas! - respondió rápido otra vez - Ya no pertenezco con esos traidores - dijo dándole la espalda - Pero tampoco se si tu no vas a traicionarme de un momento a otro, no te conozco - dijo girándose lentamente hacia el cuando de pronto vio al dragón a punto de disparar en su dirección, instintivamente cerro los ojos imaginando lo peor cuando inesperadamente algo la tomó por el brazo y la apartó del camino. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se vio cubierta por uno de los brazos del chico y notó que aquel disparó había sido para destruir la reja de su prisión

\- Es cierto no me conoces, empieza por saber que, uno, mi dragón y yo nunca atacaríamos a alguien por la espalda - dijo Hiccup ahora desenvainando la cuchilla que llevaba en uno de sus brazales y la apuntó a la chica - ¡Ahora sí sigues tu! - volvió a decir Hiccup haciendo que la chica de nuevo cerrara los ojos, pero de nuevo la sorprendió cuando sintió que sus manos eran liberadas por las sogas que la ataban. La chica lo miro sorprendida -¡Listo!

\- Pero, yo creí que...

\- ¿Alguien que te va a traicionar haría eso? - argumentó Hiccup, la chica iba a responder cuando unas fuertes pisadas se acercaban por la escalera

\- ¡Es hora! - dijo Hiccup - ¡Chimuelo! libera la celda de los Meatheads, Kaysa ayúdame con el resto

\- ¡No hay tiempo! - gritó la chica al ver que no era solo un guardia, sino al menos unos cinco o seis - ¡Ya se dieron cuenta!

\- ¡Bien, cambio de planes! ¡Primero saldremos de aquí! - dijo Hiccup tratando de encontrar otra salida, pero la mas obvia y rápida era justo por donde venían los guardias

.

\- ¿Alguien puede recordarme el plan? - decía Brutacio desde su respectiva cabeza del Cremallerus

Todos los Jinetes, incluyendo algunos del equipo auxiliar, volaban en la oscuridad de la noche, con destino de liberar a su lider

\- ¡¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo?! - exclamó Astrid desde Tormenta

\- ¿que? - dijo Brutacio en tono inocente - Tiendo a olvidar si solo me repiten los planes unas...

\- ¡¿Cuarenta y dos veces?! - exclamó Astrid negando con la cabeza

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los Jinetes presentes por una vez no estaban muy seguros del plan, quizá Astrid estaba demasiado preocupada que olvido que el estilo de Hiccup no es un ataque directo, sino el elemento sorpresa

.

\- ¡¿qué pasó aquí?! - exclamó un guardia al llegar a la prisión refiriéndose al par de explosiones que habían escuchado, sin embargo todo parecía en orden

\- ¡Te dije que no era nada! - se quejó otro de los que lo acompañaban - Nadie aquí tiene suficiente cerebro para escapar así como a...

\- ¿Decían algo? - dijo Kaysa adoptando una coqueta pose mientras abria casualmente la reja y a sus manos liberadas y luego las situaba en su cintura orgullosamente

\- ¡Pero que... - exclamó otro de los guardias al verla

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó la chica

\- ¡Disparo de plasma! - gritó una voz a espaldas de los guardias, al volverse estos solo pudieron ver a un dragón disparando contra ellos, pero que de alguna forma erró su tiro pues en lugar de dar contra ellos, dio contra el techo

\- Parace que fallaste niño listo - dijo el guardia principal queriendo capturar de nuevo a Hiccup

\- ¿Encerio? - preguntó Hiccup señalando el techo, cuando los guardias siguieron su mirada vieron como este se desplegaba y caía sobre ellos

\- Dos - dijo Hiccup caminando cerca de la chica - Un Furia Nocturna jamas falla un tiro

\- Ah... oye...- dijo Kaysa distrayendo al chico de su orgulloso comentario - ¿que tal si nos damos prisa?

\- ¿debemos? - preguntó Hiccup en tono casual hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba ella. Habían vencido a esos guardias, pero al mismo tiempo habían alertado a todos los demás - ¡Salgamos de aquí!

\- Espera - dijo la chica deteniéndose en una celda - ¿tio Hotshot?

\- ¡Ve con el! - dijo el hombre mirando al chico - Creeme cuando te digo, es el autentico heredero de Berk... Puedes confiar

\- ¡Te sacare de aquí en cuanto estemos afuera! - aseguro la chica sin entender sus palabras anteriores

\- ¡Ponte... pónganse a salvo primero! Recuerda Kaysa, sabemos a quienes enfrentaran - tio y sobrina compartieron una última mirada y por fin corrió siguiendo al Jefe de Berk escaleras abajo

\- eh de decirlo - dijo la chica mientras bajaban - eso estuvo genial... la forma en que los incapacitaste

El Jefe sonrió - Nada mal para ser un chico patético ¿eh?

\- Supongo - respondio la chica compartiendo la sonrisa, ambos siguieron bajando la larga escalera

y por primera vez Kaysa reparó bien en el chico que iba a su lado. Sonrió de nuevo esta vez en otra forma que ella misma no pudo explicar e incluso levanto una ceja en señal de apreciación al tiempo que mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Recordó lo que recientemente su tío le había dicho sobre su padre y el de ese chico, y ese _"noviazgo"_ con el que bromearon

\- ¡De prisa! - añadió Hiccup sacándola de sus pensamientos y bajando aun mas rápido por la escaleras.

Sin embargo la chica se quedó momentáneamente en uno de los escalones mirándolo mientras bajaba y volvió a sonreír pensando en voz alta - No, no eres lo que esperaba

.

Mientras tanto fuera de la vieja construcción, toda la gente se había alborotado y se hallaba en alerta. Los guardias que habían enviado a revisar un no regresaban, al contrario, habían vuelto a escuchar una explosión mas

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - exclamó Saluk contra otro de los guardias, quien se intimido de inmediato

\- No, no tengo idea, los guardias que envio no han vuelto, pero no parece que halla alguien atancandonos o prisioneros tratando de huir - dijo el hombre encogido de hombros

\- ¡¿No parece?! - exclamó Saluk - ¿Como que "no parece"? Esos sonidos corresponden a un dragón ¿recuerdas lo que se dice de ese chico de Berk?¡Van a atacarnos usando dragones!

\- ¿Como adivinaron? - dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas, cuando Saluk y el guardia se giraron, solo vieron a una Nadder Mortal disparando fuego en su contra - ¡¿Qué hicieron con Hiccup?! - exigió la chica

\- Ah ¿Astrid? - dijo la temblorosa voz de Patapez al lado de la chica, este miraba a todos lados y se había percatado de algo que al parecer la Jinete no

\- Espera Patapez... No preguntare otra vez - dijo devolviendo su atención a los dos hombres - ¿Donde esta el Jefe de Berk?

\- Te aseguro que pronto aparecerá - dijo Saluk al tiempo que levantaba una mano en lo que parecía una señal. Al instante los Jinetes se vieron rodeados por enormes antorchas que aparecieron de la nada e iluminaron el lugar ademas de muchas flechas y rocas que amenazaban su vuelo

.

Aun bajando por la largisima escalera, Hiccup se detuvo de golpe al notar que mas guardias se acercaban a la prisión - ¡Cambio de planes!

\- ¿A donde? - cuestionó la chica - Te aseguro que este es el único camino a la unica salida

Hiccup pensó por unos segundos - ¿A donde da este muro?

La chica lo miró extrañada - A ningún lado... Tras este muro esta el acantilado en el que esta la prisión, solo hay mar y muy a penas sitio en donde pisar - Hiccup la escuchaba mientras miraba con atención el techo como si fuera de lo mas interesante mientras los pasos de los guardias se acercaban mas y mas - ¿quieres explicarme que...

\- Debemos ser muy rápidos - dijo Hiccup montando a Chimuelo pero sin sentarse, mas bien permaneció de pie en los estribos - ¡Ahora Chimuelo! - sin explicar nada a la chica, el dragón destruyó de un disparó la pared que efectivamente daba a un alto acantilado - ¡Sal y ocultate a la izquierda de esta pared! - ordenó Hiccup a la chica quien dudo - ¡Ya! - dijo al tiempo que era lanzado hacia arriba y se sostuvo de una de las vigas del techo. La chica aun dudosa tuvo que obedecer ese extraño plan y salio y trató de ocultarse

Los guardias finalmente llegaron al lugar encontrando solo al Furia Nocturna quien pareció retarlos a seguirlo y estos cayeron en su trampa - ¡Tras el dragón! - Chimuelo corrió en dirección a las celdas llevando tras el a todos los guardias, Hiccup se dejó caer ágilmente y salio por el hueco por el que la chica se había ido antes

\- Me quieres explicar que estas...

\- Shh - le dijo Hiccup e inconscientemente le tomó la mano para que la chica corriera tras el hasta lo mas alto del acantilado

\- ¡Se escapan! - dijo una voz desde abajo. Y al instante ambos vieron una enorme roca que iba disparada contra ellos, instintivamente se cubrieron pero el golpe nunca llegó, lentamente Hiccup abrió los ojos y vio que la roca había sido frenada por un Pesadilla Monstruosa que conocía muy bien

\- ¿Patan? - murmuro Hiccup y enseguida no solo lo vio a el sino al resto de los Jinetes - ¡Vamos! - dijo volviendo a correr con la chica tomando su mano nuevamente

\- ¡Patan, Patan oy, oy, oyyyyy...! - El Jinete del Pesadilla repentinamente se distrajo de su clásico festejo cuando reparó por primera vez en la chica que iba corriendo por el acantilado - ¡Wow! - dijo al observarla detenidamente, en verdad le parecía hermosa hasta que reparó en el detalle de que iba de la mano del Jefe - ¡Oh vamos! ¿enserio Hiccup? ¿pretendes llevarte a todas?

\- ¡Patan no hay tiempo para eso! - le dijo Hiccup desde tierra, frente al acantilado, quedándose sin camino y con más guardias tras ellos

\- ¿y ahora qué? - preguntó Kaysa al ver que estaban a punto de capturarlos otra vez, cuando de pronto una explosión mas rompió otro de las paredes de la prisión de la cual saltó el Furia Nocturna

\- ¡Sigamos! - exclamó Hiccup

\- ¿Queeee? - exclamó la chica que lo acompañaba cuando vio la dirección a la que ahora iba el Jefe, en realidad, no iba a ningun lado - ¡Pero vas directo al acantilado!

\- ¡Lo se! - respondio Hiccup sin dejar de correr y sin pensarlo se lanzó al acantilado llevándose a la chica con el

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - gritó ella cerrando sus ojos mientras caían sin piedad, cuando de pronto esa caída se frenó de repente

\- ¡Sostente! - gritó Hiccup, la chica abrió los ojos, ya no estaba cayendo en picada pero tampoco estaba a salvo. Veía que el Jefe de Berk ahora estaba completamente a salvo montando al dragón pero ella seguía colgando de su mano hasta que este de un impulso la ayudo a subir - ¡ahora no te sueltes! - dijo mientras Chimuelo descendía a gran velocidad, lo que llevó a la chica a aferrarse con fuerza al chico y de nuevo se fijo en el. Con el viento alborotando aun mas su cabello, con la luz de las antorchas y la luna iluminando parte de su rostro y esos ojos verdes que miraban con decisión a su nuevo oponente

\- Se lo que te digo - dijo la chica saliendo de su trance - Son demasiados para que quieras enfrentarlos ahora

\- Tienes razón - concordó Hiccup haciendo que Chimuelo volviera - ¡Jinetes de dragón reagrupense! - ordenó aunque les fue difícil obedecer la orden pues seguían atacándolos

\- ¡Escuchen, no pierdan tiempo! ¡Vayan en dirección a la isla vecina y dispercense! ¡Haya nos vemos! - ordenó nuevamente cuando los ataques se volvieron mas intensos, rápido ordeno a Chimuelo que volara en otra dirección pero los ataque se centraron mas en ellos

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo Brutacio viendo por primera vez a la chica - He de reconocer los buenos gustos de Hiccup

\- ¿Pero de donde salio esa chica? - preguntó Patapez también apreciandola mientras esta se aferraba a Hiccup para no caerse

\- ¡Oye tu! - gritó Brutilda, un poco molesta de que uno de sus admiradores prestara atención a otra chica - ¿quien se supone que eres?

\- Si Hiccup ¿de donde la sacaste? - pregunto Brutacio Interesado molestando mas a su hermana

\- A quien le importa de donde la sacó ¡oye hermosa! - dijo Patan adoptando su pose de orgullo - ¿No preferirías viajar conmigo?

\- ¡Patan, no es momento! - regaño Hiccup

\- ¿Por que hablas como si se conocieran Hiccup? - objetó Patan - No seas tan celoso ni envidioso si ella me prefiere ¿O acaso prefieres a Hiccup?

\- ¿Preferirlo? - dijo Kaysa hablando por primera vez, con una buena idea en mente al recordar lo que su tio le había contado - ¡Somos novios!

Hiccup se sorprendio un poco al oirla pero recordó lo que el tio de la chica había dicho. Según la amistad entre su padre y el de la chica, técnicamente ellos lo eran. Sabía que sus amigos ahora estarían mas que curiosos, por no decir nada de alguien mas que estaría incluso furiosa, pero también con una idea en mente, no objetó nada

Los Jinetes esperaban que Hiccup dijera o negara algo, pero al ver que sonrió en complicidad con ella se quedaron en shock mientras veían como el Furia Nocturna se alejaba de la escena a gran velocidad para sacar a su Jinete del peligro, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la Jinete que se había acercado en ese justo momento y con expresión de dolor y molestia también lo observaba alejarse

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo Patan en tono de queja - ¿que tiene Hiccup que no tenga yo?

\- ¿La pierna de metal? - contestó Brutacio

\- Wow que chica - murmuraba Patapez

\- Vaya, Hiccup si que fue rápido - dijo Brutilda ganandose una mirada por parte de Astrid

\- ¿No sería buena idea salir de aquí? - sugirió Patapez al percatarse que los ataques volverían, y asi con mucho en la mente, obedecieron la última orden del Jefe y volaron a la isla vecina

 _"Somos novios"... "Novios"_ resonaba en la mente de Astrid ¿Tan fácil y rápido Hiccup la había reemplazado?

.

.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kaysa al notar que el Furia Nocturna se desestabilizaba en su vuelo

\- Al parecer hay problemas, tendremos que parar para ¡Ahhhh! - gritaron ambos cuando el dragón aterrizó forzosamente en alguna parte de la oscura isla, rodeados de árboles - ¿estas bien amigo? - preguntó Hiccup acercándose al dragón, este le mostró la aleta y enseguida el Jinete la revisó - Me tomara un poco de tiempo, la varilla conectora esta un poco torcida pero nada grave... Nos iremos pronto - dijo a la chica quien asintió - pero mientras tanto - dijo poniéndose de pie con decisión - Hay algunas cosas que tendrás que decirme

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí el capítulo ¿que opinan?**

 **x cierto, en este capítulo seguro notaron que se dijo algo de que "técnicamente" Hiccup y Kaysa son novios, recuerden que en el capítulo anterior se dijo algo de que sus padres (Estoico y el de la chica) se conocieron y hablaron algo de comprometerlos. ¡Todavía no prendan las antorchas! En el siguiente capítulo se aclararan mas cosas todavía... Y créanme cuando les digo, todavía no odien a Kaysa**

 _ **Zahiera1322: No andas muy mal de teorías... ya veras que se va aclarando todo**_

 _Gabrielyalejandre_ ¡extrañaba tus reviews !... en el próximo capítulo te dedicare el avance... ¿por que hasta el próximo?

 **Bueno, por este, el avance sera una canción que forma parte de mi _soundtrack_ de este fic. **

**Escuchen con _mucha y cuidadosa atención_ la canción de _"Tenemos un secreto"_ de OV7, sería un avance futuro, pero no muy lejano, enserio, pónganle mucha atención**

 **¡No olviden los reviews!**


	6. Aliados

**N/A: _Sam Archer? ¡Extrañaba tus reviews! y la verdad creo que este que dejaste es mejor "summary" que el mio ;) Sabes? creo que tienes razón con el repentino parecido con Ranma 1/2, a el también le aparecen "novias" por todos lados ¡Y por su padre!_**

 ** _Drago Viking_ , el detalle de que pudieron escapar por ahí, bueno, en mi defensa digo que Hiccup es muy dramático ¿no? igual me divirtió esa pregunta**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **ALIADOS**

Hiccup había ordenado a los Jinetes dirigirse a la isla mas cercana que hubiera para ahí reagruparse, sin embargo el mismo no pudo seguir su propia orden pues repentinamente el vuelo de su dragón comenzó a tener problemas

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la chica que acompañaba al Jinete, pues tambien notó que vuelo se desestabilizaba

\- Parece que hay problemas - respondió Hiccup - Amigo, tendremos que parar para... ¡Ahhh! - gritaron ambos al sentir el repentino aterrizaje forzoso que hizo el Furia Nocturna

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y suspiraron, ni siquiera habían logrado salir de la isla donde habían sido prisioneros, lo cual indicaba que podrían encontrarlos en cualquier momento

\- Al menos los perdimos un poco - suspiró Hiccup y enseguida se dirigió a atender a su dragón - ¿estas bien amigo? - el Furia Nocturna le mostró la aleta y el Jinete encontró el problema - Es una torcedura en la varilla conectora - explicó - no es nada grave pero me llevara un poco de tiempo arreglarla - la chica asintió - Mientras tanto... Creo que hay algunas cosas que tendrás que explicarme,

La chica suspiró audiblemente y se encogió un poco de hombros, estaba casi segura de lo que le iba a preguntar, pero de inmediato recobró su habitual pose de seguridad - O tu puedes empezar - dijo la chica acercándose un poco al chico - por explicarme como sacaremos a mi tío de esa prisión, tienes que hacerlo si quieres que en verdad seamos aliados

\- Es por hay por donde vas a comenzar - respondio Hiccup imitando el tono que la chica usaba con el - Tienes que hablarme sobre a quienes voy a enfrentar exactamente

La chica lo miró extrañada por un momento ¿eso era lo que iba a preguntarle?

\- Dejaremos para después el tema de nuestro... "noviazgo" - dijo Hiccup adivinando lo que la chica pensaba, usando un tono algo coqueto al final acompañado por un leve acercamiento a la chica. De inmediato se apartó y comenzó a trabajar en la varilla conectora

\- ¿Que quieres saber? - preguntó la chica con decisión, recobrándose de ese reciente "coqueteo" que le dio el Jinete

\- ¿Quienes son exactamente? - preguntó Hiccup - ¿Que están planeando? ¿Por que están secuestrando a todos los herederos? Y sobre todo ¿Por que tenían un especial interés por... Mi?

\- Tampoco te creas tan importante - dijo la chica esta vez siendo ella la que adoptó ese "tono particular" - Como sabes, mi tío Hotshot era quien estaba al frente de todo solo seguido por Saluk, el hombre que nos traicionó... Hace un tiempo empezaron a planear apoderarse de las mayores riquezas del archipiélago, y después de varios planes el mejor fue el de secuestrar literalmente "lo mejor de cada isla"

\- Los herederos - concluyó Hiccup - Claro, de esa forma tendrían poder sobre cada isla

\- Y como pudiste ver, lo habíamos logrado - dijo la chica con orgullo - Excepto por ti - dijo mirándolo con interés - Desconozco el verdadero interés que tenían por...

\- ¿Por alguien tan patetico como yo? - sugirio Hiccup

\- Mas bien, creo que los intereses diferían - aclaró la chica - Saluk y la mayoría decía, a razón de lo que los prisioneros decían, que eras el único que podría detenernos por se el heredero del reino al cual pertenece el famoso "Amo de dragones" - Hiccup se quedó estático un momento compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Chimuelo, ella desconocía que _el y e_ l eran la misma persona - Pero por la misma razón, serías la mejor adquisición para nuestros planes

\- Y ¿Ahora saben que soy yo y que te traje conmigo? - preguntó Hiccup

\- Yo y mi tio lo desconocíamos a pesar de tenerte a pocos metros de nosotros, es obvio que nadie conocía tu rostro... Pero seguro que después de ese escape y de la intervención de tus... amigos, no creo que tengan dudas de quien seas

\- Algo mas - añadió Hiccup mirando a la chica a los ojos - ¿Tu tio..

\- Estoy segura - dijo sin dejarle terminar, segura de lo que le preguntaría - de que el interés que el tenía por ti difería al de Saluk... Pero yo misma desconosco toda la historia ¡Acabo de enterarme y lo sabes! - dijo la chica empezando a hablar mas rápido - Nunca pensé que mi tío y mi padre vivieron en Berk alguna vez y que conocieron a tu familiar... - la chica se quedó pensativa - Pero mi tio estaba muy extraño desde antes que aparecieras... A decir verdad, cada año, en esta época, se comporta bastante raro

Aquello inquieto mas a Hiccup, pues era exactamente la misma actitud de su padre en esa misma fecha ¿Compartirían las razones?

.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la oscura prisión, un hombre con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su prisión, se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los barrotes de su celda

Estas fechas eran bastante duras para el, pero lo último que esperaba era que este año todo cambiara y se viniera sobre el con mas fuerza que todos esos años anteriores

El lo sabía, y mentalmente había querido prepararse para ese momento y creía haberlo logrado pero resultaba que no. El sabía que sus planes con el traidor de Saluk lo llevarían tarde o temprano de vuelta a Berk, a saquear esa isla en la que alguna vez vivió y encontrarse con el heredero de Estoico el Vasto

Ante ese pensamiento apretó aun mas los barrotes de su prisión y se golpeo mentalmente por haber estado equivocado tantos años. Todo ese tiempo, todos esos planes en los que tarde o temprano terminaría enfrentándose a el, pensó que se encontraría con el vivo retrato de Estoico y por eso no dudaba en ser capaz de enfrentarlo

Pero esa noche todo había cambiado, desde el momento que ese chico que nunca había visto apareció y el lo vio por primera vez, fue que en su mente surgió una posibilidad que una y otra vez lamentaba no haber considerado, y eso le hacia sentir idiota,

 _¿Como es que nunca pense que el hijo de... Estoico... podría parecerse a...?_ Repentinamente sintio una puñalada en el corazón ante ese nombre que no quiso pronunciar ni siquiera en su mente. Pero no podía engañarse, ese chico que efectivamente era hijo de Estoico _Es igual a ella... Es igual a... Valka_ pensó cerrando con fuerza los ojos y una vez mas se golpeo mentalmente, si hubiera conciderado esa posibillidad, desde el principio hubiera sabido que simplemente no podría dañarlo

Y eso, lo volvio un traidor para con su gente

Y lo mas curioso de todo era que ahora, estaba ahí prisionero, esperando ser rescatado presisamente por ese chico, el hijo de Estoico el Vasto

.

\- Arremeterán contra el si no nos damos prisa - demandó la chica ante la demora de su acompañante

\- Estoy por terminar - aseguró Hiccup sin preocuparse - Ahh ¿Kaysa? - dijo Hiccup llamándola por primera vez por su nombre - ¿Como es que una chica como tu termino con gente como esta?

La chica dudo un momento, sin embargo Hiccup notó que por su rostro pasaron diversas emociones, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante algun recuerdo que la chica de inmediato deshecho y enseguida su mirada se volvió dura

\- Por ahora solo puedo decirte que quería desquitarme con alguien - relató la chica sin querer darle demasiada importancia, desviando la mirada del chico - Creí que con ellos lo lograría

\- ¿Y lograste vengarte de ese que te rompió el corazón?

\- No me interesa hablar de el - respondio la chica sin pensar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que respondio exactemente lo que no quería decir - ¿Como lo supis...

\- Se lo que es tener el corazón destrozado - respondió Hiccup - Y tu comentario demuestra que estas en una de esas facetas

\- No hables como si me conocieras - respondió rápidamente - Yo no soy ninguna "princesa delicada" de esas chicas que solo piensan en asuntos románticos

\- Sí, ya lo note - respondió Hiccup ganándose otra mirada interrogadora de parte de la chica, como le cuestionara por casi leer su mente - El chico que montaba al pesadilla, acostumbra coquetear de ese modo, lo he visto durante años así como he visto las reacciones de las chicas... Y la forma en que tu lo rechazaste fue muy diferente a la de la mayoría

La chica de pronto se sintio acorralada, no había duda de que ese chico era muy observador, ademas de astuto, pues llegó al tema que ella quería evadir

\- Escucha - dijo con prisa - No te sientas tan importante... Sí dije que eras mi novio, pero tuve que recurrir a eso por que...

\- Por que así no se te acercaría ni Patan ni ninguno de los demás Jinetes - añadió Hiccup

\- Pero por una vez hubo algo que no tomé en cuenta - dijo la chica que de pronto volvió a adoptar su pose de "segura y coqueta" y caminó hasta acercarse a Hiccup - Ellos son tus amigos, no solo me descubrirán muy fácil, sino que arruine tu estatus, en caso de que tengas alguna conquista por ahí estarás en problemas - aseguró la chica con la mirada picara, incluso guiñándole un de sus ojos al separarse de el

\- Parece que fallaste en algo mas - dijo Hiccup esta vez siendo el quien adoptó un todo de voz suave - Si hubiera querido desmentirte lo hubiera hecho en ese instante, pues efectivamente ellos me conocen y creeme que los dejaste bastante intrigados

\- ¿Querías poner celosa a alguien mas? - dijo la chica pensando en voz alta

\- Parece que no soy el único aquí que adivina los pensamientos - dijo Hiccup dando los toques finales a la varilla conectora que estaba por terminar - Ademas de que... Técnicamente, sí somos... ¿novios? - sugirió Hiccup, la chica lo miró seria por un momento pero poco a poco los dos compartieron una sonrisa

\- Tu papá y el mio... ellos... - decía la chica empezando a encontrar divertido el tema

\- Sí, gracias a ellos en teoría eras novia de este patético chico - ambos rieron hasta que el sonido del movimiento de barcos los alertó

Lentamente caminaron hasta un sitio donde pudieran observar - ¿que están haciendo? - preguntó Hiccup al ver que los prisioneros salían de la vieja construcción

\- Era obvio - respondió Kaysa - Van a llevarlos al otro puerto

\- Y ¿Ese esta...?

La chica suspiro y sonrio para el chico - Justo en la isla a la que enviaste a tus Jinetes

\- Excelentes noticias - exclamó Hiccup con evidente sarcasmo

La chica rio - Lo son... o lo serían si yo no fuera ¡Tu nueva aliada! - exclamó la chica extendiendo su mano al chico, Hiccup compartió su sonrisa y la tomó.

* * *

 **N/A:Y Aquí el capitulo 6, creo que ya se fueron aclarando mas cosas, como a quienes va a enfrentar Hiccup esta vez, ademas de que se aclaró un poco mas que tiene que ver Hotshot con la historia que Estoico ocultaba de Hiccup ¿la van notando?**

 **Por otro lado, salio un poco corto, pero en el siguiente ya aparecerán los Jinetes con todo y sus reacciones**

Y por último, lo prometido es deuda, eh aquí el avance dedicado a **_Gabriel y alejandra rengell_**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **\- Es obvio que el Jefe de Berk y su asombrosa ropa no pueden aparecerse por ahí asi como asi**_

 _ **\- ¿Que estas sugiriendo?**_

 **. Y como complemento de este avance, les dejo la canción "Lo extraño que soy" de Phil Collins ;)...**

 **...Mmm y creo que tambien la de "Celos" de Fanny Lu**


	7. Quiero Saber

**CAPITULO 7**

La noche estaba bastante entrada pero seguía tan oscura como cuando todo inicio, esto lleva a todos a perder la noción del tiempo que había pasado, ignoraban si faltaba poco para que amaneciera o no. En esa isla cuyo nombre aún desconocían, resguardados entre los árboles habían aterrizado los Jinetes de dragón

La mayoría de ellos esperaba alguna especie de orden proveniente de la chica que en ese momento estaba al mando pero después de haber aterrizado esta se mantenía sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que los Jinetes abandonaron la idea de hacer que reaccionara y entablaron su propia conversación a la espera de alguna novedad en su actual misión

La Jinete de cabello rubio se había acuclillado a un lado de su Nadder Mortal, mantenía la vista en el cielo nocturno aunque su mente estaba en otra parte, en realidad sus pensamientos estaban bastante revueltos y no sabía ni siquiera que pensar, al menos hasta que perdió un momento la concentración y escuchó lo que sus compañeros conversaban, y por extraño que parezca esa platica le ayudo un poco a despejarse, pero no de la manera que esperaba

\- Por una vez no discuto lo que dice Patan - dijo Patapez en un susurro, aunque lo suficientemente audible - Sea quien sea esa chica ¡en verdad era hermosa!

\- De lo mas hermoso que han visto estos ojos - dijo Patan señalando sus pupilas dilatadas

Y de inmediato Astrid frunció el ceño al escucharlos - ¡Oigan! - llamó - ¿De que están...?

\- Es inútil Astrid - dijo Brutilda siendo la única que reaccionó pues no estaba enfrascada en esa charla de chicos, y ademas estaba mas que molesta por lo que escuchaba - Están demasiado concentrados en "La preciosa chica que ligo con Hiccup" - dijo en tono de burla que los aludidos ni siquiera notaron

\- Tus ojos y los de los demás - complemento Patapez lo dicho por Patan, ambos mantenían un tono soñador, como si estuvieran imaginando a la chica de la que hablaban - No solo es hermosa también se le ve que es...

\- ¿fuerte? ¿audaz? - sugirió Patan

\- ¡Oigan! - exclamó Brutilda - ¡Seguimos aquí! - dijo mas que nada señalándose así misma, después de todo hablaban sus "pretendientes"

No obstante aquello le resultó aún mas perturbador cuando el otro vikingo también se unió a sus comentarios

\- ¿Creen que Hiccup la una a los Jinetes de Dragón? - preguntó Brutacio en tono esperanzado, molestando aún mas a su hermana

\- ¡Pido entrenar con ella! - dijo Patan levantando la mano

\- ¡No, no lo hará! - exclamó Astrid en voz tan fuerte que por fin le prestaron atención a la enfurecida chica - ¡Nadie va a entrenar con ella! ¡Y Hiccup no la volverá una Jinete!

\- ¡Vaya, alguien esta celosa! - murmuro Brutacio

\- ¡Te escuche! - dijo Astrid - ¡olviden sus platicas de hombres para después! ¿Recuerdan que estamos en medio de una misión?

\- ¿Y eso que? - preguntó Brutacio desinteresado - No podemos movernos de esta isla

\- Eso es cierto - añadió Patapez - después de todo Hiccup nos buscara ahí, no hay que olvidar que el sigue solo en aquella otra isla

\- Bueno mi amigo - dijo Brutacio - "Solo" no es la palabra indicada, yo diría que Hiccup esta mas que acompañado

\- Con esa compañía ni recordaría que me encuentro en peligro - sugirió Patan enfureciendo mas al par de chicas

Sin embargo sus comentarios cesaron al percibir la mirada de la chica rubia que quería acabar con ellos en ese instante, sin embargo atinó a solo girarse y alejarse de ellos a donde escuchara sus conversaciones

\- ¿dije algo malo? - preguntó Patan en un susurro a lo que los demás lo acusaron con la mirada - ¿que? No es culpa mía... Es culpa de Hiccup... Como no sabe nada de chicas, actuó demasiado rápido

Aquellas últimas palabras de Patan calaron mas hondo en la Jinete que visiblemente se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada mas, continuo dándoles la espalda mientras se internaba en el bosque

 _"Hiccup actuo demasiado rápido"_ resonó en su mente, no había que ser un genio para saber a que se refería

 _"Somos novios"_ recordó las palabras de la chica, esa chica que montaba al Furia Nocturna junto con Hiccup, esa chica que nadie sabía de donde venía pero que todos comentaban que se veía espectacular y que parecía que el Jinete también la veía así.

Sentía al menos dos emociones encontradas, por un lado, sentía que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, Hiccup no podía haberla cambiado tan fácilmente, porque después de todo, ellos en realidad no había terminado... _¿o por parte del Jinete...si?_

Aquello atormento a la chica y mentalmente se golpeo por haber cortado con el en un arrebato de celos... _¿celos? ¿aquello habían sido celos para Hiccup?_... De pronto la otra emoción se fue haciendo mas presente, sus ojos se entrecerraron y limpio las lagrimas que había dejado escapar,

Si Hiccup creía que esos eran celos, no tenía ni idea de lo que ahora vería.

La furia se acrecentó en su mente y corazón ¿quien se creía esa chica? ¿en que estaba pensando Hiccup?

Repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de barcos que arribaban en la playa. Sigilosamente se acercó a donde no pudieran verla

Se suponía que era una isla sin habitantes, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio en las velas el mismo emblema de los que habían secuestrado a Hiccup

Se preguntó si Hiccup estaba bien, pero se prometió a si misma que en cuanto se asegurara de que esa gente no hubiera dañado a Hiccup, ella misma le daría una lección

Aun sin ser vista, volvio a donde estaba el resto de los Jinetes para alertarlos de lo que había visto y planear la siguiente estrategia para cuando Hiccup por fin arribara

.

Las horas pasaron mas rápidas de lo que esperaban todos los implicados. De un momento a otro ya estaban asomándose los primeros rayos del sol iluminando el vuelo del Furia Nocturna que estaba mas que cerca de la isla a la que se dirigían

El furia Nocturna se había tomado muy enserio lo de darse prisa, y voló con gran velocidad entre las nubes. Esto sin embargo fue bastante nuevo para su acompañante , quien no paraba de aferrarse al Jinete y luchaba con no mirar a ningún lado al menos mientras el dragón no bajara la velocidad, algo que nunca hizo

\- Sabes que tu dragón no quería traerme - se atrevió a decir sin abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que la velocidad descendía y estaban cada vez mas cerca de tierra

Y como si le respondiera el dragón gruñó como si le dijera que no era de su agrado - ¡Vamos amigo! - intentó decir Hiccup a lo que el dragón respondió parando de golpe haciendo que no solo la chica sino también su Jinete saliera volando de la silla y cayeran al suelo

\- No te aproveches - dijo Kaysa al notar que una de las manos del chico estaba en su cintura

\- Habla por ti - dijo Hiccup con una media sonrisa, al instante la chica notó que estaba casi encima del Jinete con su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico casi rosando su cabello y cuello, con los rostros a centímetros la chica esbozó una mueca y de inmediato se levantó

\- Eso quisieras - le dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie - Y... ¿cual es el plan?

Sin embargo la respuesta de Hiccup se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mas barcos que arribaban al puerto

\- Parece que todos se están trasladando hacia acá - comentó Hiccup

\- Es obvio que no sospechan que tu y tus Jinetes están en esta misma isla - respondió Kaysa - quizá tampoco sospechen que estoy de tu lado ahora... De no ser así no tendrías conocimiento de sus planes - decía mientras los dos permanecían ocultos entre los arbustos, observando como los barcos recién llegados iban con el resto de los prisioneros

.

\- ¿que noticias tienen? - preguntaba Saluk a uno de sus subordinados,

\- No hay rastro de ningún Jinete de dragón - respondió el hombre - No hay forma que sepan que estamos aquí ahora

\- ¿Que hay de Kaysa? - cuestionó Saluk

\- Escapó... por lo último que sabemos quizá este con el Jefe de Berk... Tenía razón, nos traicionó

\- Aun tengo una carta que jugar contra esos traidores - dijo Saluk mirando como entre cuatro hombres sostenían a Hotshot, haciéndolo caminar hasta su nueva prisión - De todos modos no hay que bajar la guardia, los Jinetes volverán a atacar, si Kaysa ahora esta con ellos no dudara en traicionarnos por salvar a su querido tío

Hotshot alcanzó a escucharlo, pero los hombres que lo sostenían lo obligaron a bajar la cabeza, no obstante siguió mirando en dirección al cielo como si esperara ver a su sobrina Espero que estés bien pensaba - ¡avanza! - exclamó otro de los guardias dándole un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se arqueara de dolor

.

\- ¡como se atreve! - exclamó Kaysa con furia levantándose de golpe

\- ¡Espera! - la detuvo Hiccup - ¡No puedes ir haya!

\- ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como lo torturan! - dijo el voz baja e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su cintura como buscando algo, algo que no encontró

Hiccup tomó nota de ese detalle, y supuso correctamente que la chica buscaba el arma con la que lo había atacado a el. Misma que seguro le habían quitado cuando se volvió prisionera

Siguio la trayectoria de la mirada de la chica, de vuelta a su antiguo equipo

No lograban escuchar bien todo lo que decían, pero vieron como Saluk se acercaba a Hotshot, ambos se miraron con rencor y de la nada Saluk sacó una espada con la que amenazó a Hotshot

\- ¡No se atreverá! - volvió a murmurar Kaysa, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su tío no recibió ningún daño. Pero podía asegurar que Saluk le amenazo con matarlo irónicamente, con la misma arma de su sobrina - Ese traidor... - murmuro de nuevo al ver que llevaban a su tío a la prisión

\- Escucha - dijo Hiccup queriendo tranquilizarla - Se como te sientes, pero debemos pensar

\- Si tu plan no incluye liberar a mi tio como una prioridad, te aseguro que te voy a...

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso! - exclamó Hiccup y al instante volvió a calmarse

\- ¡Bien! - respondio - Entonces, por favor dejame oir tus planes

Hiccup lo pensó por unos segundos - Atacar desde adentro... Tu misma dijiste que desconocen el rostro del Jefe de Berk... pues pienso aprovechar eso - decía Hiccup empezando a entusiasmarse pensando que era un excelente plan - a ti te reconocerán, pero si logro escabullirme hasta la prisión liberare a tu tío y los demás sin llamar la atención en primera instancia, para entonces los Jinetes ya estaran aquí y ¡Atacaremos de frente!

La chica levantó una ceja e hizo ademan de aplaudir - Vaya, ese es un gran plan - dijo con una mano en la cintura

\- Gracias - dijo Hiccup en una pequeña reverencia

\- Ahora dime ¿como te vas a escabullir?

\- Ellos desconocen mi rostro ¿no?

\- Mmm.. muy bien - dijo la chica - Osea que solo caminaras casualmente entre todos ellos hasta llegar a la prision... presumiendo tu espectacular ropa característica de un Jefe vikingo... Seguro que no te notaran

\- Ya entendí sarcástica - dijo Hiccup y suspiro, pues tenía razón, no había considerado ese detalle

\- ¿y que harás?

\- Estoy trabajando en ello - respondió Hiccup

Pasaron mas minutos, Hiccup se había sentado contra Chimuelo pensando en como terminar esa parte de su plan

Si bien era cierto que esa gente desconocía su rostro, tampoco les era familiar, sería muy obvio que no es uno de ellos y levantaría sospechas de inmediato

Kaysa por su parte empezaba a desesperarse ante su silencio, pero haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y no presionarlo, comenzó a realizar diversos ejercicios. Estiro su esbelta cintura a los lados y caminó unos cuantos pasos con increíble elegancia, algo poco usual en un vikingo, hasta llegar a uno de los árboles el cual empezó a trepar, imaginando que era un mástil de un barco a los que estaba tan acostumbrada. Desde arriba observó el paisaje imaginando que estaba en medio del mar hasta que agilmente se dejó caer de este árbol

Con gracia volvió a ponerse de pie y cortó una rama del mismo árbol que había trepado

Todo esto sin embargo no paso desapercibido para el vikingo que la acompañaba, sin que ella se diera cuenta había tomado nota de todo lo que hacía. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención, era que mucho en el comportamiento de esa chica difería al de una vikinga

La chica, sin saber que era observada, empezó a mover esa rama como si de una espada se tratase, cuando de pronto sintió que había alguien a su lado. De inmediato se giró para ver como Hiccup en algún momento se había levantado de donde estaba y ahora imitaba lo que ella hacía. La chica frunció el ceño frustrada por esto, pues pensó que el quería molestarla. Así que continuo con sus movimientos queriendo hacerlos mas difíciles

Sin embargo eso no detuvo al Jefe, que siguió imitando cada cosa que hacia. La chica se molestó aun mas y aumento la dificultad de lo que hacia, dándole un toque mas particular que estaba segura que un vikingo no conocía

Levantó en alto su "espada" y simulo que daba estocadas al tiempo que giraba en círculos como si estuviera enfrentando a varios a la vez, así continuo hasta que saltó y se sostuvo con una mano de otro árbol, quedando colgando de este, siempre sin perder la elegancia. Y con un gesto le pidió al vikingo que la igualara, cuando vio que este estaba a punto de hacerlo suspiró frustrada - ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

\- Escucha - dijo Hiccup - Tenías razón ¿si? Un vikingo, mas específicamente el Jefe de Berk en particular con todo y su asombrosa ropa no puede aparecer caminando entre piratas así como así y pasar desapercibido

\- ¿que estas sugiriendo?

\- Es obvio, un Jefe vikingo no es de utilidad en estos momentos... Mi plan exige pasar desapercibido entre ellos para poder liberar a todos sin llamar la atención

\- ¿Y eso significa?

\- Yo no tengo idea de como hacer eso...

\- Ya lo se - respondió la chica - No tienes idea de como comportarte como un... Pirata

\- Pero se que tu si... Así que... Dime como y yo aprenderé... haré lo que sea que hagas... Quiero saber todo... Muéstrame como ser un pirata

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que por que estos idiotas me desarmaron ya no podría contigo?**_


	8. Como ser un pirata

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Como ser un Pirata**

 _ **"Quiero saber... ¿puedes mostrarme?... Dime mas**_

 _ **Por favor muéstrame..."**_

 _ **(Phil Collins)**_

\- ¿Ves eso? - preguntó Kaysa que se ocultaba entre los arbustos y le señalaba dos barcos, los mas imponentes de todos los que había, de hecho eran de lo mas imponentes que alguno de los dos había visto jamas

\- Veo que estamos en sus terrenos, eso veo - respondió Hiccup

\- No, no, no - añadió ella - "Ira y Espectro" los barcos principales comandados en su momento por mi tío y Saluk respectivamente

\- De acuerdo - respondió Hiccup - ¿y eso como nos sera de utilidad?

\- Ya lo veras - dijo ella tomándole la mano para que la siguiera a uno de los barcos

\- Espera ¿que crees que haces? - dijo Hiccup en un susurro

\- Iremos directo a la Ira - respondió ella

\- O eso no lo discuto - añadió Hiccup con sarcasmo pero siguiéndola hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de la entrada al barco - Prácticamente estamos entregándonos ¿no crees?

\- Nadie viene aquí a estas horas - aseguró Kaysa abriendo la puerta y entrando sin pensar - ¡Anda! ¿o esperas una cordial invitación?

\- Supongo que no - dijo Hiccup resignado - Chimuelo has guardia y alertanos de cualquier movimiento - el Furia Nocturna asintio mientras su Jinete entraba en el barco y caminaba tras su aliada, el interior del barco era oscuro y apenas si se podía ver por donde caminaban, no obstante la chica lo conocía bastante bien y eso no le daba problemas, Hiccup la siguió hasta que se detuvieron frente a uno de los camarotes, la chica abrió la puerta sin dudarlo y le indicó que también pasará mientras ella encendía un candelabro que iluminaba la habitación

\- ¿que hacemos aquí? - preguntó Hiccup observando a su alrededor, por lo que podía imaginar seguro se trataba del camarote principal

\- Puedes empezar por quitarte la armadura - dijo la chica mientras buscaba en el interior de un antiguo baúl - Y el resto de la ropa

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! - exclamó Hiccup

\- No te emociones - dijo la chica al tiempo que le lanzaba varias prendas que el Jinete atrapó con agilidad - Te esperó afuera - añadió al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida, cuando repentinamente algo la alertó, se giro de nuevo a el diciéndole que guardara silencio y con una seña le indicó que la acompañara

Hiccup se extraño por eso, pero la siguió nuevamente sin soltar lo que le había arrojado hacía unos momentos - Dijiste que nadie venía aquí a estas horas - comentó en un susurro

\- No lo hacían - respondió en voz baja - Igual no te detengas - volvió a añadir con otra seña para que le siguiera hasta que llegaron de nuevo a donde estaba el Furia Nocturna

\- Creí que nos habían descubierto - comentó Hiccup al haber salido y haber encontrado todo en calma

\- No fue así - respondió ella con una sonrisa - ¿Querías lecciones, no? Te tengo noticias ¡Acaban de empezar!... ¡Vamos! - mandó internándose en el bosque nuevamente. Hiccup suspiro antes de volver a seguirla

.

\- Entonces ¿entendieron lo que dije? - preguntó la chica con la mirada expectante mientras mantenía ambos brazos cruzados

\- Si - respondió Brutacio - básicamente Hiccup nos envió directo a una muerte segura

Astrid golpe su rostro con frustración

\- Es obvio que Hiccup no sabía que esta isla era la otra base de esos piratas - dijo Patapez - Ademas, por lo que dijo Astrid ellos solo están en cierta parte de la isla, mientras no se aventuren a adentrarse mas, no seremos vistos, ademas aun tenemos que esperar a Hiccup aquí

\- Si mis cálculos no fallan y por lo regular no - dijo Brutacio - Hiccup y esa hermosura ya deben de haber llegado a la isla desde hace rato

\- ¿Que les hace suponer que Hiccup esta con ella? - cuestiono Astrid

\- Pues si yo fuera Hiccup no la dejaría - respondió Patan - aunque si fue lo bastante idiota para hacerlo quizá yo pueda ir a rescatarla

\- Si estaba montando a Chimuelo es obvio que están juntos - añadio Patapez haciendo que la rubia se cruzara de brazos frustrada. Pero pensó que debía calmarse, el que probablemente estuvieran juntos y que esa chica estuviera acosándolo como muchas otras, no significaba propiamente que Hiccup estuviera coqueteando con ella o algo asi

\- Si Brutacio esta en lo correcto - dijo Patapez cambiando el tema - ¿como va a encontrarnos Hiccup? no podemos dar ninguna señal por que los piratas nos descubriran

\- Tendremos que pensar en algo

\- Y si Hiccup fue de nuevo capturado por los piratas? - preguntó Brutilda

\- No me sorprendería - dijo Astrid - Es bien sabido por todos los vikingos lo que son los piratas, gente despreciable en la que no puedes confiar ni en sueños

.

\- Vaya - dijo la chica sorprendida - Para que un vikingo piense así de un pirata... estas a punto de convertirte en uno

\- Muy graciosa - dijo Hiccup - Y ¿por donde comenzamos?

\- Espera Jinete de dragón - dijo la chica - Yo nunca dije que si te entrenaría

\- Pense que habías accedido - dijo Hiccup - Primero, me llevaste a "asaltar" el interior de un barco enemigo y segundo, me parece recordar que estabas muy interesada en que yo libere a tu tío... ¿quieres noticias? ¡Ese plan es el único para lograrlo!

\- ¡Bien! - dijo la chica - ¡Como ordene su majestad! - añadió con una pequeña reverencia ante Hiccup quien rodó los ojos al verla. Lentamente ella se incorporó con una sonrisa - Haber si tienes lo que se necesita - añadió con tono arrogante

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos al oírla y sonrió levemente, imitando su expresión

.

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, Hiccup mantenía una expresión seria mientras la escuchaba, su postura era como si estuviera al mando de un ejercito

el ambiente de pronto parecía acompañado por una épica melodía

Kaysa se acercó lo suficiente a Hiccup, y observó su postura - Demasiado formal - anunció, y con una de sus manos le fue indicando - Cabeza en alto, pero no como si se tratara de soldados. Hablamos de una pose orgullosa, vanidosa si quieres llamarlo así. Camina como si estuvieras seguro de que todas las chicas que te miren caerán a tus pies - Con una seña le indicó que practicara - Olvida el andar de un vikingo ¡un pirata lo identifica fácilmente!

Hiccup comenzó a caminar tratando de poner en practica lo que había escuchado en su primer "lección"

\- La forma de caminar va acompañada de la mirada, ya te lo dije, como que sabes que cuantas chicas te miren estarán muriendo por una mirada tuya

\- Si, es difícil de imaginar - añadió Hiccup mientras caminaba

\- ¡Eso fue perfecto! - felicitó la chica

Hiccup sonrió una vez mas, poniendo en practica sin querer su primera lección que el resumía con "presumir"

\- Pero aun no terminas - añadió la chica

Kyasa caminó en la forma que había explicado, pero esta vez añadió otros toques adicionales - Exhibete un poco - dijo deteniendo su andar con una coqueta pose de una mano en la cintura y mirada de lado - Y sobre todo ¡lucete! - añadió al tiempo que hacia un par de movimientos con "espada"

Hiccup sonrio, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, caminó unos cuantos pasos y "mejoro" los pases que había hecho ella con la espada

\- Nada mal - dijo la chica - Parece que se te dan las espadas

Hiccup sonrió un poco sin responder, ni siquiera por practicar en "presunción" quería alardear con que era de los mejores en el ramo de la esgrima

\- Tu no estas nada mal - comentó Hiccup señalando la pequeña herida que ella le había causado en el rostro horas atras

La chica sonrió de lado - ¿tenía buen filo?

\- ¡Oh si! - respondio Hiccup algo divertido, sin embargo volvio a ponerse serio al ver la expresión nostalgica de la chica

\- Mi tío Hotshot me la obsequio... Era la favorita de mi padre - dijo la chica explicando su expresión triste - Ahora la tiene Saluk - dijo adoptando tono de desprecio entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos por el pecho

\- No por mucho tiempo - añadió Hiccup - Tienes mi palabra de que traeré de vuelta a tu tio... Y a esa espada también

La chica pareció divertirse con ese comentario - ¿Es enserio?

\- Claro - respondio Hiccup - Si no es asi, yo mismo te forjare una nueva

\- Oh ¿ahora sabes forjar espadas?- dijo la chica fingiendo asombro. Ambos rieron

\- Dime algo, hace un rato cuando te detuve para que fueras tras Saluk, ¿que pensabas hacer? digo...Ya no estas armada

La chica lo miró como si esas palabras la hubieran ofendido, de inmediato puso ambas manos en su cintura y se inclinó hacia el, adoptando esa pose típica de ella

\- ¿Crees que por que esos idiotas me desarmaron ya no podría contigo? - cuestiono la chica con incredulidad

\- Mejor no apostamos - respondió Hiccup dándole la espalda

\- Hay muchas maneras en las que se puede hacer caer a alguien - dijo ahora acercándose peligrosamente a el adoptando de nuevo su tono de voz suave

\- ¿A si? - preguntó Hiccup mientras retrocedía luchando con que su voz no temblara

\- Asi es - dijo la chica -A alguien como un pirata o...- dijo poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros del chico - un atractivo Jinete de Dragón

Hiccup aclaró su garganta nerviosamente tratando de no perder la seguridad - Me gustaría ver eso

\- ¿Encerio? - sugirió la chica acercándose aun mas y mirándolo coqueta

\- De verdad- respondió Hiccup - No creo que... ¡Ahh! - De un momento a otro Hiccup estaba contra el suelo - ¿que fue eso?

La chica rió - ¿Sigues pensando que no puedo vencer a alguien estando desarmada?... Creo que ya se cual sera la próxima lección "Aprender a sobrellevar coqueteo sin morir en el intento nivel elemental"

\- ¿elemental? - exclamó Hiccup como si ahora lo hubieran ofendido a el, discretamente miro de reojo al Furia Nocturna y podía jurar que estaba riendose de el

\- ¡claro! Y ni siquiera pensar en enseñarte a darlos no creo que puedas

\- ¿tan segura estas? - preguntó Hiccup poniéndose de pie

\- Dejemos este básico de "piratas" para después - dijo Kaysa ahora siendo ella la que vio de pies a cabeza al joven, volvió a acercarse a el y con una mano examinó la capa que Hiccup llevaba colgando del cuello, lo miro de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior

\- Si, si lo se - dijo Hiccup - Demasiado patético para volverme un pirata ¿no?

.

\- ¿Las ropas fueron del agrado el Jefe? - preguntaba la chica que le daba la espalda, al ver que este estaba demorandose

\- En realidad... Creo que lo son - afirmó la voz de Hiccup a sus espaldas

\- ¿Es enserio? - exclamó la chica sorprendida - Eso lo quiero ver -añadió girándose sin avisar. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al igual que cayó su mandíbula, parpadeo repetidas veces sin disimular su asombro

\- ¿y que tal? - preguntó Hiccup sin saber como interpretar la forma en que lo veía, sobre todo cuando el Furia Nocturna también cambio la forma en que lo veía, pues su Jinete había cambiado por completo

La camisa que vestía ahora era color rojo oscuro y cruzaba sutilmente en su pecho sobre la cual se había puesto un chaleco en color negro sin abrochar

Al rededor de su alborotado cabello había amarrado una banda en el mismo color negro. Al igual que los pantalones y la única bota en su pierna derecha. Solamente había conservado el cinturón de doble vuelta y la _Inferno_ que seguía atada a un pierna derecha

Pero era lo de menos, El Jefe vikingo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando en su lugar a un autentico pirata

\- Yo...- dijo Kaysa algo nerviosa - No lo creía posible pero, podrías pasar por un verdadero pirata - elogio - Sí - dijo recobrando la seguridad - Nada mal para un Jefe vikingo - aunque no queriendo engañarse a si misma, esas palabras se quedaban cortas

\- Ehh ¿gracias? - añadió Hiccup no muy seguro pues no podía verse a si mismo. Pero recordó lo que le había dicho y trataba de no perder "la seguridad y la presunción"

.

\- De acuerdo no perdamos mas tiempo - dijo Kaysa a punto de retomar las lecciones - Pasaremos a los últimos dos puntos mas importantes... Aunque no lo creas, no soy la única chica que forma parte de su tripulación, pero también tienen excelentes luchadores - dijo arrojandole una rama de un árbol bastante larga - Siendo un pirata hay dos formas diversas en las que podrás contra ellos. La mas obvia ¡la lucha! - dijo al tiempo que lo atacaba con la rama como si fuera una espada. Sin ningún problema Hiccup respondió a sus ataques - La segunda es...

Sin dejarla terminar, Hiccup sorpresivamente la tomó por la cintura y la acercó un poco a el e inclinó su rostro al de ella quedando a escasos centimetros. La chica se había quedado sin habla, de pronto solo se había perdido en sus profundos ojos verdes

\- ¿Algo como esto? - preguntó Hiccup con voz baja pero bastante seductora

\- Ehh yo... - decía la chica _"¡¿Por que estoy tartamudeando?!"_ se regaño a si misma

\- ¿No va a defenderse la experta pirata? - preguntó Hiccup conservando el tonó seductor

\- No, no te creo capaz de lastimar a ninguna chica - respondió Kaysa sin dejar de ver sus ojos verdes

\- En eso tienes razón - respondió Hiccup con seguridad y se acercó un poco mas cuando dijo - Yo jamas te haría daño

Aquellas palabras dejaron a la chica totalmente desarmada. Sobre todo al recordar a aquel chico del que aún quería vengarse. Hiccup era muy diferente a el, decía la verdad, el jamas le haría daño

De un momento a otro el agarre de Hiccup se rompió y orgullosamente le mostró que la había desarmado sin que ella siquiera lo notara. fue hay cuando la chica recordó que las palabras de Hiccup eran parte de la lección de piratería, sin embargo pesar de eso sonaron demasiado sinceras. De pronto pensó que Hiccup había aprendido demasiado rápido

\- Parece que no necesito clases de "coquetería" nivel elemental - dijo Hiccup queriendo aligerar el ambiente, pues veía la expresión de la chica

.

\- Uuyy - decía Brutacio mientras su Cremallerus aterrizaba - Piratas del amor... Hiccup no pierde el tiempo

\- ¿Por que lo dicen? - protestó Astrid al instante - Es obvio que ese no era Hiccup... Ellos ya no están juntos

Los Jinetes se habían preocupado por el retraso de Hiccup, y se habían arriesgado a sobrevolar la isla solo hasta donde los piratas no pudieran verlos. Sin embargo lo unico que habían visto era a la "hermosa chica" que habían visto con Hiccup, "abrazada" a alguien

\- ¿entonces con quien estaba esa hermosura? - argumentó Patan

\- No sean idiotas - añadió Astrid mas frustrada - ¡Era otro pirata! ¿No lo ven?

\- No - respondió Brutacio - Ese era Hiccup

\- ¡No, no lo era! - añadio Astrid

\- Si lo era - añadio Brutacio - Raras veces me equivoco, asi que temo decirte Astrid que ese era Hiccup

\- ¿Vestido como pirata? - preguntó Patapez a favor de Astrid - Hiccup no haría algo así

\- Es mas que evidente que cambio su lealtad - respondió Brutacio

\- ¡Es mentira! Hiccup no nos traicionaría por irse con ellos... ¡Mucho menos querría si quiera verse como ellos! - protestó Astrid

\- Querida Astrid temo que los celos te están cegando - dijo Patan queriendo sonar serio

\- ¡Yo no soy celosa! - exclamó la chica rubia recibiendo miradas de todos los Jinetes - ¿Que? ¡No lo soy!

\- Astrid... - comenzó Patapez

\- Todos sabemos que lo eres - añadió Patan

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que Hiccup te dejo plantada por pasar tiempo con Heather? - sugirio Patapez

\- ¿o la vez que juraste matarlo? - añadió Patan

\- Yo lo recuerdo - dijo Brutacio - Solo habías visto que Hiccup ayudaba a otra mujer a subir las escaleras y te molestaste, enseguida juraste acabar con el... Hasta que te diste cuenta que era su madre

Astrid se sonrojo y desvió la mirada ante ese recuerdo, se había sentido mas que patética por haberse puesto celosa de eso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a quien estaba ayudando Hiccup, solo había visto que era otra mujer. Cuando comprobó que era Valka se había sonrojado tanto como lo hacia ahora y de pronto el gesto de Hiccup para con su madre le había parecido de lo mas encantador y caballeroso

.

En los limites del campamento pirata, entre los arbustos estaban un dragón y dos chicos, esperando por el momento oportuno, detallando cada parte de lo que seguía del plan

\- De acuerdo Hiccup - dijo Kaysa sonando muy decidida - Ve por ellos... ¡Estas listo!

* * *

N/A: **Ok, por si lo quieren ver, la ropa de Hiccup que se cambia en este capitulo esta basada en Will Turner de "Piratas del Caribe"**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?!**_

 _ **\- Lo que yo llamó... "Le plati a les germenes"**_

 **Y Disculpas por haberme retrasado en publicar el capitulo, para compensarlo...**

 _ **AVANCE FUTURO**_

 _ **Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro reemplazado por confusión, empezó a mirarlos a ambos al notar una extraña conexión entre ambos - Y... la incomodidad a empezado**_


	9. Reencuentro y Escape

**CAPITULO 9**

\- De acuerdo Hiccup - dijo Kaysa con voz decidida - Ve por ellos... ¡estas listo!... ¿Hiccup? - preguntó al ver que este no contestaba y de inmediato se puso a buscarlo con la mirada. Al localizarlo esboso una mueca de disgusto - ¡¿Hiccup?!

\- ¿Pasa algo? - respondio este despreocupado, deteniendo los mimos que le daba a su Furia Nocturna

\- ¿No me has escuchado? - cuestiono la furiosa chica

Hiccup se puso de pie lentamente - Efectivamente he escuchado a la experta pirata - dijo con tono elegante, borrándole a la chica la furia que tenía contra el - Ha llegado la hora de empezar con el plan

Kaysa asintió - Veo que recuerdas lo mas elemental - añadió al ver su forma de actuar, el vikingo seguía interpretando al pirata

\- Lo se - respondio Hiccup - Nada del andar rudo de un vikingo, nada del habla ruda de un vikingo... Nada de vikingos

\- ¡Correcto! - felicitó Kaysa pero ahora su expresión se tornó preocupada - ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras devolvía la vista al campamento pirata - No pensaras enserio en solo salir de aquí y caminar con confianza como si fueras uno de ellos hasta llegar casualmente a la prisión... ¡Hiccup! - exclamó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado y hacia precisamente eso - Lo reprobare por eso - murmuro cruzando los brazos sin dejar de mirarlo

.

Poniendo en practica todo lo que le habían enseñado, Hiccup caminaba en dirección a donde estaban la mayoría de las actividades de los piratas

Su plan era sencillo. Kaysa le había dicho en cual nave estaban los prisioneros, y a estas horas del dia no había mas que un guardia vigilando y una que otra chica que se ocupaba de la comida

Con todo el andar característico de un pirata, Hiccup comenzó a caminar entre los demás, estos iban de un lado a otro en sus diversas actividades. Cuando alguno se le quedaba mirando, Hiccup se limitaba a sonreír con arrogancia y exceso de confianza, los auténticos piratas devolvían el saludo, Hiccup en verdad estaba pasando desapercibido

Ahora solo le faltaba una excusa para llegar al barco que retenía a los prisioneros

\- ¡Oye tu! ¿que estas haciendo? - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, por un breve momento pensó que lo habían descubierto, pero al girarse vio a una mujer que se acercaba a el con una enorme charola llena de comida, la suficiente para varias personas - ¡Ya sabes que a Raleig no le gusta esperar por su comida! - exclamó entregándole de golpe la charola - ¡Y mas te vale que la lleves con cuidado, es el último platillo que queda y ya sabes que no come otra cosa!

 _"¿Raleig?"_ pensó Hiccup y sonrio para sus adentros, por lo que Kaysa le había dicho ese era el nombre del guardia que buscaba. Era perfecto, ya tenía el pretexto para acercarse a esa nave

\- ¿Que se supone que es esto? - se preguntó Hiccup al ver entre la comida un plato bastante extraño

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - le regaño la mujer - Se llama "le plati a la sale di mar" y es el favorito del guardia ¡Ve y llevaselo ahora! ¡Anda, no pierdas tiempo y ve directo al Espectro!

Hiccup asintió, esa mujer no estaba para nada de buen humor, así que comenzó a caminar de nuevo entre todo los ajetreados piratas en dirección al Espectro, el barco que estaba al mando de Saluk, y que por ahora la hacia de prisión

Se sorprendió cuando llegó y comprobó que efectivamente no había nadie mas resguardando ese barco. Por ese breve instante cuestionó la inteligencia de esa gente.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar accidentalmente chocó contra otro trió de piratas que corrían por el lugar y tiro precisamente el platillo especial al suelo, de hecho, prácticamente cayo entre el lodo

Hiccup miro de un lado a otro esperando nadie lo viera, y comenzó a levantar la comida, y a ponerla en el mismo plato en la misma manera que estaba antes

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - reclamó en susurro la voz de Kaysa que se había acercado entre los arbustos

\- Lo que yo llamó "Le plati a los germenes" - respondió queriendo sonar divertido

\- ¿Piensas darselo asi? - exclamó la chica

\- ¡Si! - respondio Hiccup - Y mejor ocultate otra vez... ¡Chimuelo! ¡No olvides mi señal!

\- ¿Señal? - se preguntó Kaysa viendo de reojo al Furia Nocturna - ¿que te traes en mente? - se preguntó a si misma en un murmullo mirando como Hiccup entraba tranquilamente a la nave enemiga

.

\- ¡Pasa, pasa! -dijo el guardia ansioso al ver que llegaba su comida. Hiccup por su parte entró al barco con cautela, mas al recordar que debía olvidar esa actitud, de inmediato retomó la elegante y arrogante pose de todo un pirata. Después de todo, ese guardia podía reconocerlo - ¡Déjala sobre esa mesa, ya muero de hambre! - añadió el guardia mientras tranquilamente le daba la espalda al Jefe vikingo

Hiccup sin embargo aprovecho ese momento para observar a su alrededor. Fácilmente creyó identificar el camino que daba a los prisioneros. Aprovechando la breve distracción del guardia, Hiccup comenzó lentamente a caminar en esa dirección

El guardia por su parte comenzaba a degustar su platillo favorito, parecía tan absorto en este que no se daba cuenta de que el pirata/vikingo se dirigía a la prisión. Por su parte, Hiccup al verlo comenzó a aterrarse pues probablemente descubriría el sabor a lodo de inmediato, eso lo llevaría a crear un gran alboroto y ahora si iban a descubrirlo. Decidió que no le daría tiempo, y casualmente siguió caminando intentando que el guardia no lo viera, pero...

De pronto los ojos del hombre se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus orbes mientras masticaba y tragaba lentamente. Enseguida golpeo con ambos puños la mesa en la que se sentaba. Eso termino de alertar a Hiccup quien tenía que pensar en un plan rápido - ¡Esto... -decía el guardia - Esto sabe a...!

¡Que esta vez funcione! rogó Hiccup mentalmente mientras con toda su fuerza golpeaba la cabeza del hombre usando su pierna de metal, dejándolo estático al momento y al siguiente se desplomó sobre la mesa

\- Eso estuvo cerca - murmuro Hiccup, y enseguida vio con orgullo que esta vez si había golpeado con suficiente fuerza - Beneficios de tener una pierna de metal, supongo - murmuro mientras volvía a colocársela, y en eso percibió que el hombre inconsciente murmuraba algo. Sigilosamente se acerco para intentar escuchar

\- De.. Delici..oso

.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la prision del Espectro

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que tu amigo volverá para liberarnos? - dijo la voz de Dogsbreath que nuevamente compartía celda con su hermano, y para variar, nuevamente peleaban

\- ¡De verdad estas empezando a fastidiarme! - exclamó Thugory

\- Es que ¡digo! ¿No crees que ya deberíamos estar libres desde hace horas? - añadió Dogsbreath con sarcasmo

Aquello sin embargo, no solo molestaba a Thugory, tambien estaba empezando a preocupar a otro de los nuevos prisioneros

Hotshot volvía a aferrarse con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda, con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, ¿su sobrina estaría bien?... _El, estaría bien?_

El sonido de pisadas interrumpió no solo sus pensamientos si no la pelea de hermanos y alertó a todos los demas prisioneros. Desde que habían cambiado el lugar de su prisión no sabían que esperar ahora.

Hotshot entrecerró los ojos al ver la silueta del chico que se acercaba, dada la oscuridad de la celda era imposible distinguir bien de quien se trataba. La silueta se acercó lentamente a la prisión de Hotshot y ahí, permitió que vieran su rostro

Hotshot se sorprendió tanto o mas que la primera vez que lo vio, no solo por que ahora sabía quien era, sino que al igual que el resto de ellos, esperaba ver al mismo chico con ropas de Jefe Vikingo, Sin embargo quien estaba ante sus ojos era un autentico pirata. La mirada de Hotshot de pronto se tornó nostálgica ante un pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al ver al chico en esas ropas

Hiccup no sabía exactamente como interpretar eso, pero lo que si sabía era que el tiempo era apremiante - Los sacare de aquí - dijo con decisión al tiempo que rompía el candado de la prisión del hombre con una espada que no sabía de donde había sacado

.

Kaysa desde afuera, observaba todo con los nervios a flor de piel. Todo seguía tranquilo pero tampoco había noticias de Hiccup, no pasaba nada desde que entro al Espectro, y sin querer aceptarlo comenzó a preocuparse, después de todo no conocía en su totalidad el plan que el chico tenía en mente

Cuando de pronto, un aturdido guardia salio del barco tambaleandose y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Kaysa se alertó al verlo, pero se llenó de pánico al ver que, una de las otras salidas del barco, era abierta casualmente. La pirata se golpeo mentalmente _"¿De verdad ese era el estupendo plan del vikingo?"_ pensaba

\- ¿Que te ocurrió? - exigió Saluk - ¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó - Es el Jefe de Berk de quien hablamos, ¡puede aparecer en cualquier momento! ¡Y tu te quedas dormido en medio de tu guardia! ¡Escuchen todos, Ya basta de juegos! ¡quiero al Jefe de Berk...Ahora!

\- ¿Por que no ves por aqui? - dijo Hiccup en tono casual a sus espaldas, sujetandose de una de las cuerdas que colgaban de un mastil

\- ¡Tu...! - murmuraron tanto el guardia como Saluk

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó Hiccup y repentinamente un Furia Nocturna aparecio atemorizando a todos los piratas y rugiendo con fuerza al cielo al tiempo que tambien disparaba plasma

.

Los dragones se alertaron al momento de escuchar el rugido de su Alfa, y el disparo que el siguio alertó tambien a sus Jinetes

\- ¡Es hora! - dijeron los Jinetes montando de inmediato

.

\- ¡Atrapenlo! - ordenó Saluk apuntándolo con una mano, para que todos dirigieran su atención a el y no lo dejaran escapar

\- ¡No tan rápido! - dijo otra voz a espaldas de Saluk, cuando todos se giraron a verlo, comprobaron que era el heredero de Meathead, que casualmente salia por otra de las puertas seguido por el resto de los prisioneros dispuestos a unirse a la lucha

\- ¡No los dejen ir! - gritaba Saluk

Hiccup aprovechó todo eso, se soltó de la cuerda de la que se sujetaba para caer agilmente en la proa del barco y buscar con la mirada a Chimuelo, estaba a segundos de llamarlo cuando la voz de Saluk le interrumpió

\- ¡Oh eso si que no Jefe! - dijo el hombre corriendo hacia el

Hiccup de inmediato se preparó para responder al ataque pero sorpresivamente fue cubierto por alguien mas - ¿Hotshot?- cuestionó Saluk al ver que el había parado su ataque - Asi que insistes en ser un traidor

\- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? - respondió Hotshot, cubriéndose de nuevo con la capucha que portaba, dejando solo visibles sus ojos - Yo me hago cargo - le dijo a Hicucp quien asintio y saltó del barco

El vikingo con ropas de pirata corrió en dirección del Furia Nocturna al ver que varios subordinados de Saluk arremeterían contra el - No lo haran - murmuró corriendo en su dirección

No obstante cuando estaba a escasa distancia de el dragón, unas espinas pertenecientes a una conocida Nadder Mortal apartaron a los piratas. Aquello le robó una sonrisa a Hiccup pues indicaba que los Jinetes habían aparecido, aliviado se disponía a montar a Chimuelo pero sorpresivamente el ataque de un hacha contra el se lo impidio

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de otro pirata y enseguida, usando la misma espada que había usado para liberar a los presos, respondió al ataque, cuando...

\- ¿Astrid? - preguntó desconcertado

La chica, igual de desconcertada lo miro reconociéndolo. Su expresión paso por diversas emociones, Hiccup sintió que el agarre del hacha disminuía pero de pronto la expresión de la chica se llenó de furia y volvio a atacarlo sin miramientos - ¿Astrid? ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Hiccup alarmado bloqueando los furiosos ataques de la chica, mientras pensaba en el por que de los mismos. De pronto algo hizo clic en su mente, recordando por que probablemente la chica estaba molestas - Astrid... basta - decía mientras se defendía - ¡Escucha! ¡Recuerda que tu me cortaste...! - sin embargo esas palabras parecieron enfurecer aun mas a la chica en lugar de calmarla - ¡Pero escucha! - volvió a insistir - ¡Ella dijo que eramos novios pero...!

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó la chica al estilo vikingo, atacándolo con mas fuerza

\- ¡A pesar de todo eso...! - insistía Hiccup - Creo que en realidad tu y yo no hemos terminado de...

\- ¡Tienes razón Hiccup! - gritó Astrid con Furia - ¡Todavía no terminó contigo! ¡Ahh!

\- ¿Qué esta pasando con ellos? - preguntó Brutilda desde el Cremallerus, mirando divertida esa pelea, en lugar de la de los piratas contra vikingos

¿Que va a a ser? - respondio Brutacio - ¡dulce amor!

\- ¡Escúchame Astrid... ahora debemos de...! - decía Hiccup cuando...

\- ¡Hiccup cuidado! - gritó Kaysa saltando de entre los arbustos, dando una hábil patada a uno de los guardias, que estaba a punto de atacar a Hiccup aprovechando la intervención de la rubia

\- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! - gritó Hotshot uniéndose a la breve conversación - ¡Ahora Jefe! - le dijo a Hiccup tomándolo de los hombros para reafirmar sus palabras, sin embargo eso desató algo que no se esperaban...

\- ¡Alejate de el! - gritó una voz femenina que descendia de las alturas

De un momento a otro, Hotshot, quien llevaba cubierto el rostro, se hallaba en derribado en el suelo, por la embestida de un enorme dragón - ¡No vas a hacerle daño...! - gritó la Jinete de ese dragón al tiempo que desmontaba y comenzaba a atacarlo. Hotshot miro extrañado a la persona que lo atacaban llevaba cubierto todo el rostro con una mascará muy extraña y lo atacaba con arma aun mas extraña, pero igual tuvo que defenderse de sus ataques

\- ¿Mamá? - murmuró Hiccup al ver como atacaba a Hotshot

\- ¡Son los Jinetes auxiliares! - gritó Astrid al ver que Valka había llegado en el momento apropiado con refuerzos

\- ¡Aun asi! - dijo Hiccup - No es momento de luchar contra ellos, aun no... ¡Thugory! - gritó al chico que se hallaba en una pelea con un pirata - ¡hora de irnos!

Al instante, Chimuelo dio un rugido mas, haciendo que de entre el bosque apareciera un Pesadilla Monstruosa que voló en dirección del chico mencionado, quien lo montó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad

Entonces, en uno de los ataques de Valka contra el pirata, este cayó de espaldas al suelo, descubriendo su rostro. Ella se quedó estatica al verlo, sin poder decir o hacer nada - ¡Hora de irnos! - escuchó decir a su hijo, saliendo de su ensoñación

\- ¡A sus sillas todos los demas! - gritó Hiccup a los Jinetes - ¡Y lleven a todos los que puedan! - ordenó refiriendose a los prisioneros

\- ¿Hotshot? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero volvió a ser consciente de lo apremiante que era la situación al ver que todos los Jinetes emprendían la retirada - ¡Vamos Brincanubes! - ordenó montando de nuevo al dragón y haciendo que este tomara entre sus garras al pirata

Mientras al mismo tiempo, asegurandose que todos estuvieran retirandose a salvo, Hiccup montaba a su Furia Nocturna y extendía una mano ofreciendosela a su aliada

\- ¡Esto aun no termina Jefe de Berk! - exclamó Saluk al ver que los jinetes se alejaban con sus prisioneros - ¡aun tengo una carta que tu no has considerado!

\- ¡Estaré ansioso por verla! - respondio Hiccup con seguridad mientras ayudaba a la chica a sujetarse antes de emprender el vuelo

.

Habiendose alejado lo suficiente del alcanze de los piratas, todos los dragones comenzaron a descender y a aterrizar. Siendo el primero el Furia Nocturna

Hiccup bajo de su lomo con su agilidad conocida, y extendió nuevamente la mano para ayudar a la chica que viajaba con el. Kaysa la tomó acompañada de una sonrisa mientras bajaba del dragón. Aunque Hiccup tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y ella lo sabía, no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención. Ese joven vikingo con ropas de pirata había cumplido su promesa, o lo mas importante de ella, su tío Hotshot estaba a salvo al igual que los demás. Sin saberlo, los ojos de la chica se dilataron mientras miraba al Jefe

enseguida, el siguiente en aterrizar al igual que los demas, fue el Cortatormentas, que dejo caer en la arena al pirata que llevaba en sus garras mientras su Jinete descendía lentamente

Hiccup, aunque había atado uno que otro cabo, todavía no sabía todo, el haber visto a su madre atacandó a Hotshot le decía que debía intervenir en lo que venía pero fue totalmente diferente

Al acercarse nuevamente a ellos, Hotshot miro atentamente el rostro del chico, adoptando esa expresión nostálgica que tanto desconcertaba a Hiccup

\- Hotshot - dijo la Jinete de Brincanubes llamando su atención, una vez que la tuvo, lentamente se quitó la mascara que cubría su rostro, revelandose

A Hotshot se le fue el aliento, y perdio totalmente la fuerza en ambas piernas, pues al instante cayó de rodillas frente a la dama - Puede ser... - murmuraba - Después de tanto... - Hotshot hizo ademan de alargar la mano como si quisiera tocarla pero le fue imposible, la dejó caer enseguida - Valka

Hiccup observaba y pensó en intervenir, pero el ruidoso aterrizaje del Pesadilla monstruosa de su primo irrumpió en ese momento. Hiccup se giró enseguida al escuchar un grito de queja. Patan y Colmillo habían chocado contra Tormenta forzando su aterrizaje y haciendo que la Jinete cayera de golpe

Sin prestar mucha atención a eso al principio, Kaysa hizo ademan de acercarse también, no solo hacia su tío, sino también a Hiccup pues quería por fin agradecerle lo que había hecho al liberarlos

No obstante, su agradecimiento quedo en su garganta al ver que el Jefe Vikingo corría hacia la chica que había caído del nadder Mortal y galantemente le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Kaysa sintio algo en su interior, algo que no identifico, algo desconocido, justo cuando vio esa escena, pero ¿por que? El se lo había dicho, ella lo sabía. La chica de pronto sonrio nostalgica desidiendo que despues le agradecería

 ** _"Ya lo se... Que en encontrarte me tarde..."_**

Rápidamente todos devolvieron la atención a Valka y Hotshot, ambos seguían exactamente en la misma posición, sin haberse movido o dicho nada

Hotshot de pronto, devolvió su vista a Hiccup, sin decir nada lo miro con detenimiento a el, después a la empuñadura de su espada, y despues a Valka con quien por fin sonrio poniéndose de pie - Eso lo explica... No puedo creerlo - logró decir en un tonó algo tímido

Aquello desconcertó un poco a Kaysa, pues nunca había escuchado a su tío en tono tímido y se acercó a la escena, deteniéndose inconscientemente a un lado de Hiccup

\- ¿Sigues con esa incredulidad...?- respondió Valka sonriendo un poco, causando que el pirata riera, y contagiaran a los demas

Mas de pronto la risa de Hiccup se detuvo, mirando a rato a su madre y rato al tío de su aliada. Sintió una extraña conexión entre ambos que de algún modo hizo que se pusiera serio. Su mente llego a una conclusión que no quería creer, pero ese lazo invisible que parecía que había entre ambos de pronto era... - Incomodo - murmuro Hiccuo cruzando sus brazos mientras seguía observando

De pronto Hiccup se dio cuenta que no era el único a quien le desconcertaba e incomodaba la situación, la chica a su lado, su aliada, compartía la misma expresión que el. Ambos se miraron como si solo con eso intercambiaran pensamientos

Y con ese gesto, fueron los demas quienes ahora notaron una inexistente conexión entre ambos, como si compartieran algo

Kaysa sonrio y Hiccup compartió la picara sonrisa y mirada. Efectivamente ambos compartían algo que los demás desconocían, y era como si en ese momento ambos lo tuvieran en mente. Y al menos por parte de la chica asi era, de pronto había recordado algo muy interesante respecto a ambos...

 _ **"Pero me entere, cuando te mire... Que entre los dos algo puede haber...Entre tu y yo tenemos un secreto..."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

\- perdón por interrumpir - dijo Patan - pero ¿saben? ¡A fuera hay gente mala que viene por nosotros!

Dijo sacando a todos de sus ensoñaciones - Seas quien seas tienes razón - respondió Kaysa, quitando sus ojos de su aliado regañándose a si misma, pues ni ella entendía como se había dado esa escena - Tenemos que pensar en...

\- Lo ves - dijo Patan acercándose a ella - Me diste la razón... somos almas gemelas - le dijo queriendo coquetear

Kaysa suspiro molesta y se apartó del lado de Patan con una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que inconsientemente Hiccup fruncia el ceño ante el acto de su primo

Claro, que a su vez, otras dos chicas presentes estaban inconformes por la presencia de la pirata. Brutilda trataba de contenerse al ver a su "pretendiente" coqueteando con otra. Y Astrid esperaba solo una mas para ya no controlarse

\- Hiccup - dijo Kaysa - Estoy totalmente segura de que atacaran...

\- ¿cual crees que sea su...- intentó decir Hiccup mientras se mantenía calmado y pensativo

\- ¡vendran por ti! - exclamó Kaysa, tomandole uno de los hombros para que se lo tomara enserio ante la serenidad que el Jefe mantenía

\- ¡Vaya, brillante deducción! - exclamó Astrid al ver la familiaridad que tenían ambos - ¿solo eso provocaste?

\- ¡Yo no lo hice! - respondió Kaysa sin saber por que la trataba así sin conocerse - ¡Hiccup lo retó con eso último que dijo!... Es lo que trato de decir... Un plan es lo que necesitamos - añadió esto último en tono calmado dirigiéndose a Hiccup

\- ¿Un plan? ¿Quien te puso a cargo? - le dijo Astrid con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Te lo digo? - preguntó Kaysa, en la misma postura pero mas desafiante y con tono y mirada retadora

\- ¡Chicas, basta! - añadió Hiccup, obteniendo miradas furiosas por parte de ambas. Hiccup suspiro - Kaysa - dijo con voz calmada y mirada intensa - Astrid - dijo con la misma intensidad pero esta vez acompañado de un toque en su mejilla. Esos gestos parecieron calmar a ambas chicas unos segundos

Aquello asombro a los demás que seguían como espectadores, hacía unos segundos estaban hasta divertidos

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo Patan observando la escena - ¿que tiene Hiccup de particular?

\- ¿La pierna de metal? - sugirio Brutacio

\- ¿Y...?- decía Astrid

\- ¿Cuál sera el plan? - preguntó Kaysa cruzando sus brazos, pero en tono calmado

Entonces Hiccup recordó que justo en ese momento había algo mas que quería resolver. Dirigió su vista a donde seguía su madre, Hotshot ya había abandonado su pose dramática, pero parecía que no sabían bien que hacer - Se me ocurre uno

.

\- Una historia detrás de cada gran Jefe - decía Hiccup. Todos se encontraban alrededor de una improvisada fogata - He atado algunos cabos pero...

\- ¿Como cuales? - preguntó Valka mirando de reojo a Bocón que había acompañado a los jinetes auxiliares también, de los presentes, y ademas de ella y el pirata, el era el que mejor conocía la historia que estaba segura que Hiccup estaba ansioso por conocer

\- Papá actuaba muy extraño en esta época del año - Hiccup se recostó contra Chimuelo mientras hablaba, notó que ante ese comentario el rostro de Hotshot se turbó - Era como si mirarme le lastimara - ahora el rostro de Hotshot denotó comprensión, como si entendiera eso

\- ¿Pero que tiene de particular esta época del año? - preguntó Kaysa, ademas de Hiccup, era la mas interesada en el tema, pues había notado que su tio actuaba tambien de esa manea

\- Un dia adicional - respondió Hotshot confundiendolos mas - el año obtiene un dia de mas, pero para otros representa una perdida - dijo mirando discretamente a Valka quien se encogío de hombros

Aquel simple hecho le dio un cabo mas a Hiccup, atandolo con algo que recordó que su padre una vez le dijo, algo que probablemente significaba que estuvo a punto de perder algo... o a alguien

\- Tu padre lo mantuvo muy bien escondido - añadió Bocon - Ya sabes, nada doblega...

\- A un vikingo - complemento Hiccup reconociendo la frase. Al mismo tiempo recordaba otro dicho vikingo, que asegura que sí hay algo que doblega a los vikingos... Eso hizo que los mirara expectante. Valka supo que era el momento, Hiccup se enteraría de esa historia que Estoico le había ocultado

\- Yo comenzare - dijo Bocon obteniendo la atención de todos - Hace años - comenzó como si de una leyenda se tratase - En la isla de Berk, hubo un vikingo que soñaba con ser el mas fiero Jefe que la isla jamas hubiera visto... No quería que nada lo doblegara - Los berkianos presentes enseguida reconocieron al personaje - Con su clásico grupo de amigos... O séquito, como algunos le decían - dijo mirando a Valka quien sonrió ante un recuerdo - Entre ellos, un familiar- dijo mirando de reojo a Patan pues hablaba de su padre - un guerrero - añadió ahora mirando a Astrid - un gran aprendiz de herrería - dijo sobre si mismo - y unos aspirantes a aventureros errantes- dijo mirando de reojo a Hotshot - Sin embargo, es bien sabido que hay algo que no es muy común en los vikingos - dijo mirando a Hiccup y enseguida a Valka - Una chica hermosa... Es lo que desata esta historia...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La aldea vikinga, varios años atrás. Llena siempre de fieros guerreros vikingos._

 _Entre ellos, un Jefe que buscaba en su heredero el mejor Jefe que hubiera visto el_ _archipiélago_

 _Y el buscaba complacer las expectativas de su padre, no se concentraba en nada mas, a pesar de su juventud. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigos también aspirantes a guerreros mata-dragones. Esas cualidades eran las mas admiradas en cualquier vikingo. Y el futuro Jefe estaba tan concretado en llenarlas todas, que aseguraba no tener tiempo para nada mas..._

 _\- ¡Vamos Estoico! - exclamaba Spitelout mientras veía a su primo/amigo en uno de sus arduos entrenamientos - ¡Estuviste fuera varias semanas! ¿En verdad crees que te creemos que no vista nada... demasiado "agradable"?_

 _\- No, en realidad - respondió Estoico que levantaba y lanzaba enormes pesos sin darle importancia a lo que sus amigos conversaban_

 _\- ¡Espera, espera! - dijo Erick Hofferson con tono divertido - ¿Quizá ya viste algo por aquí?_

 _\- Lo dudo en verdad - respondió un chico de la misma complexión que Estoico y el cabello en el mismo tono pelirrojo - Si no ha visto nada fuera de aquí... Mucho menos lo hará en la isla_

 _\- Sabias palabras dichas por otro que sueña con recorrer el archipiélago - le dijo Spitelout - Argus, si mal no recuerdo, también llegaron hace poco ¿no?_

 _\- En realidad así es - respondió otro de los chicos, un poco mas delgado que un clásico vikingo y con el cabello castaño oscuro - Argus tiene razón, a fuera no hay nada interesante... - de pronto se le fueron las palabras al ver una chica que caminaba casualmente frente a ellos, sin si quiera mirarlos - ¿quien es ella? - preguntó intrigado - No recuerdo haberla visto en mis otras visitas a Berk_

 _\- ¿Valka? - respondió spitelout - Una chica bastante extraña ¿en verdad no la habías visto?_

 _\- ¿extraña? - preguntó Hotshot mientras la miraba de lejos, tratando de entender que era lo extraño que tenía esa mujer._

 _Observó con atención, sí la había visto antes, pero de pronto había cambiado bastante. Había dejado crecer mas su cabello castaño, y lo peinaba un poco alborotado dándole una imagen algo ruda a pesar de que se veía delicada al mismo tiempo. Siempre había sido delgada, pero ahora tenía una esbelta figura reflejo que un buen entrenamiento, y sus ojos eran verdes... Ahora entendía que era lo que tenía de raro esa chica. La belleza no era muy común en los vikingos_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- La belleza no es algo muy común en un vikingo - repitió Valka mirando fijamente su hijo, quien a pesar de vestir como pirata, esa peculiar cualidad seguía siendo mas que evidente. Valka no era la única que lo miraba, y eso comenzaba a incomodar a Hiccup, pues era como si estuvieran comprobando que su madre le había heredado esa peculiaridad

Hotshot lo miraba de forma parecida. No solo comprobando ese hecho, pues ese chico le había recordado a su antiguo amor desde que lo vio por primera vez, sin siquiera saber del parentesco. No obstante el devolvía sus miradas a Valka, tenía muchas preguntas aun, y esa historia apenas si había empezado

Astrid, que estaba a uno de los costados de Hiccup, también se había detenido a mirarlo. Seguía molesta con el, pues aun no habían aclarado nada, pero ni siquiera por eso se atrevería a negar lo que esa historia desconocida relataba. Lo conocía de toda su vida, y sabía que había varias similitudes en la historia. Al igual que su madre, el atractivo de Hiccup se hizo evidente de un momento a otro. Quien mejor que ella para decirlo, aun recordaba como reacciono cuando miro el radical cambio del Jinete

Kaysa, la segunda persona mas interesada en esa historia, estaba mas que asombrada. Recién descubría que su padre había sido amigo del padre de su aliado. Y que decir del aludido, hacia a penas un día que lo había conocido, pero de un momento a otro su corazón había comenzado a alborotarse al comprobar lo ciertas que eran las palabras de la madre del chico. No obstante, se obligo a si misma, a desviar su vista a otro lado, al descubrirse a si misma, mirándolo otra vez. Eso no podía estarle pasando

Entonces, todos devolvieron su atención al herrero, o la Jinete o al pirata, no estaban seguros de cual de ellos continuaría con la historia, pero esperaban expectantes por que lo hicieran. Pero, cuando uno de ellos estaba por tomar la palabra. Un estruendoso ruido los devolvió a la realidad

\- ¿Qué estara pasando? - pregunto Hiccup mirando a su alrededor, sin embargo era algo dificil pues empezaba a oscurecer

\- Saluk juró que contaba con una carta que desconocíamos - respondió Kaysa - No dudaría que esa "carta" aparezca ahora

\- Deberíamos ir a investigar, si podemos ver algo - añadió Astrid dirigiéndose a Hiccup

\- Es una buena idea - respondió Hiccup - ¡vamos Chimuelo! - añadió haciendo que el dragón se pusiera de pie y Hiccup pudiera montar. Al hacerlo se percató de que el seguía en problemas. Ambas chicas se miraban desafiantes - Ah... - comenzó Hiccup imaginando lo que seguía

\- ¡Yo ire contigo! - dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Ah... escuchen - decía Hiccup

\- ¡Soy la mejor opción! - dijo Kaysa - yo los conosco a ellos y conosco la zona

\- En este tipo de casos lo último que se necesita es a una delicada princesa - le dijo Astrid

-¿Chicas? - insistía Hiccup _"Los dioses me odian"_ pensaba

\- ¡Mayor razón para acompañarlo yo! - respondió Kaysa usando el comentario de la vikinga en su contra - Lo sabemos Hiccup... - añadió dirigiéndose a el, de nuevo compartiendo algo con solo intercambiar miradas. Hiccup le sonrió, algo que frustro a la vikinga

\- ¡No es momento de coquetear... Hiccup! - añadió Astrid apenas controlándose - Déjame acompañarte -añadió con un tono de mezcla entre dulzura y exigencia. Hiccup miro a Astrid, y devolvió su mirada a Kaysa, esta vez como si le pidiera comprensión. Enseguida suspiro

\- Kaysa - dijo desmontando de Chimuelo - Dame un momento

.

Ambos vikingos se apartaron del resto, lo suficiente para que nadie los interrumpiera o espiara

\- ¿Que haces vestido asi para empezar? - preguntó Astrid cruzada de brazos dandole la espalda

\- Esto... es parte del plan - respondió Hiccup pasando una mano por su cabello alborotado y con un suspiro - Astrid... - dijo con voz suave poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros de la chica, ante el tacto giro su vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban aunque no lo dijera en voz alta - Es de idiotas apresurarse - aquellas palabras parecían tener un significado secreto para ambos, pues al escucharlas, la mirada de la chica se suavizo, y tomo con una de sus manos la que Hiccup tenía en ella y sonrió levemente. Hiccup al notarlo la apretó suavemente - No creo que en realidad hayas terminado conmigo - le dijo Hiccup sin romper ni el agarre ni el intercambio de miradas

Sin embargo Hiccup estaba seguro que eso no era suficiente, sobre todo con lo que iba a añadir - Pero debo ir con ella

Y efectivamente, la mirada de la chica se volvió a endurecer y soltó la mano del Jefe al tiempo que recordaba otros detalles que le hacían enfurecer. Los ojos verdes que la miraban ahora con tanta dulzura, también habían mirado a otra chica, y podía asegurar que a la chica le encantaba ese hecho

\- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó queriendo sonar tranquila, pero no lo logro conforme formulo mas preguntas - ¿por que esta contigo? ¿y con tanta confianza?

\- Astrid - intentó decir el Jinete - Los celos pueden perder su encanto cuando...

\- ¡No estoy celosa! - gritó Astrid - ¿por que dijo que son novios? ¿Y POR QUE NO LO NEGASTE?... ¿Lo son?

Hiccup sin embargo no pudo responder, si Astrid no se calmaba por completo, cuando empezara a relatar la pequeña historia detrás del "noviazgo" de el y Kaysa, ella probablemente le intentaría matar otra vez sin siquiera haber comenzado a explicar

Pero su silencio la inquietaba mas, ¿por que no lo negaba? ¿por que no actuaba como con el resto de sus admiradoras?

\- Respecto a eso... - empezó Hiccup - Astrid, antes de decírtelo debes prometer que...

\- ¡No hay problema Hiccup! - exclamó la vikinga, no queriendo escuchar lo que el diría, mucho menos si era lo que imaginaba. Aunque no quisiera creerlo - ¡No temas por otra escena de "celos"! ¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy! - Hiccup rodó los ojos al oír como seguía negando lo - No tendría por que estarlo... Yo rompí contigo ¿no?

\- No, no lo hiciste - responio Hiccup en tono serio, tomandola por los hombros

\- ¡Si lo hice! - respondió ella con frustración safandose de su agarre - Eres libre de estar con quien quieras... - Concluyó la vikinga sin disimular el disgusto

.

.

\- Apuesto a que te he causado problemas ¿no? - preguntó la joven pirata, mientras caminaban entre los árboles, como decía el plan, dispuestos a averiguar los nuevos planes de Saluk - Esa chica es tu novia

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro -respondió Hiccup - Ha terminado conmigo dos veces...

\- Bueno... cualquier chica se pondría celosa si alguien como tu mirara a otra chica... ¿Sabes lo que pensaría de ti cualquiera que escuchara que tienes mas de una novia?

\- ¿Que soy patético?- sugirió Hiccup usando de nuevo las palabras que ella había usado con el en un principio. Ambos rieron un poco ante ese recuerdo

Ambos habían llegado al punto exacto donde podían observar y a la vez no ser vistos, esperando por alguna novedad en el campamento pirata

Kaysa trataba de poner atención a los piratas, pero lo cierto es que ver a Hiccup era mas fácil y sobretodo mas agradable. Nuevamente tuvo que regañarse mentalmente por eso - No, no puede ser - murmuro para si misma ante ese pensamiento

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Hiccup al escucharla decir algo

\- No es nada - dijo como si le respondiera, pero mas bien era como si se lo dijera a si misma - Es solo que...

\- ¡Mira! - exclamó Hiccup al identificar en el campamento a gente desconocida para el. Un muchacho como de su edad, extendía la mano a Saluk saludándolo

Kaysa de inmediato volvió a concentrarse y devolvió su atención a ellos. Para ella no eran desconocidos, se sorprendió al ver que en realidad era alguien a quien conocía bien. Eso hizo que inconscientemente apretara los puños y entrecerrara los ojos

\- ¿estas bien? - preguntó Hiccup al ver su reacción

\- Es el... ¡Es ese infeliz!

* * *

 _ **AVANCES FUTURO:**_

 _ **\- El es Hiccup ¿No te lo he presentado? ¡Es noble, heroico y asombroso!**_

.

\- _**Sabemos lo que era enfrentar a Estoico en esos ámbitos ¿no, Hotshot? En eso Estoico si debe estar orgulloso, tiene esa misma... ¿habilidad?**_

 _ **.**_

 **N/A: Y como último avance, "Gabriel y alejandra rengell"me diste una idea en uno de tus reviews, y probablemente la use en el siguiente capítulo **

cofcof"canciónLoextrañoquesoy"cofcof

 **¡No olviden los reviews! ;)... xcierto ¿alguna sospecha del nuevo aliado de Saluk?**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Y Bueno, sabemos que estamos en fecha especial, con o sin Netflix todos nos damos mañas para ver la nueva temporada. Y el estreno tambien me inspira a publicar especialmente por este dia**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra rengel : Espero la identifiques... Aquí va la escena!**

 **CAPITULO 11**

La expresión de la chica había cambiado de un momento a otro, y Hiccup lo había notado. Fue exactamente cuando le señalo a los recién llegados al campamento pirata. Kaysa había apretado los puños y sus ojos se entrecerraban mirando con furia hacía el campamento

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Hiccup sin explicar su repentina reacción

\- Es el... ¡Es ese infeliz! - respondio Kaysa en voz bastante alta, sin apartar la vista del campamento, mas exactamente del joven que saludaba a Saluk.

Hiccup por fin se dio cuenta, para el, ese chico era un desconocido, pero no lo era para su aliada, es mas podía asegurar fácilmente que se conocían bastante bien

Hiccup de pronto volvió a prestar atención, la furia de su compañera se había acrecentado. Se había levantado y ahora se disponía a lanzarse directo al campamento pirata dispuesta a atacar - ¡Kaysa no! - la detuvo Hiccup en un grito en voz baja sujetándola de un brazo

\- ¡Es mi oportunidad Hiccup! - le respondió apretando los dientes, estaba furiosa

\- ¡Nos pondrás en evidencia si haces algo ahora! Aún no podemos atacar ¿recuerdas? - decía Hiccup en un susurro, intentando hacerla entrar en razón - ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad!

Kaysa pareció relajar un poco su expresión, pero volvió a mirar hacia el campamento, aún dudando de actuar o no ahora mismo

\- Apuesto a que se conocen - dijo Hiccup queriendo aligerar la tensión - ¿amigo tuyo?

Kaysa lo miro poniéndose furiosa otra vez - ¡No te atrevas a volver a insinuarlo!... Tal para cual - añadió Kaysa rodando los ojos, aunque Hiccup no comprendió muy bien ese último comentario - Ya lo tienes Hiccup... el es el nuevo plan de Saluk - concluyó señalando al chico recién llegado y a los que lo acompañaban

\- ¡Oigan! - dijo la voz de uno de los guardias haciendo evidente que los habían descubierto - ¿Que creen que hacen?

\- ¡Hora de irnos! - exclamó Hiccup montando rápidamente a Chimuelo y extendiendo una mano a Kaysa quien tardo un poco en tomarla por comprobar si su "conocido"la había visto - ¡Rápido! - insistió Hiccup - ¡Vamos amigo! - instó a que elevara el vuelo, cosa que el Furia Nocturna acató al instante, sin siquiera haberle dado tiempo a la pirata de acomodarse bien

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó la chica al sentir que caía de la silla, quedando solamente colgada de la mano del Jinete - ¡Hiccup!

\- ¡Te tengo! ¡No temas! - decía Hiccup sujetándola con las dos manos para que subiera

Sin embargo, eso alertó mas al resto de los piratas enemigos

\- ¡Hay están! - exclamó Saluk - ¡es el Furia Nocturna! ¡Disparen!

De pronto Chimuelo se vio rodeado por enormes rocas que les lanzaban de diversas direcciones, aquello no suponía mucha dificultad para el Jinete y dragón pero esta vez era algo diferente, dada la inexperiencia de la chica con la que montaban

Aquello se volvía cada vez más difícil por lo que solo les dejaba una opción - ¡Chimuelo... Separados! - gritó el Jinete, desconcertando a su aliada quien solamente sintió como el agarre del Jinete se hacía aun mas fuerte y de pronto el Furia Nocturna los lanzaba a ambos de su lomo - ¡No te sueltes! - dijo Hiccup tomando una de sus manos mientras eran lazados hacia los bosques de aquella isla

Kaysa solamente atinó a apretar el agarre de la mano de Hiccup y cerrar los ojos mientras sentía que caía y caía hacia ningún lado, cuando de pronto eso se detuvo

La pirata tenía la respiración agitada, y aunque ya no sentía que caía en picada tampoco se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Hasta que volvió a notar el fuerte agarre del Jefe vikingo, eso fue lo que dio valor y lentamente abrió los ojos hasta finalmente abrirlos de par en par, asombrada

\- No - murmuro Kaysa - Esto no es posible - decía al contemplar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era probablemente uno de los árboles mas altos que había en esa isla, y ellos estaban nada menos que en la rama mas alta de este. Ni siquiera ella que le encantaba trepar por lo árboles había algunas vez observado algo desde esa altura. Podía observar el mar extendiéndose hasta no tener fin. Sentir la fría brisa que alborotaba su cabello y ver el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas

\- Lo se apenas escapamos - respondió Hiccup

\- No, no me refiero a eso - añadió Kaysa rápidamente, volviéndose al Jinete que parecía acostumbrado a vistas como esas - Si no a esto - dijo señalando la altura y la vista que proporcionaba - Es increíble, nunca había visto algo así

Hiccup sonrió, pues recordaba muy bien las primeras veces que contemplo el mundo desde las alturas gracias a su mejor amigo - Bueno - empezó a decir Hiccup con una idea en mente - ya que tu me mostraste todo lo que implica ser un pirata... Deberías dejar que te muestre, los beneficios de ser un Jinete de dragón - sugirió ofreciendo su mano otra vez, dudo un poco en tomarla - Este es tan solo uno de ellos... - dijo haciendo ademan de saltar

\- No - lo detuvo ella temiendo que nuevo la enfrascara a una caída libre

-¡Vamos! - insistió el Jinete- Mi aliada se merece una vista del mundo del mejor Jinete de dragón, actual Jefe de Berk, y patético hijo del Gran Estoico el vasto - añadió logrando que ella se riera ante ese recuerdo - Esto es poco comparado con lo que veras - dijo volviendo a ofrecer su mano - en verdad, necesitas ver esto

\- Son vistas imposibles - añadió la chica

\- En el mundo de un Jinete son realidad - dijo volviendo a ofrecer su mano

Kaysa finalmente accedió, la tomo. El Jefe dio un extraño silbido al tiempo que saltó y ella tras el, cayendo ambos en el lomo del Furia Nocturna, no obstante, el Jinete no tomo asiento en la silla de montar y tampoco dejo que ella lo hiciera, sino que con un gesto le pidió que esperara mientras el Furia Nocturna continuaba el vuelo. Hasta que se toparon con un obstáculo en medio del bosque - ¿lista?¡ahora! - gritó Hiccup al tiempo que Chimuelo nuevamente los lanzaba a ambos de la silla, pero esta vez hacia arriba. A pesar de que eso le estremecía, esta vez no cerro los ojos, imitando lo que el Jinete hacia, y por fin comprendido. Desde esos breves momentos que estuvieron en el aire, sin ayuda del dragón, observo todo de una forma que no creía posible.

Había estado montando con el Jinete desde que salieron de la prisión en la que se conocieron, pero no había prestado atención. El tenía razón, era como poder tocar el cielo y el viento. Hasta que ambos volvían a caer, sin embargo el hecho de estar en compañía del Jinete esta vez impidió que cerrara los ojos, ya no era presa del miedo

Mientras caían entre los arboles, imitó nuevamente a Hiccup quien se sostuvo de una de las lianas que había entre los árboles. Quedando así ambos colgados cada uno de una liana. Frente a frente, nuevamente con la respiración agitada, pero esta vez ambos compartían una sonrisa de emoción

\- ¿Y que tal? - preguntó Hiccup al ver que había cumplido su objetivo, todas las emociones encontradas de furia y rencor que habían invadido a la chica habían desaparecido

\- Sorprendente - respondio la chica con euforia - Realmente... Maravilloso - añadio sin querer mirandolo directamente a el. Perdiendose nuevamente en sus ojos verdes

\- Supongo que ahora... Si vas a contarme todo - pidió Hiccup - ¿necesitamos un plan, recuerdas?

\- Si, lo se - respondió la chica con resignación

\- Solo dime... ¿fue el quien te...

\- Si, fue el...- respondio Kaysa con prisa - Una razón mas para querer acabar con Saluk y toda su banda

\- ¿Sera difícil?

\- Sí - respondió la chica en tono serio sorprendiendo al vikingo pero luego sonrió y añadió - Al menos para ellos - Ahora Hiccup compartió su sonrisa - Ni con el como aliado seria rival para ti

\- Vaya eso suena alentador... Cuando hablas de el mismo chico que llamaste patético - añadió Hiccup en tono divertido

\- ¡Vaya! - añadió Kaysa - Alguien no lo a superado... Creo que lastime mucho tu ego

\- Ni hablar - respondió Hiccup, silbando de cierta forma para que Chimuelo regresara por ellos.

Mientras el se ocupaba de eso, aun colgados de las lianas como si de algo casual se tratara, Kaysa revivía en su mente, lo que había pasado. Como ese aliado de Saluk había jugado con ella, la había lastimado, por eso había jurado vengarse, y no volver a confiar en ninguno hombre

Miro intensamente a su aliado sin que este lo notara... Pues sin querer por el había roto esa promesa.

Y no solo esa, aun no entendía ¿por que su corazón se alborotaba tanto cuando lo miraba o estaba cerca de el? ¿por que justo ahora, con ambos colgados de dos lianas en medio de una esplendida noche?... El Jefe vikingo era muy atractivo, eso no lo podía negar. Estar con el era el paraíso para cualquier chica, podía asegurarlo. Pero apenas se habían conocido, lo que le pasaba no podía significar que estaba fijándose en el

Recordó nuevamente lo que había pensado cuando su tío le contó de el compromiso no oficial que habían hecho sus padres. A ella le había disgustado, pero Hiccup definitivamente no era nada de lo que creía. Se decía que era un completo desastre, que era una vergüenza para su propio padre. Jamas decían que era tan noble, tan valiente, y tan atractivo... Pero no, no podía estar enamorándose de el, no podía. Ademas Hiccup quería a alguien mas

.

Mientras tanto en el improvisado campamento de los vikingos. Una vikinga de cabello rubio, mas que furiosa se había apartado del resto y lanzaba golpes con su hacha a cuantos lados pudiera. Hasta que se detuvo

 _"El no es así"_ pensaba constantemente

El resto del equipo a ratos le prestaba atención, pero nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, por temor a acabar siendo presas de su furia. Con una excepción

\- El no es así - murmuro la chica en voz audible, sin haberse dado cuenta. De pronto un estruendo que provenía de la zona a la que Hiccup se había ido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Preocupandola de inmediato por que algo le pasara

\- Claro que no - dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que se sobresaltara - ¡Vamos! El no tiene la culpa de que su madre le haya heredado todo ese encanto - Astrid frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y lo miro expectante - Aunque este no sea el caso - añadió el herrero dejando mas curiosa a la chica

\- ¿qué no es el caso? - se preguntó Astrid - ¿como esta tan seguro?

\- La historia de hace un momento - añadió el herrero - Algo me dice que Hiccup y esa chica ya conocen otra parte de esta... Eso te lo explicaría todo ¿Hiccup no intento contarte algo?

Astrid se quedó pensativa un momento, sin responder, pues al hacer memoria, recordó que en realidad Hiccup si lo había intentado. Pero ella, aceptando que temió escuchar algo que no quería, no lo había dejado terminar

\- Ya veo - añadió Bocon - Todo se debe a una cortesía de Estoico

\- ¿Que tiene que ver el Jefe? - preguntó Astrid entre enojada y confundida, por un momento pensó que el herrero solo quería defender a su aprendiz sin saber en realidad de que iba todo

\- Veras...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Los jovenes vikingos aspirantes a grandes guerreros se habían tomado un respiro aquel día. Incluso el futuro Jefe había olvidado por un momento su arduo entrenamiento para bromear un rato en compañía de sus amigos_

 _Dos de ellos, recíen llegados a la isla. Visitaban Berk con bastante frecuencia y entre todos ellos se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque uno de ellos estaba bastante distraído_

 _\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano últimamente? - preguntó Estoico al joven pelirrojo que estaba a su lado_

 _\- ¿que va a pasarle? - respondió en su lugar Spitelout - ¿Te lo digo yo? ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! - decía queriendo hacer una broma, sin embargo los dos chicos no entendían bien de que hablaba y el aludido ni siquiera notaba que hablaban de el - ¡Esta enamorado! ¡Sí, fue derrotado! - Finalmente los dos jóvenes se unieron un poco a Spitelout, pero el aludido seguía sin notarlo, sus amigos podían seguir burlándose de el y el lo permitiría_

 _\- ¿Como estas tan seguro? - preguntó Estoico, el único que seguía un poco serio_

 _\- ¿No lo ven? La mirada perdida en quien sabe donde - contaba Spitelout - los ojos dilatados de yak a punto de morir y la sonrisa de idiota sin sentido_

 _\- Eso sin contar que te estas burlando de el exactamente enfrente de el y ni siquiera se a inmutado - añadio el aprendiz de herrero_

 _\- ¡Ven, lo estamos perdiendo! - añadió Spitelout_

 _\- Oigan, oigan esperen - intervino el futuro Jefe - Quizá en realidad encontró a la chica que ama_

 _Ante sus palabras todos los demas lo miraron de forma extraña, como si temieran que el también estuviera "enfermo" como su otro amigo_

 _\- ¿Estoico? - preguntó Argus acercándose a el y tomándolo por un hombro -¿te sientes bien? - aquello era en parte de broma y en parte enserio, pues era el único del grupo que nunca había hablado de temas románticos, de chicas o de algo parecido_

 _La expresión de Estoico de pronto volvió a cambiar, como que se dio cuenta de que había cometido una imprudencia y se había delatado a si mismo, queria remediar ese error pero lo que salio de su boca a continuación solo lo empeoró - solo sigo que no hablen como si nunca les hubiera pasado eso - los demas lo miraron espectantes, sobre que era "eso" - Ya lo saben, cuando sienten que pueden hablar con alguien solo con intercambiar miradas, y en el interior sientes que tiemblas sin saberlo, eso indica que ella es...- Estoico se detuvo nuevamente al haber cometido otra imprudencia, seguía delatandose, ademas de que sus amigos ahora lo miraban como si les fuera a contagiar una enfermedad contagiosa_

 _\- ¿y quien es la afortunada? - preguntó Bocon asimilando lo que su amigo había dicho_

 _\- Eso preguntó yo también - añadio Estoico adoptando un tono como si ya fuera Jefe - ¿Hotshot no se los ha dicho?_

 _\- No, no, no - dijo Argus - Amigo - dijo dirigiéndose a Estoico - Creo que tienes razón y no hay nada de malo en esto. Es mas ya que estas en eso - dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero Estoico lo identifico creyendo saber a donde iba - ¿Por que no escoges de una vez el nombre de tu heredero? - Añadió causando risa en el resto de sus amigos mas que nada por la expresión que tenía Estoico en ese momento - O mejor aun... A su futura esposa y madre de tus nietos, es mas para que pierdas cuidado ¿que tal a mi hija?_

 _Sus amigos seguían burlándose a sus costillas, incluyendo al que estaba haciendo la broma. Estoico tenía que desquitarse y de pronto encontró la mejor forma de hacerlo - ¡De acuerdo! - dijo Estoico - Pero no olvides que ya no podrás echarte para atrás_

 _\- ¿Eh? - preguntó Argus, ahora siendo el el de la expresión de miedo_

 _\- Que acepto, tenemos el trato ¡Tu hija y mi hijo! - concluyó Estoico extendiendo su mano como si quisiera sellar el trato con el apretón de manos_

 _El resto del grupo estaba doblándose de risa_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Comprometidos de manera no oficial - murmuraba Astrid con expresión sorprendida ante lo que le habían relatado, como si quisiera asimilarlo

\- Pero compromiso al fin - añadió el herrero antes de retirarse para dejar pensar a la chica

La memoria de Astrid comenzó a retroceder a hace unas horas. A la pirata montando el Furia Nocturna diciendo _"¡Somos novios!"_ y a Hiccup por una vez no negandolo... Por que en realidad no podía negarlo, no debía

Astrid se sonrojo y sonrió un poco avergonzándose de si misma. Eso era lo que Hiccup quería explicarle. Ese era el secreto que parecía que esos dos compartían.

Aunque eso no la dejaba todavía muy tranquila.

Aun con eso, existía la posibilidad de que la chica si estuviera interesada en Hiccup y quisiera aprovechar el trato que sus padres hicieron por muy "no oficial" que fuera... ¿Y Hiccup tendría dudas?

Por otro lado, tampoco podía permanecer tranquila, pues los ruidos procedentes de una pelea seguían escuchándose desde de la dirección en la que el Jinete estaba

Pero se tranquilizo casi al instante al escuchar ese particular sonido que anunciaba la llegada del Furia Nocturna

\- Sí - dijo Astrid en voz alta aunque hablando para si misma - Es de idiotas estar...

\- Esa es mi línea Mi Lady - dijo el Jinete mientras desmontaba al Furia Nocturna y casualmente ayudaba a su acompañante a bajar

Astrid no prestó atención a eso último, su alivio de verlo bien fue tanto que olvido todo lo demás y corrió hacia el abrazándolo por el cuello. Eso tomo por sorpresa al Jefe, pues ese recibimiento por parte de ella era lo último que esperaba, si no todo lo contrario

 _"¡A quien le importa!"_ pensó Hiccup mientras sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo. Hasta que el sonido de varias gargantas aclarándose los obligaron a separarse

\- Enserio Hiccup - dijo Patan -¿no crees que puedes dejar tus escenas románticas para después?

Hiccup de inmediato supo de que hablaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras despeinaba su cabello castaño con una mano. Y al instante sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro - ¡auch! ¿Y eso como por que...? - decía

\- Tu bien sabes - dijo Astrid en tono serio, pero enseguida lo miro de reojo y ambos se sonrieron

\- ¿Descubrieron algo? - preguntó Hotshot acercándose a su sobrina

\- Solo el nuevo plan de Saluk - contestó Kaysa - Y por cierto... Pronto vendrán a atacarnos

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos los presentes al unisono

\- ¡Necesitamos un plan! - añadió Hiccup - Patapez ¿con que contamos a nuestro favor?

\- Ahh - titubeo un poco - Ocho Jinetes de dragón, Seis Jinetes auxiliares, catorce dragones. Varios ex prisioneros de los piratas. Casi nada de armas y dos piratas que no conozco

\- Bieen - dijo Hiccup con algo de duda al escucharlo - ¿Kaysa, con que cuentan ellos?

\- Déjame ver... Una docena de barcos, ademas de "Ira y Espectro", muchas armas, muchos piratas sin contar con los de los nuevos aliados, varias catapultas con redes y rocas que usan contra los dragones y...

\- ¡De acuerdo! - dijo Hiccup - Esto no es demasiado alentador... Necesitamos mas de nuestro lado - añadió pensativo.

Cuando el repentino sonido de varios barcos arribando al lado de la playa en la que se encontraban. Hiccup y el resto de los presentes fruncieron el ceño extrañados

Hiccup se acerco a los recién llegados, aunque no muy convencido, y Kaysa lo acompaño mirándolo extrañada - ¿Los conoces? - preguntó Kaysa al ver la expresión de Hiccup quien de pronto cambio su expresión preocupada por una mas relajada en cuanto identifico el emblema que los barcos llevaban y de el primer barco, bajó un hombre alto, un poco menos corpulento que el clásico vikingo, tenía un parche en señal de que perdió uno de sus ojos y portaba una capa que lo identificaba como líder

\- A sus ordenes Jefe Hiccup - dijo el recién llegado

Kaysa seguía desconcertada, su aliado no decía nada, pero todo apuntaba a que si se conocían. Estaba tan enfocada en eso, que no se percataba de que otro entre los presentes la observaba fijamente

\- ¿Mogadon? - murmuraron el resto de los Jinetes

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Alguien leyó el Orgullo de Berk?... ;) Entonces saben quien apareció...!**

 **Bueno como verán la historia de _Hotshot, Valka y Estoico_ va a seguir relatándose... Por lo que se dijo, dos miembros del _"Séquito"_ ya se han enamorado... ¿De quien sera?... ;)**

 **Este capitulo incluyo también algo de _Hiccstrid... E_ sperono me acusen por cierta _escenita_... **

**¡Espero les haya gustado!... ¡disfruten la nueva temporada! ¡sigan dejando reviews e inspirándome!**

 _Gabriel y alejandra rengell: ¿Que tal la escena?;)_

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **\- Y... Bella señorita - dijo con tono algo tímido acercándose casualmente a ella - Creo que aún no tenemos el honor de conocernos**_

 _ **\- Y no creo que lo tengas**_

 _ **AVANCE FUTURO**_

 _ **\- ¡VAMOS!... POR CIELO Y TIERRA BUSCARE... TE ESCRIBIRÉ POEMAS**_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hola estimados lectores... Antes del capítulo quiero agradecer por sus reviews... No quiero que ninguno de ustedes abandone la historia... Se que he causado algunas controversias, pero créanme que conforme siga avanzando le encontraran sentido a todo lo que ahora no lo tiene... Ademas de que les aseguro que este fic complacera a todos los lectores con todo y los _ships_ **

**CAPITULO 12**

\- A sus ordenes Jefe Hiccup - dijo en tonó bastante educado el recién llegado. Empezó a caminar calmadamente entre los presentes pero sorpresivamente paso de largo a Hiccup, hasta unos pasos mas adelante se detuvo para volver a verlo

Pero al hacerlo se topo con todavía mas sorpresas. Su único ojo se abrió de golpe y su mandíbula cayó de la impresión, abandonando todo protocolo existente en el trato entre Jefes

\- No... - murmuraba - Es imposible - decía con la vista fija en la madre del Jefe. De inmediato su mirada se movió hacia el hombre que estaba a un lado de ella - ¿Qué esta...? ¿Enserio? - siguió murmurando totalmente desconcertado hasta que su mirada volvió al Jefe de Berk. Entrecerró su único ojo para verlo con mejor apreciación - De no haberlo visto no lo hubiera creído - Dijo con asombro, desviando su mirada de entre Hiccup y Hotshot. Hasta que finalmente esboso una sonrisa como si de pronto se estuviera divirtiendo - El hijo de Estoico el Vasto... Vestido como todo un pirata - añadió viendo de reojo a Hotshot - Que cosas... - añadió negando con la cabeza

Ese simple acto le dio una clave mas a Hiccup. Seguramente Mogadon también estaba al tanto de la historia que apenas empezaban a relatarle. Y por lo que veía todavía tenía mucho por oir

\- Ademas la dama que todos daban por muerta esta mas viva que cualquiera que todos los que lo aseguraron - continuo el Jefe Meathead - Y todos en compañía de un legendario Pirata... Algo muy interesante debe estar por pasar

\- Sí, en realidad, nada demasiado interesante ¡Solo van a matarnos! - exclamó Patan

\- ¿mataros? - inquirió Mogadon desviando su vista entre sus hijos y el Jefe

\- Te perdiste demasiado - añadió su primogénito

\- ¡Oh de hecho es sencillo! - añadió su otro hijo, al hablar todos los presentes rodaron los ojos imaginando lo que diría "El Legendario Pirata" es quien me secuestro y me puso en la misma celda que Thugory - se quejaba Dogsbreath - Y ahora el "Jefe" - dijo exagerando la palabra para referirse a Hiccup - se ha aliado con ellos por que su gente los traiciono...

-Jefe Mogadon - saludó Hiccup, interrumpiendo al molesto chico - en realidad es una historia bastante larga que puedo contarle después... por ahora - dijo mirando de paso toda la compañía que llevaba el Jefe Meathead - ¿Ha escuchado eso del enemigo de mi enemigo...?

\- Es tu aliado - añadió Mogadon cambiando la última frase al tiempo que miraba de reojo a los dos piratas presentes. Obvios antiguos miembros del actual enemigo

\- Hiccup ha hecho valida nuestra alianza - intervino Thugory, creyendo que su padre se negaría a lo que Hiccup estaba por pedir - El fue quien nos libero a todos apesar de que corría riesgos... Y recordándote que fuimos nosotros los primeros en formar la alianza Meathead-Berk... ¡Pido también la hagas valida... Luchen con nosotros! - dijo dirigiéndose no solo a su padre si no a todos los demás Meathead que seguían en los barcos

\- Me lo dice mi hijo - añadió Mogadon

\- Y heredero al trono - añadió Thugory con decisión

Los guerreros Meathead se miraron entre sí, pocas veces escuchaban a su futuro Jefe tan decidido. Y con decisión miraron a su Jefe actual

Sin embargo no eran los únicos sorprendidos por el carácter del chico

\- ¿Recuerdan que Thugory fuera así? - preguntó en un susurro Patapez

\- Quizá se ha juntado demasiado con Hiccup - respondió Patan cruzando sus brazos

\- Eso explicaría que tu y Dogsbreath sean amigos - dijo Patapez causando risas entre los Jinetes

\- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó el Jefe Meathead - ¿Cuál es el plan Jefe?

.

\- Solo escucha... Las mejores riquezas de cada isla, el poder sobre todas ellas... - Decía Saluk

En la oscuridad del campamento pirata, el líder actual de "Ira y Espectro" conversaba con su nuevo aliado. Se encontraban en el interior del Espectro, su aliado permanecía sentado frente a el, en total silencio. Hasta que por fin se levantó y se ocultó aun mas entre las sombras - ¿Que ganó yo?

\- ¿Que te parece la mitad de las riquezas? - sugirió Saluk, sin embargo eso no lo entusiasmo demasiado

\- Suena bien... pero si no tienes nada mas que ofrecer, algo mas... interesante, temo que yo y mi gente tendremos que irnos...

\- Espera - añadió Saluk con tono que causaba expectación - Podría cederte un honor que solo yo quiero... ¡Ser tu mismo quien enfrente al famoso Amo de dragones! Imagina lo que se diría de ti, ¡Te volverías mas famoso que el mismo Conquistador de dragones!... Acabaríamos al Jefe de Berk de una vez por todas... Y podrías elegir entre hacerte de un Furia Nocturna - aquello si que despertó interés en su aliado, la mirada que adoptó parecía que eso si le entusiasmaba - ¡O una chica!... Una muy hermosa por cierto... No veras nada como ella

\- ¿Que tiene de especial? - preguntó el chico intrigado por esa oferta

\- Mi antiguo aliado, apuesto que ha oído de el... ¡El mismísimo Hotshot! - por la expresión que el joven adoptó, si que había oído de el - ¡Pues es nada menos que su sobrina! Hermosa, ruda, fuerte, necia... sobre todo atractiva ¿que mas quieres?

El Joven que finalmente salio de la oscuridad. Vestía uno de esos sombreros tradicionales en los piratas, color negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca sobre la cual portaba una chaqueta roja de mangas. Ademas de pantalones y botas negras - Tenemos un trato - _Sera un gusto volver a verte... Kaysa_

.

\- No puedo esperar por eso - murmuraba Kaysa mientras entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba con fuerza los puños, sin abandonar su postura segura de manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - dijo una voz a lado de la chica, quien se sobresaltó pues no se había dado cuenta de en que momento se le había acercado - Por cierto - le dijo un chico con ropas vikingas, mas o menos de la estatura de Hiccup - Bella señorita - le dijo acercándose a ella casualmente con las manos cruzadas por la espalda y tono algo tímido - Creo que aún no tenemos el honor de conocernos

\- Ni creo que lo tengas - respondió Kaysa - ¿Hiccup? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Hiccup asintió de inmediato - Discúlpennos - dijo Hiccup apartándose de todos junto a su aliada. Después de todo, tenía algo que discutir con ella si quería que su plan saliera bien

\- Wow - murmuraba el heredero Meathead que disimuladamente miraba a su amigo y su acompañante, sobretodo a su acompañante. ¿Para que negarlo consigo mismo? Desde que Hiccup apareció con ella, no paraba de mirarla - Esa chica es perfecta... A Hiccup no se le escapa nada

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Patan, que sobresaltó a Thugory, pues creía estar siendo discreto al observar, peor de pronto se vio rodeado por muchos - Yo sigo preguntándome que tiene Hiccup de particular

\- Ya te lo dije es la pierna de metal - añadió Brutacio

\- ¡Por eso! ¡tiene una pierna! - exclamó Patan - ¿enserio eso le ayuda a conquistar chicas? No lo creo

\- Y no es así - dijo una voz mucho mas mayor, que intervino en la platica de jóvenes vikingos

\- ¿Papá? -preguntó Thugory extrañado, pues no solo el estaba hay, también el pirata familiar de la chica a la que tanto observaba

\- Sabemos lo que era enfrentarse a Estoico en esos ámbitos ¿no Hotshot? - preguntó en tono retador, haciendo que el pirata esbozara una mueca ante un recuerdo desconocido para los demás - En eso Estoico si tiene que estar orgulloso... su hijo tiene esa misma ¿habilidad? - concluyó

\- ¿Habilidad? ¿de que esta hablando? - preguntaba Patan.

Hotshot seguía pensativo, ahora era el quien miraba atentamente al Jefe Vikingo con ropas de piratas. Conocía perfectamente a su sobrina. Pero eso no impedía que reconociera muy a su pesar lo que había dicho Mogadon. Veía como ella lo miraba cada tanto.

Recordó su pasado en Berk nuevamente. Estoico era el único del grupo de amigos que no hablaba de intereses románticos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no supiera como ganarse a una chica. Claro, era aún mas difícil cuando Estoico si ponía interés y de eso el podía dar fe

Sin embargo, no solo de Estoico era que Hiccup tenía esa "facilidad de conquista". Sin querer sonrió, en esos ámbitos Hiccup podía parecerse a su padre, pero no dejaba de parecerse a Valka

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Nuevamente el grupo de amigos se había reunido, esta vez se hayaban en la arena de entrenamiento. Haciendo uso de sus instalaciones para entrenar_

 _Obviamente, de entre todos el que se lo tomaba mas enserio era nada menos que el futuro Jefe_

 _Agilmente lanzaba hachas a diferentes blancos acertando en todos con suma facilidad, no erraba ni un tiro_

 _\- Wow - exclamó una joven vikinga que caminaba "casualmente" cerca del lugar donde entrenaban - Eso es muy impresionante Jefe - dijo la chica en tono coqueto mientras acariciaba su cabello_

 _\- Gracias - respondio Estoico sinceramente, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la chica había querido coquetearle_

 _Sin embargo el resto de sus amigos si que lo habían notado - Ahh ¿Estoico? - decía Bocon mientras la chica se alejaba algo decepcionada por haber sido ignorada por el futuro Jefe_

 _\- ¿Si? - dijo Estoico continuando con su entrenamiento_

 _\- Quizá fuiste un poco descortés - dijo Argus_

 _\- ¿Descortés? - dijo Estoico mirando a su amigo y lanzando el hacha sin prestar atención, no hacia un blanco, mas bien al suelo -¿De que estas habla..._

 _\- ¡Ahhh! - los interrumpió un gritó femenino, al instante todos los vikingos presentes se volvieron para ver lo que había sucedido. Una chica se había tropezado con el arma que Estoico había lanzado al azar... Pero no cualquier chica_

 _\- ¿Te ayudo? - preguntó Spitelout acercándose a ella, sin embargo el tono que utilizo sonaba a que se había burlado por la forma en que se cayó, Por lo que la chica frunció el ceño y rechazó su ayuda_

 _Enseguida otro de los presentes intentaba acercarse a ella... Pero alguien se le adelantó_

 _\- Mis disculpas - dijo Estoico frente a la chica que seguían en el suelo. La chica lo miró, sonaba sincero. Pero se sorprendió aún mas cuando el futuro Jefe se apoyo en una rodilla y le extendió una de sus manos... Algo extrañada la tomó - Siento haberte hecho caer - añadió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse - ¿estas bien?_

 _Enseguida la chica retomó su postura segura - Lo estoy... Gracias Jefe eso fue muy amable_

 _\- Aún no soy Jefe - añadió Estoico sonriendole, aún no soltaba su mano - Pero gracias... Val, y una vez mas siento esa imprudencia de mi parte - concluyó besando los nudillos de la mano de la chica_

 _\- Ehh - decía la chica pues esa acción la tomo por sorpresa - No hay necesidad de llegar a extremos - concluyó ella soltándose del Jefe y retomando su camino_

 _Estoico recogió el hacha pero no dejo de mirarla hasta que se alejó_

 _\- ¡Vaya! - exclamaron el resto de jóvenes vikingos - ¿acaso nos estas presumiendo?_

 _\- ¿De que estan hablando? - preguntó Estoico retomando su tono serio_

 _\- Primero te das el lujo de rechazar el flirteo de una chica - dijo Argus - Y luego tu mismo la haces de galán con otra... Es raro si lo piensas... La chica a la que acabas de ayudar es la única que no se muere por que la mires... Al contrario... Se da los mismos lujos que tu_

 _\- ¡Vaya que los dos tienen "facilidad de conquista" - dijo Bocon - claro, cada uno a su estilo_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Se llama Facillidad - agregó Hotshot a Mogadon - Facilidad - recalcó - ¡Y tu también conoces en carne propia lo que era enfrentar a Estoico en esos ámbitos!

Thugory tomo nota de eso, ¿su papá y ese pirata se conocían? ¿de que hablaba?... Igual, reservo ese tema para después, ahora no tenía ojos para nada mas que para la chica que estaba con su amigo

Pero no era el único que los miraba

Astrid también los observaba, si bien era cierto que había entendido parte de lo que ellos dos tenían ademas de que justo ahora trabajaban en un plan para contraatacar, aún le preocupaba que entre los dos había "algo" como una conexión inexplicable, que no entendía del todo

Valka también miraba a su hijo a la distancia. Sin querer había escuchado el último comentario de Mogadon. Y por esa vez estuvo de acuerdo con el. Había varios detalles en Hiccup que le recordaban a su padre

Mientras tanto con Hiccup y Kaysa

\- Egil - pronuncio la chica con cierta dificultad y desprecio al mismo tiempo - Ese es el nombre de ese... ¡es lo mas despreciable y traidor que puedes creer!... Jamas pensé que fuera a aliarse con Saluk... Todos ellos son unos traidores de lo peor Hiccup ¡pero esto es bajo hasta para ellos!

\- De acuerdo... ¿Que mas debo saber? - preguntó Hiccup a su aliada, ella dudo un poco - Sabemos con todo lo que cuenta Saluk, y que son aún mas fuertes con él de su lado... Pienso que los Jinetes pueden terminar con todos si...

\- ¡No Hiccup! - intervino Kaysa - Hay algo mas sobre piratas que tienes que aprender - Hiccup la miró con atención - Somos mas leales de lo que un vikingo cree... A pesar de estar con el en este momento, muchos de ellos no estan de acuerdo en tener tratos con Saluk... Asi que si tu lo vences ¡muchos se pondrán de tu lado incondicionalmente!

\- En ese caso, en ataque de frente debo enfocarme en Saluk y Egil...tu tio y yo podríamos ocuparnos de eso

\- ¡No Hiccup! - Kaysa lo miro a los ojos con gran decisión - Tu y mi tio pueden pelear por quien derrotara a Saluk... Pero a Egil solo lo derrotare yo!... ¡es mio!

* * *

 ***¿Apuestas o sugerencias para la batalla que se avecina?... ¡No olviden los reviews!**

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_**

 ** _\- No tendré piedad por que seas una chica_**

 ** _\- Nadie te esta pidiendo piedad_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Muy bien Jefe... Pero parece que ya no esta armado_**

 ** _\- ¿Eso crees?_**

 ** _._**

 **N/A: ¿Otro avance?... Mmm... Les recomiendo la canción " _Dos hombres con un mismo destino"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tambien_ tengo un par de noticias que darles... ¿las quieren en el siguiente capítulo?... Una buena y otra... No tanto**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 _Los jóvenes aspirantes a guerreros mata-dragones acostumbraban reunirse en los límites del bosque. Y últimamente se había vuelto el lugar favorito para pensar de los dos jóvenes que habían sido "Flechados"_

 _Hotshot se encontraba recostado contra un árbol con la mirada fija en el cielo. Sin saberlo dio un gran suspiro que frustro a otros dos miembros del grupo_

 _\- No se que le pasa últimamente - dijo Spitelout - Al menos Estoico aún no llega a esa "faceta"... Mejor me voy_

 _\- Te sigo - dijo Erick Hofferson - No quisiera contagiarme_

 _Argus vio a sus dos amigos retirarse y volvió la vista a su hermano, era cierto que estaba muy raro, pero ahora parecía estar peor, era como si su estado de animo hubiera decaído notablemente_

 _\- ¿Acaso ya te rechazaron? - preguntó golpeando levemente el hombro de su hermano_

 _\- ¿Rechazarme? - pregunto Hotshot, pues estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se había dado cuenta de que sus otros dos amigos se habían ido por su causa - ¿quien?_

 _\- No lo se - acepto Argus - No has querido decirme el nombre de la chica_

 _\- Ah - respondió Hotshot agarrando el hilo de la conversación y mostrándose un poco mas animado - No, Va... Digo, ella no me ha rechazado... No puede, por que aún no sabe nada... Somos buenos amigos de hecho_

 _Y no mentía, en el tiempo que había ido pasando, había logrado ganarse una buena amistad con la chica, pero en realidad ella no sospechaba nada... ¡Y eso que sus amigos lo acusaban por ser demasiado obvio!_

 _\- ¿Y si vas tan bien por que te ves tan deprimente? - añadió Argus, ahí fue cuando su hermano desvió la mirada - Pensaría que ella no te hace caso, pero aseguras ser su amigo, no veo que te..._

 _\- Eso tal vez - intervinó el aprendiz de herrería - ¿Olvidas que los vikingos tenemos problemas de rudeza?... Eso no atrae mucho a una chica que digamos_

 _Hotshot ahora parecía frustrado, su amigo había dado con el problema pero no daba una posible solución. Le consolaba que el no era probablemente el unico con ese problema. Por lo que sabía el futuro Jefe Estoico también había sido "flechado". Y considerando su historial amoroso, seguro tenía mas problemas que el para cortejar a una chica. Después de todo Estoico era el mas rudo y el menos "romántico" del grupo_

 _\- No lo creas - añadió Argus ignorando los pensamientos de su hermano - Estoico... El parece ir bastante bien - aquello intrigo a Hotshot ¿hablaba enserio?_

 _\- ¿Estoico? - preguntó con demasiada incredulidad_

 _\- Te sorprenderían las habilidades de "conquista" que resultó tener - respondió Bocon - quien lo hubiera dicho, después de tantas que se mueren por el... ¡A luchado bastante! por lo que se, la chica en un principio no le hacia caso_

 _\- Creo que Estoico en verdad perdió la cabeza esta vez - sugirió Argus en tono divertido_

 _\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó la voz del aludido a espaldas de Argus quien se sobresaltó al momento - Sigo siendo tan buen luchador como antes... Cuando quieras puedo demostrártelo_

 _\- Creo que mi hermano prefiere creer en tu palabra - rió Hotshot - y no tener que comprobarlo_

 _La conversación entre los jóvenes concluyó. Hotshot permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar creyendo haber quedado solo_

 _\- ¿Estoico? - preguntó al verlo a pocos metros de el - Creí que te habías ido con el resto_

 _\- Deben haber ido con Alvin... Temen que yo los contagie, ya sabes - Hotshot asintió sabiamente_

 _\- ¿En verdad es tan extraño? - preguntó Hotshot a su amigo_

 _\- Supongo que no lo sabes hasta que lo sientes por ti mismo_

 _Hotshot sonrió sintiendose identificado - Cuando te descubres a ti mismo diciendo cosas como que... "ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé"_

 _\- Sí - asintió Estoico pensando en la chica que le había robado el corazón - Es todo lo que no sabía que esperaba_

 _Ambos se quedaron con la mirada soñadora, pensando en sus respectivas chicas. De pronto cada uno por su parte pensó en quien podría ser la chica que su respectivo amigo quería, después de todo ambos lo habían ocultado muy bien de todos. Pero por la forma en que ambos hablaban debía de ser una muy hermosa e increíble mujer..._

 _"Casí tanto como Valka" pensaron cada uno, sin saber el pensar del otro_

 _._

 _\- Así que ¿te vas de nuevo aventurero? - preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y una esbelta figura. Caminaba al lado de uno de los que a pesar de que tenía poco de tratarlo, se había ganado su amistad... Una Gran amistad y un gran aprecio_

 _\- Sí - respondio Hotshot - como tu bien dices, es el aventurero en mi - añadio bromeando de si mismo, haciendo que ella riera_

 _\- ¿Sera otro largo viaje? - preguntó Valka_

 _Hotshot la miró, timidamente tomó una de sus manos y hablo como si estuviera haciendo una promesa - No - dijo - volvere mas pronto de lo que crees_

 _\- ¡vaya! - dijo Valka - Alguien le ha tomado gusto a Berk_

 _Hotshot sonrió - Sí - respondió como guardando en secreto el por que - mucho en realidad_

 _\- Bueno... "pirata" - bromeo Valka - que tengas un buen viaje - dijo acompañado de un apretón en ambas manos del joven. Aquello significó mucho para el_

 _Ambos siguieron su despedida, sin saber que ha la distancia eran observados. La escena de "despedida entre ambos amigos" no resultaba muy grata para cierto vikingo... Al futuro Jefe no le hacia nada de gracia. Sabía que se había dado amistad entre ambos, por parte de ella... Pero de pronto el verla con su amigo, a su mente vino una posibilidad que lo estremesio... De pronto le intereso mucho en saber quien era la chica que Hotshot quería_

 _._

 _Muchos días habían pasado. Hotshot y Argus recién había vuelto a Berk después del famoso viaje_

 _Hotshot finalmente después de ese viaje volvía mas que dispuesto a dar todo de sí para ganar el corazón de la chica que había robado el suyo_

 _Debía esforzarse, eso lo sabía. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Después de todo había por fin encontrado a la chica de sus sueños con todo y lo que siempre había buscado_

 _Y lo primero sería hablarle de sus sentimientos. Incluso en su último viaje había dado con el regalo perfecto para ofrecerle. No podía fallar_

 _._

 _En cuanto la tarde empezó a caer, identifico el momento apropiado, Hotshot comenzó a buscar a Valka por todo Berk. Deteniéndose solo para recoger una rosa que planeaba ofrecer también junto a su otro regalo_

 _Despues de unas cuantas preguntas, dio con el paradero de Valka. Tantos días en su viaje se le habían hecho una eternidad y moría por verla de nuevo_

 _Se dirigio a los bosques, un lugar cercano al que solía reunirse con sus amigos, comenzó a caminar lento pues quería sorprenderla_

 _Conforme se acercaba al lugar, escuchó la melodiosa risa de su chica que lo hizo sonreír a el tambien. Unos pasos mas y por fin se encontrarían_

 _Movió_ _algunas ramas de árboles que le impedían la visión,lo único que aún los separaba. Y finalmente la encontró. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo tan pronto como vio quien acompañaba a Valka_

 _\- "Por bravo mar navegare... Ahogarme yo no temo" - cantaba la voz de Estoico, arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos. Ella se veía sorprendida, pero bastante feliz, y miraba a su amigo con los ojos iluminados_

 _Recordó la forma en que Estoico le había hablado de la chica que quería, y ahora lo entendía a la perfección, Pues ella despertaba esos sentimientos en cualquiera... incluyéndolo a el_

 _\- Si eres para mí - concluyó Estoico esperando una respuesta_

 _Tenía que reconocerlo, Estoico se había esforzado mucho, sobre todo por que el era uno de los que pensaba que el futuro Jefe era de los menos románticos vikingos que existieran... Al parecer se había equivocado_

 _Vio que Valka estaba por responder, por el semblante que tenía, no iba a darle negativas. Aún asi, no quería escucharlo_

 _Cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía que algo dentro de el se rompía. Dejo caer la rosa que llevaba consigo y cabizbajo comenzó a retirarse sin querer escuchar lo que ella respondía_

 _Pero algo lo detuvo... el y Valka eran muy buenos amigos, y podía asegurar que tenía una oportunidad con ella. Y no la desaprovecharía,_

 _Estoico había hablado de "la chica ideal para el"... jamas lo hubiera imaginado... Dos amigos, deseando un mismo destino_

 ** _"Y Aunque me digas que ella es para ti... Y aunque seas mi amigo... ¡Lucharé!"_**

.

.

\- Ira y Espectro siempre iban al frente de los barcos, llevando la delantera por mucho - explicaba Hotshot

Todos los involucrados se habían reunido, formaban un circulo lo mas justo posible para que nada de lo dicho fuera escuchado por invitados sorpresa

\- Pero Saluk siempre quizo ir al frente, puedo asegurarte que Ira permanecerá atrás y Saluk y sus nuevos aliados iran al frente con Espectro - concluyó Hotshot

\- De acuerdo - dijo Hiccup - Este es el plan... Patapez y Gustav comandaran a los Jinetes auxiliares... Ustedes atraerán toda su atención pero no serán mas que una distracción... intenten alejar a los barcos del Espectro... Que centren sus ataques en ustedes

\- ¡Oye, oye! - intervino Dogsbreath - ¿quien dijo que tu haces los planes de ataque?

\- ¡Escúchame Dogsbreath! - intervino Thugory antes que otro - ¿quieres salir de esto, cierto? ¡Para hacerlo se requiere de pensar! ¿tu sabes hacer eso? -preguntó dejando a su hermano con los ojos en blanco - ¡Eso creí!

\- Como decía - añadió Hiccup - mientras ustedes los distraen...Thugory, Patan, Dogsbreath, dos de los guerreros Meathead y los gemelos se adentraran al Espectro y trataran de incapacitar a cuantos piratas puedan sin llamar la atención ¿lo lograran? - preguntó dudando un poco de su elección

\- ¡oh espera Jefe! - dijo Patan -¿que harás mientras nosotros exponemos el trasero frente a los piratas?

\- Yo iré con Astrid y Tormenta... Si voy con Chimuelo me identificaran muy fácilmente - antes eso Chimuelo gruño en protesta - Lo se amigo, aún no expongo todo el plan...Cuando ustedes hayan terminado...

\- Saluk y Egil tendrán que salir a hacer frente - Añadió Kaysa adivinando el plan - Lo siento Hiccup pero temo que no me incluiste en esa parte

\- Cuando los Jinetes empiezan a derribar a piratas del Espectro, Astrid te encargaras de que junto a los Jinetes auxiliares irán sometiéndolos para que no tengan escape... Justo ahí yo vuelvo con Chimuelo, mamá, Bocón y Hotshot apareceran en el Espectro junto contigo Kaysa y...

\- Es ahí donde yo acabo con el - añadió Kaysa con suma tranquilidad

\- Y después asumo que todos irán directo a la prisión de Alvin en la isla de los Marginados - preguntó Astrid

\- Buen plan Jefe - felicitó Mogadon

\- Si, si es grandioso - decía Dogsbreath -Supongo Hiccup que tu plan incluye todos los posibles inconvenientes que puedan surgir... Como por ejemplo... ¡Qué sean ellos los que inicien el ataque! - gritó señalando varios barcos que, aunque aún venían lejos, iban en su dirección

\- ¡Es hora! - gritó Hiccup - ¡Jinetes auxiliares a sus dragones... Ya saben que hacer!

.

\- Imagino que iniciar un ataque asi sin mas es una buena idea - decía Egil desde dentro del camarote principal junto con Saluk

\- ¡Por su puesto! - dijo Saluk - No se lo esperan... Te aseguro que planeaban atacar primero

\- ¿Y a que horas comienza la diversión? - preguntó Egil

De pronto, desde afuera varios piratas comenzaron a gritar

\- ¡Jinetes de dragón a la vista!

\- Parece que empieza ahora - Sonrio Saluk

.

\- ¡Jinetes de dragón auxiliares, Formación circulo! - ordenaba Gustav

\- ¡Sin acercarse demasiado! - añadio Patapez uniendose a la formación desde Albondiga

La orden muy muy apropiada, los piratas tardaron un poco pero los Jinetes comenzaron a recibir ataques de diversas direcciones, entre ellas flechas, redes y demás. Pero los piratas no se quedaban atrás

Pues los dragones ya habían dañado terriblemente varias cubiertas - ¡muy bien!

.

\- ¿Que tenemos? - preguntaba Saluk aún sin salir del camarote, después de todo, el Espectro era el barco mas alejado de todos

\- Dos Pesadillas Monstruosas - decía un miembro de la tripulación - Cremallerus, Nadder...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Egil - ¡Hablaste de un Furia Nocturna!

\- ¡Ya escucharon! - añadio Saluk - ¡encuentrenlo y derribenlo a la primera oportunidad!

.

\- Todo de acuerdo al plan - decía Hiccup observando aún a la distancia

\- ¡Hiccup! - dijo Kaysa - ¡El Espectro! - dijo señalando el barco que se encontraba al fondo - Parece que no van al frente...

\- ¡Thugory, Patan ya saben que hacer! - ordeno Hiccup

Enseguida el resto de los Jinetes empezaron a montar, siendo Thugory, Patan y uno de los gemelos quienes iban acompañados con Dogsbreath y los dos guerreros Meathead que los acompañarían respectivamente

\- Confundanse entre los auxiliares... Dejense caer desde sus dragones y que estos se mantengan en el aire... Lejos de los ataques pero...

\- Lo bastante cerca como para ayudar a su Jinete - complemento Thugory - Entendido Hiccup... ¡Vamos Killer!

Y asi el resto de los Jinetes se unió a la batalla, esta vez con destino al Espectro

.

\- ¿No creen que son demasiados? - preguntó Gustav al ver que los ataques se incrementaban al concentrarse solamente en ellos

\- ¡ataquen y esquiven! - ordeno una voz que recién llegaba - ¡ahora Killer! - gritó Thugory haciendo que su dragón disparara fuertemente asi impidiendo que dañaran a algunos de los auxiliares - ¡Eso es!

\- Wow - exclamó Gustav - ¿Como hiciste eso?

\- ¡No, no no! - exclamo Dogsbreath que montaba junto a Patan - ¡No se lo preguntes!... Al muy presumido lo entreno el "mismísimo Hiccup"... Ya me canse de escucharlo

\- ¿Encerio? - exclamó Gustav - Eso lo explica- murmuro pensativo, pues el nunca había lo había logrado, su entrenamiento lo había dado Astrid

\- ¡Dejemos la charla para después! - exclamó Patan

\- Si ¿no se dan cuenta de que estamos en medio de un ataque? - añadio Dogsbreath

\- ¡por una vez estoy de acuerdo! - añadió Thugory - ¡Vamos Killer!

.

\- ¡Lo lograron! - dijo Hiccup observando desde lejos como Thugory, Patan y los demás se dejaban caer sin ser visto en el interior del Espectro

\- Saluk ya debe estar buscandote - dijo Kaysa

\- Me tendra - aseguró - Parece que es nuestro turno... My Lady - dijo Hiccup sonriendo para Astrid al tiempo que le extendia una de sus manos

Valka, que estaba a unos metros de el, no pudo evitar ver de forma especial a su hijo... Ese simple gesto le había recordado en sobremanera a su padre

\- Y siempre dijo que no se parecían - murmuro Bocon a un lado de Valka, al darse cuenta de como lo miraba, adivino lo que pensaba

Sin embargo, también trajo sentimientos para los demás. Hotshot sonrió nostalgicamente, el gesto de Hiccup también le trajo recuerdos, pero no sabía exactamente cuales

Kaysa paso algo de saliva con algo de dificultad. Trató de disimularlo pero cerro fuertemente los ojos.

 _ **"¡Ya lo se... que en encontrarte me tarde...!"**_

Incluso prefirió desviar la vista de la escena, sobre todo cuando las miradas de ambos se conectaron y la chica rubia acepto el agarre de Hiccup... Tuvo que regañarse a si misma... ¿que le pasaba?

 ** _"Ya se que hay alguien mas en tu corazón..."_**

\- ¡No olviden la señal! -añadio Hiccup justo cuando montaba a Tormenta junto con Astrid y despegaban para unirse a la batalla

\- ¡suerte Hiccup! - murmuro Kaysa al verlo alejarse

.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto funcionara? - preguntó Astrid mientras se acercaban a la batalla

\- Ya te lo dije... Esperan verme montar a Chimuelo - respondió Hiccup

\- ¿Temes que dañaran a Chimuelo, cierto? Al venir en Tormenta el no corría ese riesgo desde el principio - adivinó Astrid

Hiccup sonrió - O Quiza quería un pretexto para hacer esto - dijo al tiempo que acentuaba el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la chica e incluso alargaba uno de sus brazos para tomar una de las manos de ella y entrelazar los dedos

\- Debería cortarte mas seguido - añadió Astrid mientras Tormenta permanecía oculta entre las nubes - Y... ¿Cuando aparecemos?

\- ¡justo ahora! - ordenó Hiccup y al instante Tormenta avanzó entre las nubes acercándose al Espectro

El plan iba perfectamente, cuando de pronto...

\- ¡Derriben a ese Nadder! - ordeno alguien de los otros barcos

Entonces todo fue demasiado rápido... Tormenta recibió múltiples ataques que terminaron derribandola justo en la cubierta del Espectro y junto con ella sus dos Jinetes

\- Wow ¿que tenemos aquí? - dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba al lugar donde habían caído - Un Nadder, Una delicada doncella - dijo enfureciendo a Astrid - Y... Vaya, Tu debes ser el Jefe de Berk - añadió desenvainando una espada y extendiéndola a Hiccup - ¿Algo que decir Jefe?

.

\- Los capturaron - anuncio Hotshot a los demas

\- ¡Noo! - exclamó Kaysa desde la distancia al ver lo que había pasado - Tenemos que hacer algo - exclamó con frustración arrebatando el catalejo que tenía su tio para tener una mejor visión, pero al hacerlo, su semblante se endureció y estremeció al mismo tiempo - ¡Ese imbecil...! - murmuraba mientras su respiración se agitaba

Chimuelo a un lado de ellos estaba gruñendo aún mas frustrado que Kaysa... Hiccup había olvidado abrir la aleta ¡No podía ayudar sin volar!

\- ¡Te juro que esta vez lo pagara... Todo! - añadio Kaysa

\- Kaysa - dijo Hotshot - Recuerda que no estas armada, no puedes ir haya... Hiccup lo ordenó, ademas... ¡No hay manera!

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! - exclamó Kaysa intercambiando miradas con el Furia Nocturna

\- ¡Kaysa no! - gritó Hotshot al ver que se proponía montar al dragón - ¡No sabes lo que haces!

Kaysa dudo un breve momento, pero a lo lejos, Chimuelo escuchó un rugido, uno muy particular... El llamado de los Furia Nocturna.. Que solo un humano conocía e imitaba a la perfección...

Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer... De un solo movimiento puso a la chica sobre el, acomodada o no... y tomo impulso

* * *

 **N/A: Y Bueno... ¿alguna teoría para el próximo capitulo? ¡No olviden los reviews!**

 **Y respecto al par de noticias que les tenía, aunque no todos respondieron igual tengo que decirlas...**

 **La primera es que, como se darán cuenta, este fic ya va en recta final... ¡sin pánico! la primer noticia en si es que tengo 2 fics en mente... Me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran a decidir cuál publicar primero... ¿les gustaría?... En ese caso, déjenlo en los comentarios y posteriormente estare anunciando de que trataría cada fic y obvio, dejaría avances de cada uno para que decidan**

 **Es importante esto por que... La segunda noticia es que... (respira "debo decirlo")... _"Ritoru_Deito"_ Tiene una enorme tentación de ir a escribir para otro fandom... **

**.**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **Hay una buena razón por la que los vikingos consideren que enamorarse es el mayor peligro que un guerrero puede correr... Lo recuerdo bien, ni la mas fiera tormenta o el mas peligroso enemigo había causado en un guerrero tal expresión... Por una vez un guerrero exteriorizaba miedo... miedo a perder...**_


	14. Luma

**CAPITULO 14**

 **Luma**

Desde el interior del camarote del capitán, este y su nuevo aliado observaban indiferentes la lucha de piratas y vikingos/Jinetes. Todo les parecía sin importancia hasta que observaron como un Nadder Mortal fue derribado y ahí fue cuando los piratas tomaron ventaja

Los miembros de la tripulación del Espectro aprisionaron al dragón y sus Jinetes se vieron repentinamente acorralados. Al igual que el resto que se había infiltrado al barco momentos antes. De un momento a otro todos se quedaron estáticos cuando una presencia femenina apareció entre ellos y caminaba casualmente a donde el Jinete recién llegado estaba

\- ¿Enviaste a... Luma, eh? - preguntó Saluk observando a la chica. Le recordaba un poco a Kaysa, la chica que los había traicionado y que en realidad consideraba una gran perdida para su tripulación... Quizá esta chica tendría posibilidades para ocupar el puesto que ella dejó

Su alíado simplemente asintio - Te aseguro que puede hacerse cargo - respondio sin quitarle la vista de encíma a la chica aludida

\- Creí que tu querías hacerte cargo del Jefe

\- ¿Es el? - preguntó Egil incrédulo observando a Hiccup - No parece gran cosa... Luma podría con el... Eh de decir que esperaba mas diversión

\- Mejor no lo subestimes... La chica de la que te hable... esta de su lado ahora - aquello sorprendió a Egil _"¿Kaysa del lado del Jefe de Berk?"_ \- Tu chica Luma... ¿sera confiable en ese aspecto?

Egil río ante ese comentario, y no respondió mas. Como si con eso le dijera que mejor observara lo que estaba por ocurrir y así saldría de dudas

.

Todo fue rápido para los Jinetes de dragón, repentinamente habían derribado al Nadder junto con Hiccup y Astrid, y eso les había dado una tremenda ventaja

Los Jinetes se hallaban inmóviles, cada uno de ellos tenía frente a el a un pirata que lo amenazaba de cerca con una espada que los atravesaría al menor movimiento. Su Jefe, aunque no estaba amenazando así aún, si observaba todo... Eso no estaba en su plan obviamente

Enseguida, vio que de algún lugar del barco apareció una chica... una pirata que se dirigía a ellos. Por la actitud que tomo el resto de la tripulación asumió que ella tenía cierta autoridad en el Espectro... Fue la misma reacción que Kaysa había provocado cuando la conoció, en una situación bastante parecida

Portaba el clásico sombrero de un pirata, tenía un largo cabello que aunque parecía ir suelto, en realidad estaba trenzado en muchas pequeñas trenzas. En las puntas de este, había pintura azul cielo que le daba a la chica un toque extra de "pirata ruda"

\- ¡Vaya! ¿que tenemos aquí? - dijo en cuanto estuvo a pocos pasos de él - Un Nadder... atrapado.. Una delicada doncella - dijo mirando a Astrid quien se enfureció al momento - Y... ¿El Jefe de Berk... con ropas de piratas? - observó de arriba a abajo a Hiccup y devolvió su mirada a Astrid, la recién llegada chasqueo los dedos y de la nada un Joven pirata más aprisionó a la vikinga por la espalda. Hiccup de inmediato hizo ademan de que la ayudaría pero la recién llegada desenvainó su espada y la extendió a Hiccup - No, no no Jefe... Aún no nos hemos presentado...

.

\- ¡Luma! - dijo Kaysa que observaba a la distancia con un catalejo, era obvio por la expresión que adoptó que no solo la conocía si no que no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera ahí

.

\- ¿Y... que haremos ahora Jefe? - preguntó Luma caminando alrededor de Hiccup quien se mantenía serio. Los Jinetes estaban amenazados ante el menor movimiento. Tormenta estaba completamente atada... Llamar en ese momento a los demás sería solamente entregarlos en bandeja de plata - Lo siento ¿debo llamarte Jefe?... Por que en realidad las ropas de pirata te quedan bastante bien

Hiccup seguía pensando... No trataba con vikingos como siempre... Por lo que sabía, solo le quedaba una última opción... Sin embargo la chica habló primero

\- ¡ya dí algo! ¿quieres? Lo estas haciendo bastante aburrido... ¿Sabes que con una señal mía la tripulación atacara a tus Jinetes... hasta morir?... Solo tengo que decirlo y...

\- ¡Dilo! - dijo Hiccup sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la chica con la que lidiaba - Escuchaste bien... ¡da esa señal de una vez!

\- Como quieras - Enseguida la chica levantó la espada que tenía en la mano derecha, pero justo cuando iba dar la famosa señal, otra espada chocó con la de ella. Sorprendida observó quien lo había hecho

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! - exclamó - ¿Un vikingo quiere chocar espadas con un pirata? - preguntó incrédula al ver que Hiccup estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ella - Que Jefe mas interesante - dijo lanzando un primer ataque que Hiccup paró con facilidad. Ambas espadas chocaron

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó Hiccup

Los Jinetes al instante de un modo u otro se libraron de la amenaza que tenían en el cuello y comenzaron a luchar contra los piratas que tenían frente a ellos con lo que tuvieran a la mano

\- ¡Suéltame ya! - gritó Astrid librandose del agarre del pirata y logrando golpearlo con una patada

\- ¿Ah...Alguien quiere luchar? - murmuro el pirata golpeado sonriendo a la vikinga rubia

Hiccup se percató de esto, dio una rápida finta que distrajo por unos segundos a Luma y aprovechó para tomar el hacha que Astrid había dejado caer cuando los derribaron

\- ¡Astrid! - gritó Hiccup lanzandola y ella la tomó agilmente

\- ¡tu lo pediste! - respondió Astrid justo antes de lanzarse contra el pirata ahora muy bien armada. Sin embargo esta vez fue Hiccup quien fue sorprendido. Pues aprovechando que le daba la espalda Luma tomó ventaja y desarmó a Hiccup... Este soló vio como su espada caía a metros de distancia de él

La chica sonrió victoriosa al ver - Parece que ya no estas armado - sugirió

Era cierto, y por la postura que adoptó enseguida Hiccup supo que estaba por darle el golpe final... Fue ahí cuando cierto dato importante vino a su mente

 _"Aunque no lo creas_ \- había dicho Kaysa en sus lecciones _\- no soy la unica chica en la tripulación... Hay dos maneras en las que puedes luchar contra un pirata... ¡y vencerlo!... Pero en ambas debes dar todo de ti"_

\- Eh de decir que no luchas nada mas - decía Luma amenazándolo con la espada mas de cera - Por eso voy a concederte unas últimas palabras... ¿Algo que decir?

\- En realidad... sí - dijo el Jefe vikingo con ropas piratas. Entonces Hiccup junto ambas manos alrededor de sus labios y... ¿rugió? - ¡Aaaarrrgggggggggg!

.

El Furia Nocturna era el único que se encontraba mas frustrado que Kaysa, solo podía observar de lejos. Hiccup aún no lo había llamado y por lo tanto no podía ayudarlo...

La chica a su lado solo se enfurecía mas y mas mientras miraba el rumbo que tomaba la pelea en el Espectro... Hiccup la había hecho prometer que se quería ahí hasta que el lo indicara... Pero había muchas razones por las que se moría por ir a pelear

En ese momento, el Furia Nocturna se puso alerta... Desde el Espectro escuchó un rugido muy familiar para el... Uno que solo podía ser imitado a la perfección por una persona y que indicaba una cosa... Hiccup estaba en problemas

Chimuelo corrió hasta los limites de la pequeña isla en la que estaban, se detuvo justo donde el mar comenzaba y se percató de algo... Hiccup no había abierto la aleta antes de irse... ¡Genial!... ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora?

\- ¿Que no entiendes? - exclamó Kaysa sacando al furia Nocturna de sus pensamientos - ¡Esa es mi lucha... Y Hiccup la esta peleando! ¡Jamas he permitido eso y lo sabes tío!... Voy a pelear así te guste o no a ti y al Jefe Hiccup

Chimuelo volvió a percatarse de la situación... Debía darse prisa... Y solo veía una solución aparente

.

Nada paso cuando Hiccup terminó de efectuar el llamado de los Furia Nocturna, lo que provoco diversión para los piratas - ¿Terminaste? - preguntó la chica que lo amenazaba - También lo haré yo - dijo con total calma levantando su brazo derecho para dar el golpe final al vikingo

Pero, en un movimiento que solo los piratas conocen, Hiccup paró el brazo de Luma, como si planeara quitarle la espada. Esta creyendo que sabía lo que quería apretó el agarre de la espada. Sin embargo lo que Hiccup hizo fue totalmente diferente. Aprovecho eso y acercó a la chica casualmente a el, quedando sus rostros a centímetros distancia

Ella lo miró sin comprender lo que el vikingo pretendía

Pero Hiccup lo tenía claro... Era momento de probar lo que había aprendido... Así que sonrió y sus ojos verdes se tornaron intensos - Dire algo más antes de morir si no te importa... Es que, no todos tienen el honor de morir a manos de alguien como tu...No tenía idea de que todas las piratas fueran tan... encantadoras - decía Hiccup con voz suave

Aún en medio de sus respectivas luchas, los Jinetes observaban lo que hacía - ¿Qué esta haciendo? - murmuró Astrid mientras peleaba con otro pirata a unos metros de ellos

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó la pirata repentinamente nerviosa

Sin embargo Hiccup no podía estar peor, sentía a sus espaldas las miradas de los Jinetes, la de Astrid e incluso la de los piratas. Aún así se esforzaba por mantener la seguridad. Al parecer estaba logrando lo que quería... Mas aún al escuchar a lo lejos un sonido muy familiar pero particular que iba acercándose

 _"lo siento"_ pensó Hiccup por lo que estaba a punto de hacer - Dije que... oficialmente me uniría a la piratería solo por estar rodeado de piratas como tu - dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos verdes

El sonido se escuchaba mas y mas cerca, ahora Hiccup juraba que tenía también sobre el la mirada de Chimuelo... entonces recordó algo que lo distrajo... El no había abierto la aleta de Chimuelo...

.

Contra las protestas de todos, Kaysa había montado al Furia Nocturna no muy segura de lo que hacia... Solo hizo lo que recordó haber visto hacer a Hiccup cuando montó con el... Aunque la mayoría de las veces cerraba los ojos durante el vuelo

El Furia Nocturna por su parte no había perdido tiempo, a pesar de saber que la chica que lo montaba no tenía experiencia como Jinete y que ademas se estremecía con su velocidad

Kaysa se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía y luchaba con no cerrar los ojos mientras el Furia Nocturna se escondía de la vista entre las nubes

Sin embargo, desde arriba presencio una escena que la hizo olvidar todo lo que la altura le provocaba - ¿Luma? - murmuró incrédula - Y... ¡¿Hiccup?! - exclamó - ¡Pero que... Chimuelo desciende en picada! - dijo recordando uno de los comandos que escuchó alguna vez decir al Jinete

.

\- ¿Crees... que te voy a creer? - preguntó Luma bastante nerviosa por lo que Hiccup decía. Este vio por encima del hombro de la chica que el Furia Nocturna estaba ya mas cerca de el y lo montaba _"¡¿Kaysa?!"_ dijo en su mente frunciendo el ceño confuso

\- No es de mi estilo jugar con las chicas - respondió Hiccup sonriendo más - Así que... Si respondo que sí... - dijo al tiempo que tomaba por la cintura a la chica y la inclinaba contra el suelo. La chica estaba en shock, sin saber de pronto como responder a pesar de ser una autentica pirata - Estaría faltando a mis palabras... ¡Tengo novia y un compromiso no oficial! - exclamó al tiempo que le arrebataba la espada a la chica y la liberaba del agarre ademas de que los papeles de invirtieron, ahora el la amenazaba

\- ¡Tuuu! - exclamó Luma poniéndose de pie - ¡eres... actúas como...un...

\- ¿Pirata? - sugirio Hiccup cuando repentinamente un sonido muy particular se hizo mas evidente desde los cielos

\- Eso es... - murmuraba la chica

\- Sí - respondió Hiccup cuando vio a Chimuelo lo bastante cerca

\- ¡Furia Nocturna! - gritaron todos los demás - ¡cúbranse!

\- ¡Disparo de plasma! - gritó Hiccup

el disparo de Chimuelo dio contra la cubierta del barco permitiendo que los Jinetes tomaran ventaja. No solo había hecho caer y había aturdido a la chica que amenazaba al Jefe, también a los demás.

\- Si crees que con eso te libraras de mi estas equivocado - dijo Luma tomando pose de ataque - que me hayas desarmado no te da ventaja... Se por lo que dijiste que no atacarías a una chica en desventaja

-Tienes razón no lo haría - respondió Hiccup

\- ¡Pero yo sí! - exclamó Kaysa dejándose caer desde el Furia Nocturna y atinando una patada a Luma que la derribó

\- ¡Kaysa! - murmuró Luma mirando a la chica con rabia - ¡Qué hábil te veías montando a ese dragón! - dijo burlándose para provocarla - Lamentó no haberme percatado antes... Eras un blanco perfecto, derribarlos hubiera sido muy fácil

\- Casi tan fácil como la forma en que Hiccup te desarmó a ti - respondió contraatacando

\- O como lo sera ahora que dejaste solo al Furia Nocturna - dijo Luma - ¡derriben al Dragón!

\- Hazte cargo - dijo Hiccup buscando con la mirada a Chimuelo, era cierto, tenía problemas para volar pues Kaysa no había asegurado bien la aleta

\- Sera un gusto - respondió Kaysa tomando pose de pelea

Luma sin embargo tomó nota de que Hiccup se retiraba para ayudar a su dragón... El Jefe era bastante leal... Algo que podían aprovechar muy bien. En un rápido movimiento sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas y pensó en lanzarla al dragón

\- ¡No, no lo harás! - gritó Kaysa corriendo hacia ella para sujetarla por la espalda. Sorpresivamente alguien secundo su ataque bastante bien, pues mientras ella la sujetaba, alguien mas se había percatado de que pretendía atacar a Chimuelo y justo ahora le había atinado una patada en el estomago

\- ¡Eso para que no ataques a nadie por la espalda! - exclamó Astrid aprovechando que Kaysa retenía a la chica - ¡Esto por Hiccup! -añadió propinándole otro golpe

\- ¡Y eso por todo lo demás! - dijeron ambas chicas sometiéndola contra el suelo del barco. De pronto Kaysa y Astrid se miraron sin comentarios al ver que repentinamente habían trabajado juntas

\- ¡Astrid! - gritó la voz de Hiccup antes de que pudieran decir algo. Ahora ya se encontraba montando a Chimuelo y junto a el volaba Tormenta ya liberada - ¡Ve con Tormenta y llevensela!

Astrid rápidamente montó a su Nadder y a su vez esta tomó entre sus garras a la chica, quien no pudo evitarlo.

Hiccup desmontó. Se encontraban en la proa del barco desde ahí observaban la pelea, desde la aparición del Furia Nocturna los Jinetes habían tomado ventaja. Sin embargo Hiccup buscaba y buscaba a alguien con la mirada

\- No estan aquí, no aún - dijo Kaysa adivinando a quien buscaba - Pero ya capturaste a uno de sus aces... No tardaran en aparecer

.

Egil le daba la espalda a su aliado, tenía una mano apoyada contra la pared del camarote con la respiración agitada

\- No estoy seguro de si estas así por que la chica no fue tan buena como creías y ya la capturaron... O por que si el Jefe hubiera querido ya la tendría con el también - comentó Saluk

\- ¡pagará por eso! - exclamó Egil

.

\- No estoy segura de si felicitarte o golpearte - dijo Kaysa aprovechando un breve momento de tranquilidad en medio de la batalla

\- ¿Eso indica que aprove la categoría de "coquetear sin morir en el intento estilo pirata nivel básico"? - bromeo Hiccup sabiendo de que hablaba

\- Empiezo a creer que aprendiste demasiado bien - sonrió Kaysa - Nada mal para un Jefe vikingo

\- Y no vuelas nada mal para una pirata - añadió Hiccup

Ambos rieron, pero la mirada de Kaysa para con el Jinete continuaba bastante intensa. De pronto con una sonrisa ambos se miraron a los ojos, repentinamente cerca - Hiccup... - Kaysa suspiró - Tu... ¡Cuidado! - añadió lanzando una patada contra quien estaba tras Hiccup

El Jinete reacciono pero al mismo tiempo vio al capitán del barco frente a el - ¿Me buscaba Jefe? Creo que tenemos una cuenta pendiente

Chimuelo gruño a lado de su Jinete, Hiccup rápidamente aseguro la aleta - ¡Sal de aquí amigo! - Y en una rápida ojeada vio de quien lo había salvado Kaysa

\- ¿Feliz de verme...Kaysa? - dijo Egil retadoramente

\- Vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños - murmuró Hiccup pues, Ahora sí, la verdadera batalla comenzaba

* * *

 **N/A: Más en el siguiente capítulo... ¡No se lo pierdan!... Habra una sorpresa al final, que creo que aclarará muchas cosas... Y no olviden los reviews ¡me encantan!**

 **xcierto Melgamonste: diste con una clave de la historia en ese review que dejaste**

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _ **\- He de decir que tengo un poco de envidia... Conmigo nunca pusiste esa expresión de "chica enamorada"**_

 _ **\- ¡No se de que estas hablando!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- La próxima vez ve bien en quien pones tu confianza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- ¡no, no lo hagas!**_

 _ **\- ¿Cual es el problema? ¡Solo dije que luche sin volar... No debe ser gran problema!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Y por último, sobre los fics en que pedí ayuda para decidir...**

 **1) Sería la continuación de otro de mis fics...**

 **2) Adaptación de uno de los clásicos de disney**

 **Ambos son de HTTYD pero... Aún no hagan la elección definitiva... seguire dejando adelantos, spoilers y eso... y sobre todo, revelare los nombres que ahora me guarde... ;)... ¿alguna sospecha?**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Ok, aquí el nuevo capitulo, creo que tiene de todo... Una sugerencia, aunque tambien es spoiler... Les recomiendo ver una escena de "Piratas del caribe; La maldición del Perla Negra", exactamente la pelea de Will y Jack Sparrow... enserio mírenla y podrán imaginar mejor cierta escena de este capítulo, me inspire un poco en esa parte**

 **CAPITULO 15**

\- ¡Hiccup cuidado! - Gritó Kaysa al tiempo que lanzaba una patada que impidio que uno de los piratas atacará a Hiccup por la espalda. No obstante cuando este alzó la vista recobrandose se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier pirata. La mirada de Kaysa se endurecio al ver que este sonreía mientras tocaba el lugar que ella había golpeado

\- No has perdido practica ¿eh?... ¿Feliz de verme, Kaysa? - preguntó Egil mirándola retadoramente, quería provocarla era obvio

Sin embargo el jefe no estaba en mejores circunstancias. Cuando Kaysa detuvo el ataque que era para el, también se percató de quien lo había salvado. Por un breve segundo pensó en ayudarle pero al girarse vio a Saluk caminando hacia el, pasando como si nada entre la lucha que los Jinetes y piratas mantenían

La lucha se aproximaba, era obvio. Rápido dio una ojeada a todos los demas

.

Los guerreros Meathead parecían no tener problemas en mantener a raya a los piratas que enfrentaban. Los gemelos eran otra historia, cada uno se mantenía encima de un barril y desde ahí "peleaban" contra un dúo de piratas, mientras tanto...

\- ¿quieres pelea? ¿eh? - decía Patan provocando a otro pirata - ¿quieres algo de esto? - preguntó mostrando sus puños - ¡Pues ven! - gritó al tiempo que el pirata se lanzaba sobre el y a su vez Patan dio un saltó y Dogsbreath golpeo al pirata noqueandolo

\- Al menos en eso son buenos ustedes dos - dijo Thugory que luchaba contra pirata usando espadas

\- ¿Envidia, hermano? - dijo Dogsbreath mientras chocaba puños con Patan y buscaban mas candidatos a vencer

.

Sin embargo eso no era todo. En los breves segundos que aún le quedaban a Hiccup se dio cuenta de que, no solo Astrid y Tormenta estarían en problemas, si no que afectarían también a los Jinetes Auxilliares que atacaban el resto de los barcos

.

Tormenta volaba en dirección al resto de los barcos. La batalla de los Jinetes auxiliares no iba tan sencilla, pero veían con alivio que los barcos de los Meathead ya estaban bastante cerca y eso significaba que tendrían refuerzos

\- Tener dragones no los hará ganar - decía Luma que luchaba contra el agarre de la dragona

\- Hiccup no necesitó de uno para vencerte a ti - respondió Astrid

\- Me alegra escucharlo - dijo Luma con una sonrisa - ¡Por que entonces no los necesitan, y si es así...! - Enseguida la pirata dio un extraño silbido que, causo que el resto de los piratas que tripulaban los barcos cambiaran sus objetivos

Astrid entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que hacía. Todo el tiempo habían estado siguiéndoles el juego ¿Por que? Por que ahora estaban disparando contra los dragones con el propósito de derribaros... Y comenzaban a lograrlo. Luma desde las garras de Tormenta dictaba a que dragón derribar mientras el resto distraía a los otros

\- ¿que te crees que haces? - preguntó una enfurecida Astrid

\- Esperó que tampoco dependas de un dragón para luchar - sonrió Luma al tiempo que se impulsaba y daba un giro que la libero del agarre de Tormenta y cayó agilmente en su lomo de espaldas a la Jinete - Esto sera interesante - añadió retadora

\- Eso espero - respondio Astrid poniendose de pie en el lomo de Tormenta. Al mismo tiempo y sin perder un segundo una y otra comenzaron a forcejear

.

Hiccup enseguida se dio cuenta. Sin pensarlo abrió y aseguro la aleta de Chimuelo - ¡Sal de aquí amigo! - el Furia Nocturna se negó a dejarlo, pues se acercaba una pelea en la que se vería envuelto su Jinete - ¡ya! - instó Hiccup

De inmediato, los ataques de los piratas se dirigieron no solo a los Auxiliares si no también a los dragones que esperaban a sus Jinetes en los cielos

\- ¿Ahora lo ves? - dijo Hiccup a su dragón - Ve y reunelos... ¡y no olvides la señal Dragón Alfa!

Chimuelo y Hiccup compartieron una última mirada - Estare bien - aseguro Hiccup tocando la frente del Furia Nocturna justo antes de que este despegara

\- ¿Me buscaba Jefe? - dijo Saluk, que por fin llegaba a su encuentro

.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿No me meresco ni siquiera un saludo? - dijo Egil ante el silencio que Kaysa mantenía - ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿un abrazo? ¿un beso quizá te gustaría?

\- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! - dijo Kaysa por fin al tiempo que tomaba pose de pelea y apretaba los puños

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Egil al ver eso - Pareciera que en verdad quieres acabar conmigo... Lastima, pensé que te importarían los viejos tiempos ¡Pero mírate! ¿No lo has olvidado, cierto?... Ni siquiera parece importarte el hecho de no estar armada

\- En realidad - dijo Kaysa suavizando un poco su voz - Debería alegrarte que no lo este... No es que me haga falta, en realidad

\- ¡Ah claro! - respondió Egil - Utilizaras esos "ataques especiales" tan... de tu estilo... Tendrías que esforzarte mucho si quieres hacerme caer en tus redes... Ya conozco tus trucos

\- No te ilusiones, no planeo usarlos... no los necesitare - aseguró Kaysa - ¡así que deja de soñar de una vez! - gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el, lanzando le una patada al rostro que el esquivo agachándose

\- ¡Ese es tu problema! A los hombres nos gustan las chicas un poco menos... rudas y mas femeninas - añadio Egil

\- ¿Dices que yo no lo soy? - preguntó Kaysa

\- ¡No! - respondio Egil

\- ... ¡Cierto! - gritó Kaysa logrando sorprenderlo esta vez atacándolo con un barrido de lado que logró hacerlo caer pero se levanto casi enseguida

\- ¡Ya me cansaste! - gritó Egil - ¡No pienses que seguiré teniéndote piedad solo por que seas una chica!

\- ¡Nadie te ha pedido piedad! - respondio Kaysa lanzandole una rápida patada al abdomen del chico el cual causo que se arqueara de dolor

\- ¿No sabes otra cosa que dar patadas? - se quejó Egil

.

\- Me parece que tenemos una cuenta pendiente...- dijo Saluk cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de Hiccup - Das demasiados problemas ¿sabes?

\- Si - respondió Hiccup mirándolo a los ojos - Me lo han dicho antes

\- En vista de tus nuevas ropas supongo que sabes lo que sigue ¿cierto? - dijo Saluk al tiempo que desenvainaba las dos espadas que portaba. Hiccup de inmediato reconoció una de ellas, la misma que había jurado devolver a su aliada

\- No quería tener que llegar a esto pero... Has interferido demasiado en mis planes - añadió Saluk - Desde el momento que te capture... Te llevaste a uno de mis mejores elementos - dijo observando a Kaysa de reojo - Supiste ganártela he de decirlo... Pero deberías ver mejor en quien pones tu confianza... Igual, por ahora - dijo mientras envainaba su propia espada - Mira lo que son las cosas, Sera la espada de tu aliada en la que tanto confías la que te de el golpe final - Concluyó al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque contra Hiccup, quien no perdió tiempo y tomo la espada que había desarmado a Luma y la choco bloqueando el ataque

\- Vaya que interesante - dijo Saluk al ver eso - no solo vas a luchar contra mi si no que ya te crees todo un pirata... Lucharas con la espada que ganaste... Aunque no se si es lo que mas me sorprende ¿estas seguro de querer chocar espadas con un pirata? Como vikingo ¡no creo que se te muy bien!

Saluk volvio a atacar a Hiccup quien respondió sin demasiado problema - ¿Sabe algo "Jefe"? - dijo Saluk recalcando con ironía el título de Hiccup - Los piratas somos mas leales de lo que creen los vikingos

Por un momento los ataques se detuvieron, pero ninguno bajo la guardia, Hiccup y Saluk caminaban círculos sin dejar de mirarse entre sí - ¿A que viene eso? - se atrevio a preguntar Hiccup

\- ¡A que no dudamos en ayudarnos entre nosotros! - Saluk desenvaino la otra espada que no estaba utilizando y dirigió su vista a Tormenta, donde Astrid y la pirata seguían luchando - ¡Luma! - gritó Saluk haciendo ademan de que le lanzaría la espada para que atacara a Astrid

Hiccup adivino sus intensiones - ¡yo creo que no! - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que lanzaba la espada con la luchaba contra Saluk, un tiro certero que clavó la tela de la manga de Saluk a uno de los postes. Lentamente Saluk se giró a Hiccup

\- Nada mal - dijo al intentar soltar la espada para liberarse. Rápidamente Saluk se quito el abrigo cuya manga siguió clavada al poste y mostró a Hiccup las dos espadas que ahora tenía -¡Pero parece que ya no estas armado! - dijo sonriendo y lanzandole un ataque

Hiccup sin embargo no se inmuto. Y en el siguiente instante desenvainó y encendió la _Inferno_ mostrando sus llamas a su oponente quien se sorprendió al ver la espada encendida. Tanto fue su asombro que hizo ademan de que escapar pero ahora fue Hiccup quien lo atacó.

Lanzaba estocadas hacia arriba y las acompañaba con giros hábiles. Ambas forcejearon un poco hasta que las llamas de Inferno rozaron de cerca el rostro del oponente - ¿Quien inventó eso? - se quejó

\- Fui yo - dijo Hiccup que comenzaba a caminar hacia atras como parte de los ataques. Hasta que algo lo distrajó

.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - preguntó Egil en tono retador

\- Claro que no - respondio Kaysa lanzandole un golpe a la cara, sin embargo no resultó, Egil la bloqueo y tomó su brazo torciendolo hacia atras y la sujeto de su otro brazo en una especie de candado - ¡Anda,! ¿No que no querías piedad? ¿Por que no pides ayuda? ¿No te duele? - dijo apretando mas su agarre

\- Y aún no termino - dijo Egil desenvainando su espada y poniendo el filo de esta en el cuello de la chica - No creo que alguien venga a salvarte - dijo jalando con fuerza de su coleta de caballo

Finalmente Kaysa no pudo soportarlo - ¡Ahhh!

.

\- ¡¿Kaysa?! - exclamó Hiccup al ver que estaba en problemas. Tenía que ayudarla

\- Creo que no podras - dijo Saluk al ver que su actual oponente quería ayudar a la chica en apuros y lanzó dos estocadas mas a el para evitarlo

 _"Debo pensar en algo... rápido"_ pensaba Hiccup mientras bloqueaba sus ataques. Rápidamente observó a su alrededor. Justo a un lado de ellos había uno de los postes que había sido dañado durante la batalla _"perfecto"_ pensó

Hiccup se limitaba a bloquear los ataques mientras caminaba hacia atras, hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca del poste. Sin embargo Saluk creyendo que eso lo dejaba sin salida, levantó la espada para encajarla contra él que se hallaba reafirmado contra el poste - ¡Despidete! - dijo Saluk

Hiccup en el momento indicado, se agacho justo cuando la espada iba a golpearlo, en su lugar ese golpe derribó por completo el poste... Sobre Saluk - Adios - dijo Hiccup aprovechando que Saluk se encontraba luchando por liberarse

Debía apresurarse pues no lo retendría por mucho

.

\- ¿Algo que decir antes de que acabe contigo? - preguntó Egil al tiempo que quitaba el filo de la espada del cuello de Kaysa y lo levantaba para atacar finalmente

\- ¡Yo sí! - dijo una voz a espaldas de Egil. Justo unos segundos después una espada en llamas chocó contra la del pirata no solo desarmandolo al instante si no que también haciéndole caer al y soltando a la chica en el trayecto

Egil no lo entendía, hacia un momento tenía presa a la chica, y ahora había sido derribado. De inmediato levantó la vista para ver quien había sido el responsable

\- ¿estas bien? - preguntó Hiccup a Kaysa al tiempo que le extendía la mano para ayudar a que se levantara. Kaysa de inmediato se dio cuenta de la mirada que Egil les dirigía. Una vez estuvo de pie no deshizo el agarre de Hiccup, más bien lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante

\- ¿Nadie te ha presentado a Hiccup? - preguntó Kaysa - Noble, heroico, valiente y estupendo... Si me permites decirlo - dijo lo último mirando de manera intensa pero a la vez coqueta al aludido

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Egil ahogando una risa mientras se ponía de pie y los observaba, sobre todo la forma en que ella miraba al vikingo - ¿Enserio? - dijo con burla - ¡¿Con el Jefe de Berk?!... No pierdes el tiempo

\- Tampoco yo lo haré - dijo la voz de Saluk acercándose a ellos, muy furioso y sin perder tiempo lanzó un ataque contra Hiccup quien igual de rápido se agacho dando un giro con el que no solo lo esquivo si no también le arrebató la espada

\- ¡Kaysa! - gritó Hiccup al tiempo que le lanzaba la espada y esta con gran habilidad la tomaba en su mano derecha y no tardó en apuntarla a Egil quien había abandonado su expresión de seguridad en el momento que ella volvió a estar armada

\- ¡Ahora sí... no sabes cuanto espere por esto...Pide piedad! - dijo Kaysa sonriendole al ver su expresión

.

\- ¡Es hora! - decía Valka, que se encontraba oculta entre las nubes con Chimuelo, el resto de los dragones y Brincanubes que sta vez llevaba un Jinete adicional - ¿Recuerdas el plan?

\- Me encargó de Saluk para que tu chico continué... Lo recuerdo - respondió Hotshot hablándole con voz suave a la Jinete quien sonrió pero rodó los ojos

\- No empieces - concluyó al tiempo que Brincanubes y el resto de los dragones comenzaba a descender - ¿Puedes verlos?

\- Sí - respondio Saluk despues de una breve ojeada - Justo en la proa del Espectro... Kaysa y ese chico luchan a unos metros de ellos - dijo señalando la escena de pelea

\- ¡Por ellos entonces!

.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - preguntó Egil mientras chocaba espadas con Kaysa - He de decir que siento un poco de envidia - La chica levantó una ceja al escucharlo pues no entendía a que venía eso - Conmigo nunca pusiste esa expresión de "chica enamorada"

\- No se de que hablas - respondió a prisa la chica aunque desviando un poco la vista

\- ¿No lo sabes? - exclamó Egil - ¿Quieres que te lo diga? - el pirata sonrió un poco mas arrogante al ver la expresión que adoptó la chica... Había dado con un nuevo punto débil - Y pensar que juraste no volver a confiar en ningún hombre después de haber tratado conmigo - añadio negando con la cabeza - ¿Acaso te juró que "no te lastimaría"? - dijo lo último en tono de burla que enfureció más a la chica y atacó con mas fuerza - ¡Lo hizo! - descubrio Egil - ¡¿De verdad le creíste?! - exclamó - ¡No deberías confiar tanto en el! Te traicionara también...

\- ¡silencio... claro que no! - añadio Kaysa - No es como tu... no lo compares

\- ¡Solo escuchate! - añadio Egil - hablas como toda una chica enamorada aunque lo nieges

\- ¡Te he dicho que no! - aseguró la pirata

\- Traicionara tu confianza... Rompera tu corazón - aseguró Egil

\- ¡Te repitó que no! - dijo la chica cada vez mas enojada

\- Para no hacerlo debería no tenerlo... Y temó que es tarde para eso - añadio Egil

.

\- Parece que no tienes salida - dijo Saluk ahora que repentinamente había acorralado a Hiccup, a sus espaldas no había mas que el imponente oceano y frente a él estaba su espada amenazante

\- ¿Eso crees? - respondio Hiccup dando un último paso hacia atras, más no lo hacia inconsiente, había escuchado cierto sonido particular acercandose

\- O caes al mar o yo te matare - dijo Saluk - ¿cuál eliges?

\- ¿qué tal un dragón? - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

\- ¿Me extrañabas Saluk? - dijo Hotshot bajando del Cortatormentas y apuntandolo con una espada. Era Saluk quien ahora parecía sin salida

\- Que miedo - dijo Saluk queriendo ganar tiempo - ¿qué se supone que me hagan ahora?

\- ¿quieres ver?... ¡Ahora Chimuelo! - gritó Hiccup

En ese momento el Furia Nocturna rugio a los cielos y el resto de los dragones rodearon el Espectro a punto de disparar para empezar a hundirlo. El Alfa miró a su Jinete esperando por la orden. Mas en ese momento escuchó su nombre en medio de otra pelea

\- Estas empezando a fastidiarme - dijo Kaysa atacando con mas énfasis. Egil notó esto, sabía de lo habil que era esa chica cuando se lo proponía, tenía que pensar en un plan rápido para vencerla... Y algo le decía que ya lo tenía

\- ¿No has pensado en... tu y yo... ya sabes... otra vez... - dijo deteniendo momentáneamente sus ataques

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó la chica - Ni en tus mejores sueños...

\- Entonces sí tienes algo con el Jefe de Berk - aseguró Egil - de otra forma no te me resistirías

\- ¿No me digas? - preguntó la pirata con sarcasmo al tiempo que lo volvía a atacar

\- Solo acepta que la pirata fuerte y ruda con corazón recluido esta ¡Perdidamente enamorada! - dijo Egil queriendo burlarse, aunque en realidad todo era de acuerdo al plan que tenían en mente

\- ¿Y que si asi fuera? - dijo Kaysa

Ni ella ni su oponente se habían percatado de lo que pasaba, que eran los únicos que seguían luchando y que los demás los observaban ademas de que había suficientes dragones amenazando el barco

Tampoco se percató de en que momento se les acercó cierto Jinete de dragón

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Egil algo sorprendido - ¿Que has dicho?

\- ¡Kaysa detente ya! - dijo Hotshot queriendo acercarse, parece que se había dado cuenta de lo que el pirata pretendía

\- ¡No lo hare! - respondio ella volviendo a atacar - ¡Escucha, ya me cansaste! - añadio frustrada contra el pirata apuntando su espada hacia su cuello

\- Kaysa - llamó Hotshot una vez mas, ahora más cerca de ellos

\- En ese caso no te molestará que yo cuente algunas cosas - dijo Egil al ver que el Jefe había entrado en escena. Kaysa desistió del ataque por breves segundos para luego reafirmarlo - ¡Escuchen! - dijo Egil mirando sobretodo a Hiccup, a quien ella aún no había visto

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó la pirata acercando más el filo de la espada al rostro del chico

\- Esta chica - añadio Egil, a pesar de que sabía de lo que la chica era capaz - Guarda un secreto en el que...

\- ¿De que esta hablando? - preguntó Hotshot mirando a Kaysa

\- Todo este tiempo... Kaysa a...

\- No lo escuchen - La chica conocía perfectamente al pirata que tenía sometido, cuando vio como este sonreía supo lo que pretendía

\- ¿Por que no? - añadio Egil - Solo iba a decir que todo este tiempo has estado tra...

\- ¿de que esta hablando Kaysa? - exigió su tio

\- ¡Qué Hiccup me gusta, maldita sea! - gritó Kaysa, antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa. Pero al siguiente instante se percató de lo que había dicho

Vio a su alrededor, vio la burlona expresión que tenía su oponente. Sintió sobre ella la mirada de su tio, de los piratas, de los Jinetes. Pero lo que mas causaba gracia en su oponente, era el chico que estaba a un par de pasos de distancia y que Kaysa apenas había visto - Hiccup - murmuró al verlo

A un par de metros de distancia, la escena era extrañamente familiar para tres de los presentes. Hotshot había bajado un poco la mirada y llevado una mano a su corazón para luego mirar a Valka quien tenía una reacción parecida, pero mantenía la vista fija en su hijo, preguntandose que haría... Pues sabía lo que era estar en esa situación

.

 _\- ¿No lo sabías? Nuestro querido Hotshot esta enamorado - bromeaban Spitelout y Alvin_

 _\- ¿enserio? - preguntó ella observando a su amigo quien se había sonrojado ante el comentario de sus amigos - No tenía idea ¿y quien es la afortunada?_

 _Hotshot conocía lo que sus amigos dirían, había estado aguantando sus burlas por un buen rato, pero esta vez no. Hotshot levantó la vista con la decisión que todos creyeron que había perdido. Dio un hondo suspiro y levantó la vista - Hubiera querido hacer esto de otra forma - comenzó a decir justo cuando vio que el futuro Jefe se acercaba, eso reforzó su decisión - Pero ya no tengo tiempo - entonces se giró a la chica y tomó una de sus manos - ¿En verdad no lo sabes? - preguntó_

 _Valka se estremecio un poco, creía adivinar lo que le diría y aún asi esperaba equivocarse. No respondio_

 _\- La chica a la que tanto amo... - empezó a decir cuando de pronto fue interrumpidio por una inoportuna broma_

 _\- "Es mi todo" - se burló Spitelout juntando sus manos en su corazón_

 _\- ¡Es ella! - exclamó Hotshot frustrado. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta... Lo había dicho... No como hubiera querido, no con las palabras que había pensado... Mucho menos en el escenario que hubiera elegido_

 _Bocón, el aprendiz de herrero era el único que aún se mantenía al margen, observando todo. Incluido al futuro Jefe, que estaba a pocos metros de ellos y no lo habían visto. Eso no era lo sorprendente, Bocon estaba profundamente sorprendido por la expresión que tenía Estoico... El gran Estoico el Vasto, el gran e invencible guerrero... Tenía miedo_

.

Y nuevamente, el herrero encontraba una enorme similitud que los demás aún pasaban por alto. Hasta ahora era el único que notaba la expresión que tenía la Jinete de la Nadder Mortal...Hay una buena razón por la que los vikingos consideren el enamorarse como un peligro... Ni las mas fieras tormentas o el más peligroso enemigo causaba tal expresión en guerreros implacables como ellos... Enamorarse era la unica razón por la que un guerrero mostraba miedo... miedo a perder algo

Astrid permanecía estática observando todo, desde el momento que escuchó la extraña confesión de la chica, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo en ese incomodo silencio pero eran si acaso unos minutos. En otra forma, ella jamas temblaría ante una situación así, no era la primera vez que otra chica se interesaba en Hiccup, sin embargo había algo diferente en esta ocasión...

.

 _Estoico, por una vez en su vida tembló ante el miedo... Sospechaba que ella era la chica que su amigo quería. Pero era muy diferente a que el se lo dijera... que se lo dijera a ella..._

 _Sin embargo, no era el primero que mostraba interés en Valka, ella era hermosa, raro sería lo contrario... ¿cual era la diferencia? ¿por que con su amigo sentía ese extraño temor a perder?_

 _Quiza por que el había visto por si mismo la extraña conexion que había entre ellos... Valka y Hotshot eran buenos amigos, pero había algo mas, algo que no veía como explicar, pero ese "algo" era lo que le hacia temblar_

 _Básicamente, sabía que si el no existiera, si el nunca se hubiera interesado en ella, si entre el y Valka no existiera nada... Valka aceptaría a su amigo. "Podía" haber algo entre ellos, y era lo que mas temía. Sobre todo ahora que ella sabía de sus sentimientos_

 _volvio su atención a la escena, era de reconocerse el que Hotshot se mantuviera tan firme como siempre a pesar de que su declaración fue a causa de una imprudencia._

 _Con decisión miro a Valka - Es cierto - le dijo - Eres tu... Tu eres la chica de la que estoy enamorado_

 _Valka continuaba sin saber que decir, y justo ahí dirigió su vista a Estoico, Hotshot siguio su mirada y añadio - Ya lo se - dijo sabiendo lo que ella pensaba, dio un suspiro - Me tarde un poco... No estoy en tus planes, Pero - y como si quisiera hacer mas suspenso para el corazón del futuro Jefe, Hotshot extendió una mano a Valka - aunque seamos amigos no pienso rendirme tan fácil... ¡Por que sé, lo he sentido... Y tu lo sabes... Se que sí tengo una oportunidad ¿No es cierto?- añadió ofreciendo la mano a la chica_

 _Aquel simple acto estremeció a Estoico, repentinamente tenía miedo de cualquier movimiento que Valka o sus manos pudieran hacer. Fue aún peor cuando una de sus manos comenzó a levantarse_

.

Egil se reía, había logrado poner a la chica donde quería - Lo siento Kaysa si esperabas un momento mas romántico para hacer esto...

En ese instante, no solo Hiccup y Kaysa si no todos los demás miraron al pirata como si asi quisieran matarlo por ese comentario

Kaysa sintio que su corazón se aceleraba, entendía lo que Egil pretendía y que había logrado, ¡Ella había caído y eso la enfurecía! Pero también... Ahora dirigio su vista a Hiccup, directo a sus ojos... Ella no era una cobarde

\- Es cierto Hiccup... - le dijo mirando directo a sus ojos, aunque sin dejar de amenazar a Egil con la espada - No solo me gustas... Estoy enamorada - dijo la chica con seguridad, Hiccup suspiró...

\- ¡Te lo dije, va a rechazarte! - exclamó Egil

Kaysa intercambio una mirada con Hiccup al tiempo que extendía hacia el la mano que aún tenía libre... Todos ahogaron un gritó cuando una de las manos de Hiccup comenzó a levantarse...

* * *

 **N/A: Ok... de pronto me pareció ver unas antorchas por ahí...Solo me queda añadir en mi defensa... No juzguen demasiado rápido... ;)**

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _ **"Yo-Ho"**_

 _ **N/A**_ **: Y no se... quiza a)¿un beso? b)una intensa lucha... Mmm, no lo se...**

.

Y respecto a mis otros fics, pues no, no es la Bella y la Bestia (aunque muero por verla;) ) Próximo capitulo dejare adelantos de los dos que hay en tentativa... No olviden los reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Ok lo se! no tengo perdón! Pero he a aquí el capítulo! por fin! espero sea de su agrado... Y al final nos leemos, dejare una pequeña recompensa por la tardanza ;)**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Hiccup sentía que temblaba por dentro, aunque en el pasado otras chicas habían intentado algo con el, nunca había estado en una situación parecida

\- ¡Te lo dije! - se rió Egil al ver que Hiccup suspiraba con pesadez ante la declaración de la pirata - ¡Va a rechazarte!

Ese comentario enfureció por dentro al Jefe Vikingo, sobre todo al ver que su aliada luchaba con no bajar la vista ante ninguno de ellos. Sabía lo que pasaría, el pirata que ella aún tenía sometido solo estaba a la espera de que él la rechazara para acabar con su aliada y sus palabras solo lo habían confirmado...Aún así no sabía que hacer... Conocía algo del pasado de la chica, y había prometido no traicionarla...

\- ¡Te va a traicionar! - repitio Egil

Hiccup sabía que debía decir algo, y debía hacerlo ahora. No obstante salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio que repentinamente Kaysa había recuperado la seguridad que la distinguía. Con una arrogante sonrisa lo miro y dijo - No lo hará - sonando totalmente convencida y al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano libre a él

Ambos aliados intercambiaron miradas... y entonces lo entendio. Sin pensarlo y compartiendo la arrogante sonrisa Hiccup comenzó a extender su mano a la chica

Esto hizo que Egil dudará un poco, eso no estaba en sus planes, si eso pasaba, fracasaría totalmente en su última oportunidad, pero no desistiría, aún tenía una carta más que jugar y la mostró justo antes de que sus manos se tocaran

\- ¿Solo eso? - dijo el pirata en tono de burla - ¿Ni siquiera un romántico beso?

Hiccup hizo ademan de por fin decir algo cuando sorpresivamente sintió que alguien la jalaba por el brazo y de un momento a otro estaba a centímetros del rostro de su aliada quien lo miró y entrecerró un poco los ojos

El resto de los presentes, Jinetes y piratas, incluso habían detenido su propia lucha no solo por la amenaza que Chimuelo y el resto de los dragones representaban si no por que toda su atención estaba en el conflicto "romántico/amoroso" que repentinamente había surgido en medio de una batalla

Muchos dudaban que el gesto de casi haber unido sus manos significara que Hiccup le correspondía, pero todos a la par ahogaron un gritó cuando la otra mano del Jefe de Berk se levantó para situarse en la cintura de la pirata

Hiccup y Kaysa compartieron una última mirada cómplice antes de lo que sería inevitable. Hiccup apretó su agarre en la cintura de la chica y la miro directo a los ojos...

\- ¡Ahora! - gritaron a la par

Hiccup levantó a la chica por la cintura, ella aprovecho el impulso para proferir una fuerte patada en el rostro de Egil seguido por en un rápido giro circular Hiccup hizo que incapacitara a otros dos piratas, Saluk entre ellos, con una patada voladora

¡Muy bien! - dijeron Hiccup y Kaysa al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban sus brazos en señal de saludo por su repentina victoria

\- ¿Qué? - murmuraron los presentes, los Jinetes en lo particular los miraban anonadados

\- Es sencillo - dijo Kaysa - Hiccup ¿Regla número 14 de "Como ser un Pirata"? - preguntó Kaysa a Hiccup como si estuviera haciendo un examen

\- "Confesiones estrepitosas... Planes alocados... sorpresas inesperdas...Y victorias aseguradas" - respondio Hiccup

\- Nada mal - felicitó Kaysa

El resto continuo mirandolos se la misma manera pensando _"¿Todo eso era parte del plan?"_

Hiccup se percató de esto y decidió continuar antes de que las preguntas comenzaran - ¡Chimuelo! - gritó para no perder mas tiempo, al instante el Furia Nocturna dio la orden restante y los dragones que rodeaban el Espectro volaron cada uno en dirección a su Jinete - ¡A sus dragones todos!

El característico sonido del Furia Nocturna acercándose los alertó y su Jinete se preparó de inmediato para montar y seguir con la lucha - ¿Podrás hacerte cargo?

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó Kaysa haciendose la ofendida por la duda - Oye... Tal vez...

Hiccup volvió a reír - ¿Sabes? - añadió mientras montaba - Cuando dijiste... Bueno, tu sabes... Por un momento... casi te creo...- concluyó con una breve risita justo antes de que Chimuelo volviera a emprender el vuelo

Kaysa permaneció de pie, quieta, mientras los observaba volar, asimilando las palabras del Jinete _"Casi te creo"_. La pirata sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos - Sí - murmuro - Casi - dijo en un suspiro

La chica escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido de batalla, y esta vez su sonrisa se volvió arrogante. Lentamente se volvio al ver a tres antiguos compañeros que la amenazaban. Ágilmente levantó su espada - ¿Me extrañaban? - dijo justo antes de empezar a pelear contra ellos

.

El Furia Nocturna volaba en dirección de las nubes, lo suficiente para que su Jinete pudiera observar la batalla en su totalidad

\- Los Meathead están atacando el resto de los barcos - murmuró Hiccup en tono pensativo mientras observaba - Han hecho un buen trabajo - Chimuelo rugió como si protestará - ¡Vamos amigo! Sabes que los dragones auxiliares no iban con intenciones de destruir el resto de los barcos... Y veo que lo han hecho muy bien - añadió casi sonriendo al ver que los Meathead habían trabajado junto a los Jinetes Auxiliares y tenían sometidos ya a la mayor parte de la tripulación del resto de los barcos.

\- Bien amigo, es hora de que nos unamos a la lucha

\- Espero que esta vez tu plan sea menos... Romántico - dijo una voz al lado del Furia Nocturna que llamó su atención - Aunque fue una excelente distracción, debo decirte

\- ¿Thugory? - dijo Hiccup al ver a su amigo que también se hallaba ya volando sobre su Pesadilla Monstruosa - Pense que seguías en el Espectro

\- Bueno alguien tiene que ayudarla a encerrar a todos esos piratas que están cayendo en nuestras manos - respondió Thugory señalando a alguien a espaldas de Hiccup

\- ¿Ayudarla? - preguntó el Jinete al tiempo que se giraba para comprobar de quien hablaba. Al hacerlo vio como una Nadder Mortal llevaba entre sus garras a dos de los mencionados piratas

\- ¿Asombrosa, no? - dijo Thugory

Hiccup sonrió - Sí, lo es - dijo mirando a la distancia a la Jinete, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que su amigo había dicho - ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el Jinete al pensar que hablaba de Astrid, pero su expresión cambio a intriga cuando vio la dirección que llevaba la mirada del Meathead

\- Aunque parece no necesitar ayuda - murmuro Thugory sin despegar los ojos de la pirata que luchaba muy hábilmente en el Espectro, se miraba completamente embelesado

\- ¿Estabas hablando de...- preguntó Hiccup curioso al ver a quien se refería en realidad

\- Sí - respondió - te lo repito es asombrosa ¿no lo crees? - respondió Thugory por fin quitando sus ojos de ella

\- Ah... Si claro pero... - decía Hiccup tratando de asimilar la nueva información que si querer su amigo le había dado - Thugory - añadió entre picardia y seriedad - Ella es...

-¿Tu novia? - preguntó divertido el Jinete Meathead, desconcertando un poco al Jinete del Furia Nocturna,pues estaba confundiendolo bastante. no obstante Thugory parecía disfrutar de su situación

-Tu sabes... Tu hablas de... - tartamudeaba el Berkiano - Ella y... o Ella - decía mirando entre la pirata y la vikinga

Thugory se rió de nuevo - De verdad no quiero estar en tu zapato cuando esto termine... -concluyó esta vez sí mirando en la dirección de la Vikinga, justo antes de continuar en la pelea

Hiccup de nuevo percibió a quien a visto su amigo antes de irse - esta vez en verdad hablaba de Astrid... - dijo el Jinete pensativo hasta que percibió la expresión de su dragón - ¡Vamos amigo! ¿No vas a burlarte de mi tu también?

Quitando su atención de su dragón quien en realidad si estaba divirtiéndose con todo eso, miró de nuevo a la Jinete. Thugory tenía razón, si bien a este momento ya se habría dado cuenta de que todo era parte del plan... Eso no indicaba que ella no tuviera intenciones de lanzarle unas cuantas hachas - Arreglemos esto, amigo - dijo al tiempo que volaban en su dirección

.

\- ¡Muy bien Tormenta! - celebro Astrid al haber encerrado un pirata mas en uno de los barcos Meathead, y se disponía a atrapar entre las garras de la dragona a uno mas cuando repentinamente alguien se le adelanto. A espaldas de ella, alguien se había unido nuevamente al lomo de la Nadder Mortal - ¿Tu otra vez? - dijo Astrid

\- Recordaras que cuando estabas por capturarme te distrajiste por la escena romántica entre tu novio el atractivo traidor y... Ella - dijo la recién llegada señalando a Kaysa a lo lejos - Tu corazón roto fue una magnifica forma de escapar... Y sera también una magnifica forma de vencerte - dijo al tiempo que le mostraba una espada - Me servirá... Aunque no es como la mía ¿sabes? Tu novio me la arrebató...Me enfurece el recordarlo pero he decirte que la forma en que lo hizo... Bueno, seguro sabes lo bueno que es con las chicas ¿o no lo sabes? - añadió burlista al ver la furiosa expresión que tomaba el rostro de Astrid - Conmigo se portó de una forma tan... Bueno en una palabra... Irresistible... ¿Te importa si me quedó unas horas con él cuando termine contigo?

\- ¡Ya me cansaste! - exclamó Astrid al tiempo que sacaba su hacha y ambas empezaban a pelear de nuevo en el lomo de Tormenta. Si enfurecerla era lo que quería, lo había logrado.

Pero eso no era bueno para la vikinga, cegada por la furia no se dio cuenta de cuando la pirata aprovecho y su hacha cayó al mar muy lejos de su alcance, dejandola indefensa frente a la chica y su filosa espada muy cerca de su garganta

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes conmigo sin un arma? - retó

\- ¡Yo sí! - gritó una voz que se acercaba a la escena - ¿Debo recordartelo? - preguntó Hiccup desde su Furia Nocturna quien amenazaba con su plasma listo para atacar a la chica a la menor señal - Ahora baja esa espada Luma...

\- ¡No quiero! - respondió la pirata acercándola más al cuello de la chica

\- ¡No te pregunte! - exclamó Hiccup al tiempo que un disparó de plasma solo lo bastante fuerte para asustar a la chica la apartó - Mi lady me parece que esto te pertenece - dijo Hiccup entregándole su hacha a la vikinga, quien lo miró como si no supiera si golpearlo o abrazarlo, aunque por un momento parecía ganar esa última...

-¡Auch! - exclamó Hiccup cuando un inesperado golpe en el brazo izquierdo interrumpió su intercambio de miradas - ¿Y eso por que?

\- ¿Te lo digo?

-Esta vez no quiero saber sobre el "Por todo lo demás" - respondio Hiccup, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que esta vez esa frase no representaría un beso

Thugory tenía razón y se estremeció más que cuando tuvo que pelear contra Saluk al pensar que aunque no ella no decía nada, su actual mirada lo decía todo... Esta lucha era poco con lo que tendría que enfrentar después

.

Mientras tanto, Saluk por fin se recuperaba del fuerte golpe solo para presenciar la ventaja que llevaban los Jinetes sobre ellos. El Espectro estaba cada vez en peores condiciones, al igual que su tripulación a manos de los que se hacía llamar "Jinetes auxiliares"

Eso le enfurecia, Hiccup no solo había truncado sus planes de hacerse de las riquezas de las islas, ahora destruía toda su flota de barcos. Enseguida dirigio su vista a la Kaysa, y la miro con rencor ahora culpándola a ella de todo lo sucedido

Ella los había traicionado, y ahora peleaba contra ellos, y lo peor era que gracias a su gran destreza, no importaba cuantos piratas la enfrentaran, ella los vencía, por que conocía a la perfección sus movimientos.

Miro ahora a Egil que seguía tirado en el suelo... No le había servido de mucho en realidad. Debía haber una forma de vencer a Hiccup, antes de que el acabara con todo lo que tenía

Entonces la encontró, la clave de su éxito venciendo piratas era la alianza existente entre el y Kaysa, podía asegurar que sin ella él jamas hubiera podido contra ellos. Era sorprendente la confianza que había entre ambos a pesar de que tenía escasos días de conocerse... Era como si compartieran una extraña conexión... Si se rompía... Hiccup perdía

.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que Luma estaba perfectamente encerrada Hiccup dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia la batalla. Junto con Chimuelo volaron en dirección al Espectro - Esto esta por acabar - murmuró Hiccup - ¡Chimuelo... Disparo de...

\- ¡Espera! - gritó la voz de Saluk que estaba de pie sobre un mastil del Espectro, sabiendo que el disparo del dragón terminaría por completo con su embarcación - No querras hacer eso

\- ¿Por que no? - respondio Hiccup

\- No a menos que quieras que lastimar a alguien - añadió Saluk

\- Chimuelo tiene un tiro bastante certero - respondio Hiccup como si estuveran teniendo una conversación casual - Eso no es problema

\- ¿No lo es? - añadió Saluk sonriendo de forma malvada y acto seguido chasqueo los dedos

De un compartimiento secreto de la embarcación fue lanzada una gruesa cadena contra la Nadder Mortal haciendo que la Jinete cayera de súbito en la cubierta del barco donde no tardando fue apresada por dos miembros de la tripulación que aún seguían en pie

\- ¡Astrid! - gritó Hiccup

\- ¡Y eso no es todo "Jefe"! - dijo Saluk volviendo a chasquear los dedos haciendo que desde atrás, un par de cadenas surgieron de la cubierta del barco y apresaron ambos brazos de la chica que seguía en el barco

\- ¡Kaysa! - gritó tanto Hiccup como Hotshot quien montaba a Brincanubes junto a su Jinete

\- ¡Anda! - retó Saluk - Dispara y destruye el Espectro ¡¿Qué esperas?!

Hiccup apretó los puños - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - exigió saber

\- Es sencillo Jefe - dijo Saluk añadiendo sarcasmo al título de Hiccup - ordena a tus Jinetes que dejen de atacarnos...

\- Yo creo que no - respondió Hiccup - ¡Chimuelo...

\- ¿Ven eso? - gritó Saluk deteniendo nuevamente el ataque del dragón - No es nada sin ese dragón... No peleas con honor

\- ¿disculpa? - dijo Hiccup -¿hablaste de honor?

\- Si no es así... entonces no tendrás problema con que arreglemos esto entre tu y yo... Una justa pelea...En la que el Jefe de Berk con ropas piratas... No volara ¿Qué dices? ¡decide ya o ambas morirán!

* * *

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_**

 ** _Fue justo ahí cuando recordó algo importante, él conocía su mayor temor - ¿Quieres al Gran Amo de Dragones? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Me parece que es hora de que aparezca...!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¡HICCUP CUIDADO...!_**

 _ **AVANCE FUTURO**_

 _ **\- ¡Yo-ho!**_

* * *

Ok ¿recuerdan que aún tienen que ayudarme con ciertos fics en proyecto? ¡finalmente! ¡he aquí los primeros adelantos!

1) El primero es sobre el fic que mencione sería una adaptación de un clásico de Disney. Aun no diré cual es, pero quizá lo descubran ;) como dato adicional, sería mi primer semiAU

 ** _Coming soon_**

 ** _"El joven vikingo desenvolvió cuidadosamente la tela que cubría ese objeto, se trataba de un emblema_**

 ** _\- Colgaba de tu cuello cuando te encontré - le dijo -¿sabes lo que es?_**

 ** _¿Qué si lo sabia? Hiccup se había estremecido al verlo. El emblema consistía en un dragón de escamas oscuras, y en el lugar correspondía a una de sus alas, tenía una hermosa piedra roja - Un Furia Nocturna - murmuró en respuesta_**

 ** _\- Hiccup, ¿sabes quienes son los únicos que pueden portar emblemas con dragones?_**

 ** _\- ¿la realeza? -preguntó Hiccup, y cayó en cuenta de sus palabras - La Realeza_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Esto debe ser la clave de lo que estoy buscando amigo, y aunque suene loco solo hay una forma de saberlo... Iré a ver al rey... a Estoico el Vasto_**

 ** _._**

Vamos con el segundo. 2)Se trata de la continuación de otro de mis fics de HTTYD... Aún no diré de cuál

 _ **Coming soon**_

 _ **\- Jamas debiste darle tu confianza... Somos enemigos naturales ¿no lo ves? Te traicionara cuando menos lo esperes**_

 _ **\- Claro que no - respondió totalmente convencido - Jamas lastimaría a ninguno de nosotros**_

 _ **-¿Tan seguro estas? ¡mira por ti mismo!**_

 _ **Algo temeroso pero a la vez intrigado avanzó lentamente entre las altas hierbas que ocultaban su presencia de los demás, entonces lo vio... Vio lo que nunca creyó ver... Se había equivocado... Su mejor amigo causando una cruel y letal herida... a uno de los suyos**_

 _ **.**_

Ok...¿que opinan?

Seguiré dando adelantos, quizá revele algunas canciones de los soundtracks, pero justo ahora

¿que decidirían?

¿de que creen que trate cada uno? ¡vengan las apuestas! ¡Y no olviden los reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - preguntó Hiccup apretando los puños al observar a las dos chicas apresadas en el Espectro

\- ¡Ordena a tus Jinetes que dejen de atacarnos! - Respondio Saluk aunque más bien sonó como exigencia

\- Yo creo que no - responio el Jinete desde su dragón - Tengo una idea mejor... ¡Chimuelo Ataque de...

\- ¡Lo ven! - gritó Saluk interrumpiendo la orden el Jefe - El "Jefe" no es nada sin ese dragón... ¡No pelea con honor! - añadio enfatisando la última palabra

\- ¿Honor? ¿hablaste de honor? - dijo Hiccup imaginando a donde se conducía la situación

Kaysa mientras tanto observaba desde su lugar, escuchaba al tiempo que disimuladamente trataba de soltar las cadenas que habían apresado sus manos "debo apresurarme" pensaba la pirata al imaginar también lo que Saluk planeaba

\- si no es así - añadió Saluk - Ordena a tus Jinetes que se detengan... ¡Y terminemos tu y yo! - Hiccup lo miro incrédulo - Sí, una justa pelea... En la que el Jefe vikingo con ropas de pirata no volara ¿qué dices?

Algo en su mente decía que no debía confiar en la propuesta del pirata, por lo Hiccup observaba a todos lados tratando de hallar una forma de liberar a ambas chicas del barco, que ellas estuvieran apresadas a el era lo único que lo detenía sobre destruirlo y hundirlo de una vez

Hiccup observo rápidamente a las dos chicas, cada una independientemente lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza, era obvio, ambas le pedían que no aceptara

\- ¡Decide ya! - gritó Saluk exasperado por la tardanza del Jinete, al tiempo que de entre sus mangas del traje de capitan que portaba, sacaba dos filosas dagas y las apuntaba a cada chica - ¡O ambas se mueren!

Todos los presentes dudaban de la honorabilidad del pirata, sobre todo al decir que pelearía con Hiccup limpiamente, pero sí en algo no mentía, era en atentar contra la vida de ambas chicas

\- ¡No! - gritó Hiccup detendiendolo, enseguida dio un largo suspiro - ¡Lo hare!

\- ¡No! - gritó Astrid aunque enseguida su boca fue tapada por la mano de uno de sus captores

\- ¡No lo hagas Hiccup! - gritó tambien Kaysa que seguía luchando contra las cadenas

\- Ordenare a los Jinetes que detengan sus ataques...- añadio el Jinete con ropas de pirata, ignorando a ambas chicas - ¡Pero no atentaras contra ninguna de las dos! - dijo Hiccup

\- Te doy mi palabra de que yo no atentare contra ninguna - respondio Saluk simulando que tenía un gran honor a sus espaldas

\- ¡Y no habra trampas respecto a eso! - añadio Hiccup,

Saluk asintio con una sonrisa - Llévenla junto a la traidora - ordenó el pirata a los otros dos sujetos que sujetaban a Astrid. Luchando contra ella, lograron llevarla al extremo del barco, justo a un lado de donde Kaysa había sido apresada con los grilletes y cadenas

Al ver eso Hiccup volvio a suspirar y levantó una de sus manos - ¡Alto al fuego! - ordenó y tanto Jinetes como dragones se detuvieron

\- ¿Qué? - replicó Patan

\- Hiccup ¿que pasa? - añadio Thugory

\- Abajo amigo - ordenó a Chimuelo

\- ¡No, no Jefe! - dijo Saluk - ¡Sin dragón! El Furia Nocturna permanece en el cielo... sin interferir en la pelea ¡por ninguna circunstancia! ¿O no fue eso lo que el Jefe prometio?

Chimuelo gruño fuertemente contra el pirata, ahora sí que se estaba enfureciendo, más un gentil toque en su frente llamó su atención. Desde la silla de montar, Hiccup miró directo a los ojos del dragón quien torno su mirada furiosa en una de suplica al ver que el Jinete cuando comenzó a asegurar la aleta para que pudiera quedarse en el aire sin él

\- Estaré bien Chimuelo - aseguró al tiempo que se ponía de pie en el lomo del Furia Nocturna, quien rugió de forma más feroz contra el pirata, esta vez sonando como advertencia o quizá como amenaza. Y no fue todo, con una sutil mirada dio una orden secreta al resto de los dragones, quienes desconcertando a sus propios Jinetes rodearon el Espectro formando un circulo. El plan del dragón Alfa era obvio, si la vida de su jinete corría peligro, aún en contra de él, lo impediría

Esa orden no paso desapercibida para el Jefe, quien en los breves segundos que le tomó saltar hacia el barco, intercambio miradas con los Jinetes de Colmillo y Killer, los dos Pesadillas monstruosas en su equipo actual, quienes al instante se situaron cada uno a un lado del Furia Nocturna, Hiccup se aseguro asi de que su dragón tampoco corriera peligro por alguna traición por parte del pirata

Finalmente el jinete cayó agilmente en la cubierta del Espectro, con miles de ojos a su alrededor, observando todo

 _"Estoy segura que es una trampa"_ pensaba Kaysa que seguía luchando con los grilletes que tenía alrededor de sus manos

Saluk sonrio victorioso al ver al Jinete por fin en la cubierta del barco, totalmente indefenso, ahora no parecía gran cosa. Sin perder el semblante arrogante Saluk desenvaino su espada y la agitó un par de veces antes de inclinarla hacia Hiccup - ¿De vida o muerte Jefe?

Todos los presentes, los berkianos sobre todo, miraron espectantes al Jinete, su mirada se torno decidida, Hiccup desenvaino la espada que hacia rato había arrebatado a la pirata Luma, la agito de izquierda a derecha con habiles movimientos, y enseguida usando la espada dibujó un circulo sobre él y con gran decisión choco por primera vez la espada con la de Saluk

Valka a la distancia, cerro fuertemente los ojos al momento que su hijo hizo aquello, no era un simple pase, significaba que aceptaba el duelo que le lanzaban... un duelo a vida o muerte. Hotshot observo su semblante provocado y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la vikinga

\- ¡vaya aceptaste! ¿Sabes que tecnicamente ninguno que enfrenta mi tripulación vive para contarlo? - preguntó Saluk cuando Hiccup hubo aceptado

\- ¿Como lo sabría? Sí no hay sobrevivientes que lo cuenten - respondio Hiccup con sárcasmo, causando risas entre los Jinetes e incluso entre algunos de los piratas

A su oponente no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario, el semblante de ambos se tornó serio esta vez y sin esperar un segundo más Salul volvio a atacar, enfurecido por que el Jinete intentará burlarse de él, levantó la espada y lanzó un ataque contra Hiccup, quien al no estar cegado por furia como él, lo esquivo fácilmente agachandose en un giro completo, el haber fallado enfureció aún más al pirata

 _"En verdad... es más bueno de lo que creí"_ pensaba Kaysa mientras observaba, pues durante el entrenamiento que ella le había dado, Hiccup jamas alardeo sobre esa habilidad. Sin embargo ella que conocía muy bien al oponente, sabía que desde el principio no estaba en sus planes una pelea limpia contra Hiccup. Esbozó unas muecas mientras trataba sin progreso el liberar una de sus manos de los grilletes

Al ver la sonrisa que tenía Hiccup por su anterior movimiento, Saluk elevó la espada a la altura de su cabeza y lanzó mas ataques contra él haciendo que este retrocediera mientras los bloqueaba o esquivaba. Creía tener un plan en mente, entre todos esos ataques, planeaba llevar al Jinete al borde del barco, para situarlo entre el filo de la espada y el mortal océano

\- Tengo que admitirlo - dijo Saluk mientras atacaba - eres bueno con una espada... Casi tan bueno como molesto ¿te lo han dicho?

\- Sí gracias - responio Hiccup con sárcasmo chocando una vez la espada contra del pirata, esta vez forcejeando un poco con el filo de ellas - Es una de mis cualidades

\- Lastima que dependes demasiado de tu dragón - añadió Saluk sin soltar el forcejeo en el que estaban

\- ¿Eso crees? - respondio Hiccup al tiempo que en una rápida finta, rompía con el forcejeo clavando momentaneamente la espada de Saluk en el suelo del barco

Saluk rugió furioso por haber caído en ese truco - No lo creo ¡Lo se! -aseguró el pirata furioso mientras desincrustaba la espada y acorralaba a Hiccup, quien miro a su alrededor, a sus espaldas la cubierta del Espectro terminaba y seguía el inmenso mar. Frente a él, la espada de Saluk se acercaba peligrosamente a su garganta - ¿O a caso aprendiste a volar sin ese dragón?

\- Jamas es tarde para intentar - respondió Hiccup quien casualmente se sujeto con una mano de una de las cuerdas que sujetaban las velas del barco y con la otra ¡la cortó! La cuerda al ser cortada de inmediato hizo que Hiccup se elevara junto con ella hasta el mástil más alto del Espectro, justo donde se ubicaba una de las velas - ¡funcionó! - murmuró Hiccup para sí mientras se estabilizaba en el pequeño lugar

\- ¡Solo mírate! - dijo la voz de Saluk a unos cuantos pasos de él, que había usado una vía parecída para llegar rápido a él - Eres más hábil de lo que todos creen... Podrías portar honorable mente esas ropas - añadió mirando se arriba a abajo su vestimenta pirata, que había reemplazado a la vikinga - ¿no lo considerarías?... serías mejor pirata que Jefe vikingo... ¡o jinete! No puede ser un buen Jinete alguien que por si solo se expone a estar a esta altura ¡sabiendo que no podrá volar! - gritó el pirata al tiempo que volvía a atacar a Hiccup, lo embistió fuertemente pero como mero reflejo Hiccup volvió a agacharse logrando que la espada de Saluk terminara clavada en el mástil

Hiccup vio con sorpresa que la espada estaba a centímetros de su cabello, volvió su mirada al pirata al tiempo que se levantaba y reía un poco - Quizá tu no sería tan buen pirata como crees... - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que levantaba su propia espada, Saluk lo miro algo asustado pues aún no safaba su arma pero atacarlo no fue presisamente lo que hizo si no que usando el filo de su espada cortó otra de las cuerdas atadas al mastil, esta a su vez soltó uno de los troncos que sostenían las velas horizontales. De un momento a otro Saluk vio el tronco venir contra el, golpeándole en el estomago y, siguiendo su trayectoria en círculos, lo apartó del Jinete hasta dejarlo caer en la cubierta del barco

Con la respiración agitada, Saluk vio desde el suelo que Hiccup se disponía también a bajar haciendo uso de otra de las cuerdas. Estaba mas que furioso, ¿Como ese chico insignificante podía estar a punto de vencerlo? ¡Es mas! había tenido ya la oportunidad de matarlo y ¡no lo había hecho! ¿acaso se burlaba?

Rápidamente Hiccup se deslizaba por otra de las cuerdas del Espectro, esta vez era para llegar prontamente a la cubierta, antes de que su oponente pudiera levantarse

\- ¿Te crees muy listo eh? - dijo Saluk al ver que caía en la cubierta decido a continuar - Podría incluso decir que estas disfrutando esto

\- No en realidad - respondio Hiccup sonando sincero, como si de un tema casual se tratara - quiero decir ¡vaya forma de pasar un cumpleaños!

/

\- ¿Es su cumpleaños? - se preguntó en murmurllo la pirata, distrayendose por un momento de su tarea de soltar sus manos

\- ¿El no te lo dijo? - respondio Astrid, aún siendo sujetada por el par de piratas

Kaysa se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos - No - le dijo - no lo hizo

La expresión de la vikinga denotaba que esa simple respuesta la había sorprendido. Sin embargo ambas siguieron prestando atención a la pelea, hasta que Kaysa desvió su atención nuevamente ... alguien estaba recuperando la consciencia... quizá ya hacia rato de haber despertado... O nunca la había perdido

\- Siempre he pensado que no debíamos confiar en ti - murmuro Astrid solo lo bastante alto para que la chica la escuchara - Una alianza con un pirata solo podía traer problemas

\- Sería raro que confiaras en mi - respondio Kaysa con el mismo volumen de voz, pero sin quitar la atención de aquel nuevo detalle - Cuando no confias en él

Astrid la miro fijamente, no entendiendo bien de que hablaba

\- ¿Y a que debía tan sincero comentario? - inquirío Kaysa

\- Estoy segura de que en este momento ambas deseamos lo mismo... liberarnos de aquí y...

\- ¿Y patear unos cuantos traceros piratas? - Complento Kaysa sonriendo un poco, sobre todo por que estaba logrando deslizar una de sus muñecas por entre los grilletes

\- Básicamente - respondió Astrid

\- No tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí - comentó la pirata - en eso tienes razón - añadió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos - ¡Agáchate! - dijo al tiempo que en un extraño pero rápido movimiento Kaysa aprovechó su mano ahora liberada y se impulsó para propinar una patada al rostro de uno de los piratas que tenían a Astrid.

La vikinga aprovecho ese extraño hecho y golpeo al otro que la aprisionaba

Al siguiente instante ambas se miraron, extrañamente sentían el extraño impulso de chocar puños o algo así por haber trabajado juntas... otra vez

\- ¿Debería decir gracias? - decía Astrid que estaba frente a la pirata,

\- Pues yo... -decía Kaysa cuando sorpresivamente cambio su expresión y en un rápido movimiento empujo a Astrid al suelo, quien estuvo a punto de replicar cuando vio a una pequeña daga clavada en la muñeca de la pirata

Kaysa luchaba por no mostrar ningún tipo de dolor, sobre todo cuando comenzó a extraer la cortante cuchilla y la tiró al suelo llena de sangre. Astrid la miró extrañada un momento ¿de donde había salido la daga? Sin embargo cuando la vikinga se levantó...

\- ¡CUIDADO! - volvio a exclamar Kaysa, Astrid se alertó al instante y logró esquivar otra de esas filosas dagas, llevándose únicamente una pequeña herida en el brazo. Sin embargo, ese no era el por que la pirata había gritado

/

Era aparentemente el final, Hiccup apuntaba el filo de la espada contra Saluk quien seguía en el suelo, ahora indefenso. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Hiccup, el pirata extrañamente sonrió - ¡Anda, hazlo ya!

Hiccup pensó que lo retaba a darle muerte, pero algo completamente diferente paso. Escuchó una voz conocida acercándose a el - ¡Hiccup cuidado! - decía la voz femenina

En cuestion de milesimas de segundo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintió un fuerte empujo en su costado que lo hizo caer contra el suelo del Espectro y desde ahí vio como una espada se clavaba en el costado izquierdo de su aliada, haciendo que se arqueara de dolor. El portador de la espada, sonrio como si hubiera ganado un trofeo al verla caer de rodillas

\- ¡mira nada más! - dijo Saluk - Esperaba que ese tiro acabara con el Jefe de Berk... creeme que no era para ti - dijo tomando a la chica de la barbilla

\- ¡No te le acerques! - exclamó Hotshot aun desde Brincanubes

\- ¡Repito "amigo"!- respondio Saluk - ¡No era para ella! - entonces devolvio su mirada a ella y a Hiccup que trataba de acercarse

\- ¡Kaysa! - decía el Jefe que era detenido por Egil

\- ¡Hiccup! - respondió esta con dificultad

\- Ya veo...-rió el pirata mirando a la chica - ¿Por que se enamoran? ¡Ese fue tu error fatal!

\- ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Hiccup

\- ¡fuiste tu quien se metió en mi camino! - gritó Saluk - Aunque tengo que admitirlo ¡Si tenía un interés especial en ti! ¡No, no, no! - se apresuro a añadir - No por ti exactamente... no entusiasma un simple Jefe de una isla y su furia Nocturna - añadió con desprecio, haciendo enfurecer al dragón - ¡Te lo pondré más fácil! Entrégame al Gran Amo de dragones... y se acabara

Ahora era Hiccup quien tenía la expresión de furia en sus ojos. Sin soltar la mirada a Saluk, camino hacia el borde del barco - ¿El Gran amo de dragones? ¿eso es lo que quieres? - dijo al tiempo que pedía a Chimuelo que se acercará, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a sacar algo que guardaba la bolsa que este llevaba en la silla de montar - Me parece bien... ya es hora de que aparezca - añadió al tiempo que montaba al dragón. Chimuelo se elevó y casualmente Hiccup comenzó a atar algo a su cuello; Nada menos que la capa que lo distingue como Jefe, la misma que se había quitado cuando cambio sus ropas vikingas por unas piratas - ¡AHORA CHIMUELO!

El Furia Nocturna rugio fuertemente, al hacerlo su piel oscura fue tomando un fuerte brillo azul. Al mismo tiempo su Jinete desenvaino su espada, la prendió en llamas y comenzó a agitarla. Mientras lo hacia Hiccup recordó un dato muy importante sobre su oponente... Kaysa le había revelado su mayor temor

De pronto, todos los presentes comenzaron a estremecerse al sentir que el agua se movía de forma extraña. Todos los dragones presentes habían rodeado al Furia Nocturna cuando este había rugido, pero ahora del océano, vieron a ascencer a muchos dragones más: Shocksmarinos y Truenotambores que sin dudarlo se ponían del lado del Furia Nocturna

\- Es él - decía Kaysa desde lugar, respirando con algo de dificultad, pero no por eso ignoraba lo que pasaba. Ese jinete si que ocultaba muchas sorpresas - El es el Amo de dragones

\- No necesito preguntar de donde saco lo dramático - comentó Hotshot igualmente admirado por el hecho, pero no ignorando esa característica que indudablemente era de su madre, quien sonrió ante su comentario

Pero no acababa ahí. Saluk ahora mas que impresionado, veía a su alrededor como todos los piratas miembros de su tripulación tiraban al suelo las armas que portaban, negándose a luchar contra él después de su muestra de control sobre los dragones

\- ¿Qué estan haciendo? - regaño Saluk al ver que todos lo abandonaban, sin embargo él mismo comenzó a retroceder como si quisiera escapar, cuando sorpresivamente del agua emergió un dragón más. Uno con escamas azules y movimientos muy artísticos se elevó frente a el, sin embargo, cuando quiso retroceder aún más, el Espectro sufrio un fuerte golpe

El pirata se giro y palidecio al ver al responsable. De entre las aguas emergia un enorme y poderoso dragón

\- ¿El Scaldaron? - se preguntó Kaysa al verlo, jamas había visto uno, ahora comprendía el repentino plan de Hiccup... Ese dragón era el mayor temor de muchos piratas... incluyendo a Saluk. Aunque en realidad todo se debía a una leyenda mal informada

\- ¡Ahh! - gritó el pirata cuando el enorme dragón golpeo de nuevo al Espectro al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a él. En ese instante fue acorralado, el dragón anterior, tambien desconocido para él, aventó un fuerte chorro de agua hirbiendo contra el Espectro. A pesar de eso, no logro tocarlo

El Furia Nocturna volvio a rugir fuertemente mientras Hiccup apuntaba con su espada de fuego al pirata y el Scaldaron en un rápido movimiento hizo caer al pirata directo al océano, donde intentó luchar sin éxito contra él y termino siendo arrastrado a las profundidades

Gritos euforicos por parte de los Jinetes no tardaron en escucharse, al igual que fuertes rugidos por parte de los dragones. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreir ante eso, por fin aquello se terminaba. El Furia Nocturna aterrizó de nuevo en la cubierta del barco donde su Jinete desmontó - Parece que salimos de otra amigo - felicitó el Jefe, el dragón en respuesta rugió entre feliz y orgulloso al tiempo que rugía en agradecimiento al resto de los dragones, su sola presencia había bastado para hacer temblar al pirata

Los Shockmarinos y los Truenotambores hicieron una breve reverencia y volvieron al agua, a excepción del dragón de escamas azules que parecía bailar en el aire. Era el unico que seguía ahí

Hiccup estaba a punto de acercarse al dragón, pues era la primera vez que lo veía, cuando algo más llamó su atención. El resto de la tripulación pirata de todos los barcos comenzó a acercarse lo más posible a el, Hiccup observo curioso y extrañado eso, sobre todo cuando uno a uno fueron inclinándose frente a él - ¿Qué estan haciendo?

\- Te lo dije - dijo una suave voz a su lado - somos más leales de lo que un vikingo cree

\- Kaysa ¿estas... - dijo Hiccup extendiendo una mano queriendo ayudarla, sin embargo la chica se mostró fuerte y lo rechazó - ¿de que hablas?

\- De tu nuevo puesto - murmuro la chica, dejándolo más extrañado al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro y con la otra le amarraba al cuello una especie de capa - Capitan

\- ¿Capitan? -preguntó Hiccup confundido y enseguida devolvio su mirada al resto que seguía ofreciendole una reverencia

\- Sí - dijo ahora la voz de Hotshot acercandose, con su madre a unos pasos atras - Derrotaste a Saluk... El Espectro y el resto de los barcos... te pertenecen

Hiccup no sabía como reaccionar, era lo último que esperaba. Curiosamente extendio su mano al timon del barco y roso sus dedos por este. Sin embargo aún faltaba algo

\- ¿Capitan? - dijo una voz ajena - Temo que aún no - dijo Egil apuntando nuevamente una espada en su dirección

\- ¿es enserio? - se quejó Hiccup no queriendo lidiar ahora con él

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó la pirata, que reuniendo las fuerzas que aún tenía propino una nueva patada al estomago del chico. No con demasiada fuerza, pero el rugido del Furia Nocturna fue lo que ayudó. El dragón de escamas azules que aún no se iba sorpresivamente capturo al chico y lo arrojó a otro de los barcos, para enseguida devolver su mirada a la pirata, se veía con muy poca fuerza y sorpresivamente arrojó agua hacia el Espectro justo antes de un intercambio de mirada con el Furia Nocturna, y volvió a sumergirse en el mar

\- Ok - murmuro Hiccup - Eso fue extraño

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó la voz de Astrid que corría acercandose a él al tiempo que le señalaba algo que parecía importante. El Jefe/capitan volvio su mirada a un lado suyo

-¡Kaysa! - murmuro justo al tiempo que extendía los brazos hacia ella, quien comenzaba a desplomarse contra el suelo ya sin nada de fuerza. Cuidadosamente el Jinete la sostuvo entre sus brazos

\- Hiccup - murmuro la chica con dificultad tratando de sonreir - ¡lo.. lograste! - añadio con la respiración agitada y debil - Nada... mal para..

\- Kaysa... escúchame... ¡vas a ponerte bien! - aseguro Hiccup, viendo de reojo a su madre, a Hotshot y la propia Astrid que quitaban el abrigo rojo de la chica revelando su blusa blanca ahora increíblemente manchada de sangre. La herida era profunda, y la mirada que los tres le dieron a Hiccup no daba muchas esperanzas

\- Gracias - dijo la chica luchando con no cerrar los ojos - por... mantener tu promesa... Eres increíble y...

De pronto no dijo nada más... Ahora era la respiración del Jinete la que se agitaba - ¿Kaysa? - comenzó a decir, pero la chica ya no respondió - ¡Kaysa!

Astrid puso una de sus manos en su hombro en señal de apoyo... La pirata no reaccionó otra vez

* * *

 **N/A: A continuación el avance del próximo capítulo... pero atención ¡solo uno de estos sera el verdadero!**

 **A) _"Probar sus labios una sola vez" eso era lo último que había pedido la chica... No era demasiado_**

 **B) S _olo quiero que sepas_ _¿Recuerdas nuestro plan? Fue una distracción genial pero... No mentí_**

 **N/A:¿Cual sera? ¡no olviden los reviews! ¿que tal el capitulo? Quiero saber lo que piensan... ¿que pasará?**

* * *

Respecto a los otros fics, estoy en un gran apuro por que ¡Están empatados! ¡vamos! Los que no han votado ¡ayuda!

Aquí dejo un par de pequeños adelantos

 **FIC 1**

 _ **El hombre rio a carcajadas - ¿tu? - dijo señalando con incredulidad - Hijo del gran Jefe ¡Estoico el Vasto! Jaja ya te imagino "leeme un cuento papi" y Estoico "Había una vez..."**_

 _ **\- ¡te lo juro!**_

 _ **\- ¿Por el Jefe? - añadió aún mas divertido**_

 **.**

 **FIC 2**

 _ **Tembloroso observó el arma entre sus manos... ¡Y lo que acababa de hacer con ella!**_

 _ **Todos lo miraron atonitos, pero solo una penetrante mirada de unos ojos verdes le caló hondo ¿Que rayos había hecho?**_

 _ **Lo que nunca creyó posible**_


	18. Chapter 18

\- nadie quiere decirmelo pero... se que no te volvere a ver ¡Es el final! y no intentes ocultarmelo...

\- Si puedo hacer algo por ti - añadio Hiccup

\- Sí - respondio la chica

-Probar los labios de un Jinete de dragón... una sola y unica vez es lo unico que te quisiera pedir... aun sabiendo que no lo haras

Hiccup volvio a quedarse sin palabras, apartó la vista de la pirata para mirar a la vikinga rubia que se mantenía a unos metros de ellos. Astrid observo la expresión en el rostro de Hiccup, lo conocía tan bien que estaba convencida de lo que le diría

\- Kaysa lo sien...

\- ¡Hiccup! - llamó Astrid aún a la distancia, el Jinete volvio su vista a ella para ver como asentía "Hazlo" leyó en sus labios

Una de las manos de la pirata acaricio la mejilla del Jinete acercandolo a su rostro. Hiccup dudó un momento cuando ella junto sus labios con los suyos

 _"probar tus labios una sola vez"_ No parecía demasiado, sobre todo cuando la chica se hallaba a pasos de la muerte por salvarlo. Lentamente Hiccup empezó a mover sus labios al compás de los de la pirata hasta que...

 **N/A: Vale! ya se acabó la broma! vamos con el capítulo enserio... ;)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

\- ¡Kaysa! - exclamó Hiccup al ver que la chica no volvió a despertar. Con la expresión desesperada el Jinete ahora dirigio su vista al pirata, este tenía la expresión aún mas destrozada que él. Tanto que en un intento de arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo de la chica sus piernas fallaron y acabó cayendo sobre sus rodillas de golpe, pero no pareció importarle. Su mano temblorosa se extendió hacia su sobrina

\- Kaysa... - articuló con voz quebrada - ¡Vamos! - añadió tratando de sonreír y sonar animado - Tu nunca te rindes ¿recuerdas? ¡debes ponerte bien!

Sin embargo la chica continuo sin dar las mas mínima señal de vida - Kaysa - volvió a decir Hotshot en tono suplicante - ¡No! - exclamó con la voz totalmente destrozada sin siquiera intentar contener las lagrimas

Astrid seguía al lado del Jinete, no decía nada, se limitó al principio a mantener una de sus manos en el hombro del Jefe

Kaysa tenía razón cuando le dijo que no tenía razones para confiar en ella, pero ahora las tenía de sobra, pues no podía negar que no estaría en esa situación de no haber recibido la estocada que era para Hiccup, y eso jamas lograría pagárselo. Definitivamente había cambiado la forma que pensaba sobre los piratas

De pronto observo que el Furia Nocturna también parecía lamentar la situación de la pirata, pero como si algo hubiera venido a su mente, el dragón de escamas oscuras se apartó del lado de su Jinete, quien lo miro extrañado. Acto seguido el Furia Nocturna corrió por el Espectro hasta el borde de este y justo ahí volvió a gruñir

\- ¿Chimuelo? - dijo Hiccup - ¿Qué estas...

De pronto las aguas del océano volvieron a moverse y junto con ellas el Espectro perdió algo de estabilidad. Segundos después de entre el agua volvió a emerger el dragón que anteriormente ningún reconoció. El de escamas verde-azul que se movía con ritmo y elegancia. Y sin avisar, el dragón recién llegado soltó contra ellos un enorme chorro de agua mezclado con su saliva

\- ¡iuuu! - dijo Brutilda al ver a Hiccup, y a la pirata en sus brazos cubiertos por esa extraña sustancia

\- Lo se - añadio Brutacio - incluso para nosotros fue asqueroso... Aunque algo genial... Asquerosamente genial

.

Ira y Espectro así como el resto de los barcos, tanto piratas como de los Meathead anclaron en la isla que había servido para puerto de los piratas cuando iban al mando de Saluk

Dentro de uno de estos navios, mas exactamente en el interior del Ira mantenían a la piratas junto con su tio Hotshot y otros miembros de la tripulación que se decían curanderos. De alguna extraña forma, su corazón había vuelto a latir despues de la extraña intervención del dragón ¿Inexplicable? Al menos hasta ahora

Sin embargo no estaba totalmente fuera de peligro, la herida que le había causado Egil era de cuidado, y era decisivo lo que sea que estuviera pasando en el interior del barco

Fuera de este, caminando de un lado a otro se encontraba el Jefe de Berk, ahora sí como tal, pues por fin había vuelto a usar su elegante vestimenta de Jefe Vikingo, mas que nada por que había tenido que acearse para quitar de encima lo que el dragón le había arrojado. Justo ahora estaba preocupado por la vida de la pirata, pero no era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Repentinamente detuvo su desesperado andar para mirar a a vikinga que estaba a unos pasos de él. Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego desviaron la vista

\- Astrid/Hiccup - dijeron al mismo tiempo causando una ligera risa uno al otro. Hiccup paso una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello - lo siento/lo siento - volvieron a decir a la par - Yo/yo - ocurrio otra vez volviendo a reir pero esta vez Astrid le silenció con el indice en los labios del Jefe

\- Hiccup - la vikinga suspiró - perdí la cabeza... lo se - aceptó con algo de dificultad -Fui algo ex..

\- No, no, no - repitio Hiccup con dulzura tomando entre sus manos la que ella tenía en sus labios - Astrid... ya te lo he dicho es... es lindo ver que te puedo importarte a ese grado

\- ¿aún dudabas que me importas? - añadio la chica en el mismo tono de voz y sonriendole

\- Tambien lo siento - dijo Hiccup en tono serio - debí contarte todo el plan desde el principio y evitar los malentendidos... Si no lo hice fue...

\- Por que no te dejaría terminar - añadio Astrid observando la expresión de Hiccup, por que había otra razón - anda acepta que temías por tu vida - añadio golpeando un poco su hombro

\- Quiza deba aprender a perder ese miedo - añadio Hiccup en tono divertido de nuevo alborotando su cabello, y sutilmente mirando en dirección al barco

Astrid volvio a suspirar pues se dio cuenta - Podrías empezar por decirme que estas preocupado por ella

Hiccup la miro unos segundos con semblante serio, él sabía perfectamente bien lo que ella pensaba de los piratas en general, pero por ciertos "sucesos/malentendidos" tambien imaginaba lo que pensaba especialmente _por esta pirata_. Pero la mirada que le dio la chica de algun modo le dio confianza

\- Estoy preocupado por ella - aceptó mientras cruzaba sus brazos - Puede que no sobreviva...

\- ¡¿Es encerio?! - exclamó una tercera voz de espaldas a ellos, con un tono muy familiar para el Jefe vikingo - ¡vamos! Sabes que esto no es nada para mí

Hiccup giró su vista, ahí a unos pasos de él, con su habitual pose de seguridad, mirada y sonrisa coqueta estaba la pirata. Tan bien como si no tuviera ninguna herida - ¡Kaysa! - exclamó el Jefe con una sonrisa e hizo ademan de querer acercarse hacia ella pero devolvio su vista a la vikinga

Astrid asintio - Me alegra que estes bien - le dijo desconcertando un poco a la pirata - Ire a... ver a los jinetes

La vikinga les dio la espalda y se alejó, quiza su repentino cambio desconcertaba a los dos, pero había pensado detenidamente en lo que la chica le había dicho anteriormente. Le había dicho que ella no confíaba en Hiccup y aunque ella en un principio lo negara, tenía algo de razón. Tenía que aceptar que le molestaba cuando otras se acercaban a Hiccup, pero este nunca correspondía a ninguna de ellas. Y no es que no le molestara esa extraña conexión que tenía con la pirata, pero recordaba ni siquiera cuando ella lo "corto" en dos recientes ocasiones él la había traicionado ni nada parecido

Y tampoco es que fuera a portarse "amable" con cada admiradora que el Jefe ganara, pero sabía que ellos dos aún tenían una conversación pendiente

.

\- ¿Me quieres decir como es que estas bien? - preguntó Hiccup totalmente sorprendido al tiempo que tomaba a la chica por los hombros - Digo no es que no me de gusto verte bien pero hace un rato estabas... bueno ¡Y ahora estas como si nada!

\- ¿Y bastante bien, no crees? - añadio la chica dedicandole un guiño mientras posaba como argumento a lo que dijo - Pero encerio ¿El "gran amo de dragones" no sabe como es que estoy bien?

Aquello desconcertó a Hiccup de nuevo, cuando a sus espaldas veía a Chimuelo jugar desde lejos con el dragón que los había bañado en aquella sustancia... Observo con detenimiento al dragón, Escamas azules y verdes como el tono del mar y movimientos ritmicos y elegantes tanto en el aire como en el agua... Entonces lo entendio, Hiccup se golpeo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes - Un planeador de Marea - dijo reconociendo al dragón - Ahora entiendo por que Chimuelo lo invocó... ellos, prácticamente escupen aguas curativas

\- ¡ya lo creo! - añadio la pirata sonriendo, aunque al ver de nuevo a Hiccup se puso seria al recordar algo de lo que aún tenían que hablar

\- Hiccup/Kaysa - dijeron a la vez. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la pirata intervino

\- ¿Con que tu eres "El Gran amo de Dragones"?

.

Mientras tanto en el borde de la playa...

-¿Ella esta bien? - preguntó Valka al pirata que acercaba a ella, aunque por el semblante que tenía, era mas que obvia la respuesta

\- Sí - respondió Hotshot sonriendo - tenías razón... La saliva de ese dragón puede curar... Nunca terminare de agradecerle a tu hijo todo lo que hizo por nosotros, él... - de pronto su voz se apagó - Salio a su padre... a Estoico, al menos en ese sentido... Debe estar más que orgulloso

\- Lo esta - aseguró Valka mirando hacia el mar infinito - Desde donde sea que lo este viendo

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Hotshot -¿Qué? Estoico esta... - Se quedó en silencio pensando en eso... No podía decir que se alegraba, más bien recordó en su mente todo el tiempo que pasaron siendo amigos, aunque por obvias razones su amistad se había visto afectada aquella noticia le había afectado mas de lo que hubiera creído... ¡Y pensar que hacia un par de días estaba decidió a atacar su isla!

Aún le causaba risa aquello, había muchas razones por las que no lo hubiera hecho al final. También recordó a su hermano sin querer y se puso aún mas nostálgico al recordar viejos tiempos - Argus y Estoico seguro que justo ahora están divirtiéndose al recordar el compromiso en el que los metieron - dijo casi sonriendo mirando de lejos a Hiccup y Kaysa

\- ¿Argus también...? - el pirata solo asintió ante la pregunta. Ahora fue Valka la que se desconcertó por la noticia aunque eso explicaba lo unidos que eran el y su sobrina, pero fue otra cosa la que ocupó su mente - ¿cual compromiso?

Al escucharla ahora sí rió Hotshot - ¿no lo sabías?

.

\- ¿Demasiado patético para serlo? - preguntó Hiccup divertido ante la expresión incrédula de la pirata

\- No no - respondió apresurada - Es que, es sorprendente que no lo mencionaras antes, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera alardeado - ahora fue el vikingo quien la miro con incredulidad ante su comentario - Sí ya sabes, "Jefe de Berk" "Mejor Jinete de dragón" que ademas es un Furia Nocturna que por cierto es un Dragón Alfa... "Gran amo de Dragones" ¿Olvido alguno de tus títulos? - Ambos rieron - Y ahora también "Capitán"... - añadió la pirata mirando al vikingo y reparando en su vestimenta - Vaya, vuelves a usar tu asombrosa ropa de Jefe Vikingo - comentó tratando de disimular que su sonrisa se apagaba, pues eso solo significaba una cosa... Se acercaba una despedida

\- Sí, sobre eso - añadió Hiccup - ¿Es enserio eso de "Capitan"?

\- Es nuestra más absoluta ley - respondió Kaysa con decisión - Sí derrotas al capitán anterior te conviertes en uno... ¡Ira y Espectro son tuyos! - reafirmo - Lo creas o no...

\- En ese caso... ¿Qué pensarían sobre olvidar todo esto de la piratería y la vida errante por un rato? - ofreció Hiccup - Serían más que bienvenidos en Berk

.

\- Sí claro - decía Dogsbreath en tono de burla, estaba junto al resto de los Jinetes en otra parte de la playa que abarcaba esa isla en la que seguían - "Capitán Hiccup" ... se le subirá tanta fama

\- En realidad yo creo que sera bastante genial - dijo Brutacio - solo imaginen que se vuelva pirata, luche contra otros y gane el control de más barcos y...

\- Tendría que dejar su cargo de Jefe en Berk - intervino Patapez - Si acepta el cargo de capitán... seria imposible que siguiera como Jefe

\- Igual y sería una forma de librarnos de esa tiranía - bromeo Brutilda - Hiccup jamas deja que provoquemos explosiones a gusto

\- Cualquiera en lugar de Hiccup haría mucho mas que eso - añadió Patapez

\- De hecho si Hiccup renunciara quien tomara el cargo los desterraría de inmediato - bromeo Patan

El resto río ante la expresión que adoptaron los Jinetes, con excepción de Astrid. La vikinga se había sentado contra una roca sin participar en la conversación, al menos hasta que llegaron a ese tema, pues eso no lo había considerado... ¿Y si todo eso le atraía a Hiccup? La vida de un pirata podría resultarle tentadora ¿Que pasaría si decidía aceptar el cargo?

.

\- Yo creo que no - respondió Kaysa sin siquiera pensarlo pero de nuevo con una sonrisa - He visto la emoción y libertad que sientes al volar y se tambien que ni siquiera pensarías en abandonar a tu gente a pesar de saber que Saluk tenía razón en algo... serías un pirata espectacular - La mirada de Kaysa de pronto se concentro en su tio que seguía a lo lejos en compañía de la madre del Jinete - Sangre pirata podría correr por tus venas... pero no es así ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes el Corazón de un Jefe... y el de un Jinete de dragón?... ¡Pues el mio es...

\- Un corazón pirata - complemento Hiccup comprendiéndola a la perfección - Y como capitán... ya se que hacer - dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a desamarrar la capa de "Capitán"... lo único que mantenía de su anterior atuendo de pirata

Kaysa lo miró desconcertada...

.

\- ¡Me prestan su atención por favor! - dijo Hiccup

Había subido a un mástil del Espectro, tal como Kaysa le había dicho anteriormente. Y desde ahí llamó la atención de todos los presentes, tanto como piratas de la tripulación como Jinetes de dragón, quienes no tuvieron un buen presentimiento al verlo en el barco al lado de la pirata _"¿Acaso había decidido...?"_

\- Como actual capitán de estas naves tengo que anunciar, que he decidido...

\- ¡Noooo! - exclamaron Brutacio y Brutilda interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de todos - ¡Jefe, por favor! - añadio Brutacio arrodillándose dramáticamente

\- ¡No permitas que nos destierren! - añadió Brutilda

\- ¿Desterraros? - cuestionó Hiccup, sin tener idea de lo que hablaban - ¿De que estan...

\- ¡espera! - dijo Brutacio - ¡Ya lo tengo!... ¡Puede irse de Berk... Pero... Llevennos con ustedes!

\- ¡brutacio! - exclamó Hiccup - ¡No voy a dejar Berk!

\- Entonces ¿nadie va a desterrarnos? - volvió a preguntar el Jinete

\- ¡Te lo dije! - dijo Brutilda golpeando el casco de su hermano

\- Como iba diciendo - prosiguió Hiccup - En mi actual condición de Capitán declaró que Ira y Espectro... Son tuyos - dijo mirando a Kaysa que lo miro más que sorprendida a punto de sonreir, pues aún no se lo creía

Hiccup entonces cruzo la capa por el cuello de esta, tal como ella lo había hecho anteriormente - ¡Capitana!

Una ovación por parte de los piratas y de los Jinetes procedio al momento que Hiccup hizo oficial el anuncio ante todos. Kaysa observo los majestuosos barcos que ahora Hiccup, el verdadero capitán, dejaba a su cargo. Maravillada por tal regalo extendió la mano al timón del Espectro... Tal como Hiccup lo había hecho cuando ganó el título

\- Esto es simplemente increíble Hiccup - dijo la pirata muy animada caminando por _su_ barco de un lado a otro - ¡tu eres increíble!... Esto sera estupendo

pero su animo se apago al recordar que aquello también significaba algo más... Era el momento de decir adiós

.

\- Ya debería acostumbrarme a despedirme de ti en esta peculiar fecha - decía Hotshot, de nuevo al borde de la playa frente a la Jinete del Cortatormenta quien sonrió con nostalgia al saber que compartían en ese momento el mismo recuerdo... hacía años, en esa misma fecha, de nuevo se habían despedido - Es increíble... Es tan parecido a ti... que duele - añadió Hotshot ahora mirando de lejos a Hiccup - Y se que hoy es también su cumpleaños... Escogiste un magnifico regalo de cumpleaños para él...

Valka lo miro sorprendida

\- ¿Crees que no lo recordaba? Cuando lo ví por primera vez sin saber quien era, creí reconocer el rubí que lleva en la espada, me pareció imposible pero... no me equivoque... ¿Esta enterado? - le preguntó

Valka entendió de inmediato a que se refería, si Hiccup sabía o no el origen y la historia que ocultaba esa pequeña piedra preciosa - No - respondio con sinceridad devolviendo su vista al infinito mar - Desconoce como lo tenía conmigo... y seguro también desconoce la historia que me contaste hace más de veinte años... - Valka frunció el ceño - ¿Qué hay de...

\- ¿De el mio? - adivino Hotshot casi sonriendo al pensar en que Valka no había olvidado ese detalle después de todo. La piedra que portaba Hiccup ahora era en realidad la mitad de una piedra original... dividida en dos a propósito y con el significado de una promesa... una promesa que le alegraba saber que Valka no había olvidado después de todo

.

\- Supongo que ahora que todo termino, volverán a Berk ¿cierto? - Hiccup asintió y vio como ella suspiro con pesadez, podía jurar que se veía triste

\- ¡vamos! - dijo Hiccup queriendo animarla - No es como si fuera para siempre - añadio tratando de ocultar que, aunque tenían escasos dias de tratarse, la despedida era dolorosa

\- Claro que no - añadió Kaysa recobrando en un instante su habitual seguridad y extendió su brazo en forma de escuadra con el puño cerrado - Fue un honor Jefe...

Hiccup respondió al saludo de la misma forma chocando puños y brazos - Lo mismo digo... Capitana - añadió esta vez siendo él quien le dedico un guiño - ¿No puedo insistir en que vengas Berk , cierto?

\- "Pirata siempre seré" ¿sabes? - respondió Kaysa separándose de él - Igual no dudes que puedes venir y ocupar tu puesto de capitán cuando quieras

\- Quizá lo haga - respondió Hiccup en tono de voz de "pirata" logrando que la chica riera

\- ¡vaya! Alguien cree haber aprendido todo... ¿Como te despedirías aplicando una última lección de piratería? - preguntó la chica

\- Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado - dijo Hiccup en el mismo tono de "pirata" para nada serio

\- Repitamos lo hasta convencernos - añadió ella riendo - Claro, si lo dices por el compromiso en el que nuestros padres nos metieron y que técnicamente somos novios por ellos

\- ¿A que otra cosa podría referirme? preguntó Hiccup notando algo oculto detrás de su comentario - Se que de haberme conocido en otra situación -respondió Hiccup - Tu no te hubieras fijado jamas en este "patético chico"...

\- ¿Quien dijo que me he fijado en ti? -se defendió la pirata, aunque también bromeaba - ¿Pero tan seguro estas? - añadió la chica en tono entre serio y divertido acercándose un poco a él - Quizá estas equivocado

\- Sí... Ví tu rostro cuando tu tío te lo dijo... No te atraía nada la idea de ser novia de un patético chico... - argumento el vikingo que se detuvo de golpe cuando vio la conocida expresión coqueta en la pirata. De pronto le sonreía y se acercaba peligrosamente a él... Una jugada que ya conocía

\- No estés tan seguro - añadió Kaysa en voz suave a una peligrosa distancia de su rostro. Sin embargo su sonrisa se ensanchó y se separó de él... Mostrando la _Inferno_ en sus manos... se la había quitado sin darse cuenta... Otra vez

.

Hotshot suspiro pesadamente - Cuando me entere de tu supuesta muerte a manos de un ataque de dragón... fue increíblemente doloroso y, cada vez que miraba el rubí, el inmenso dolor me volvía a invadir, mirarlo era prácticamente ser masoquista... Aunque ahora pienso que debía ser nada comparado a lo que Estoico sentía al mirar su hijo... En un intento de no sufrir más decidí deshacerme de él - Valka abrió los ojos algo escucharlo - Pensaba que al hacerlo dejaría de sufrir pues ya no te recordaría ... Pero nunca pude romper la promesa... Ese rubí ya no esta en mi poder pero me asegure de que siempre estuviera muy cerca de mí

.

La expresión de la pirata se tornó seria repentinamente, Hiccup podría jurar que incluso estaba nerviosa. La chica sonrio pero esta vez no en forma coqueta... era una sonrisa que veía por primera vez en ella y que no sabia como definir

De pronto, tomó una de las manos de Hiccup y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada y sin soltar el agarre de su manos, con la otra busco algo entre sus ropas

Al siguiente instante, mirándolo a los ojos, le mostró como de su otra mano colgaba una fina cadenita que al final tenía una piedra roja... Idéntica a la que él llevaba en la espada

Cuidadosamente Kaysa junto por primera vez, en años, aquellas dos mitades. Encajando a la perfección, ambas piedras dieron forma a un hermoso corazón

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hiccup - añadió la chica justo antes de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del Jefe vikingo

Hiccup por un momento se había quedado sin palabras, aunque de alguna forma no hacían falta... No tenía idea de exactamente en de donde había sacado su madre ese rubí... Pero la pirata que tenía frente a él, tenía la parte que lo complementaba a la perfección

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? - se atrevio a decir Hiccup

\- ¿Saber que en realidad entre los dos algo puede haber? - preguntó la chica en tono divertido - No estés tan seguro Hiccup... - añadió la chica aún sin despegar el corazón que los rubíes habían formado

\- Tienes razón... Muy patetico para tu gusto

\- ¡Ya olvida eso! - añadio rapidamente la pirata - Te llame patetico por que los rumores que hace años corrían con relación al hijo de Estoico el Vasto eran muy distintos a los que se dicen ahora de ti... Te aseguro que no decían la verdad... Me refiero a que eso que sientes por _ella_ tiene más tiempo de lo que tu mismo crees... Y me encanta saber que no traicionarías jamas ese sentimiento

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres asombrosa? - preguntó el Jefe Vikingo

\- Sí - respondió esta muy arrogante - Muchas veces

\- ¡Kaysa! - llamó la voz de la tripulación - Capitana ¡hora de zarpar!

\- ¡Lo se! - respondió ella apretando el agarre de la mano del joven vikingo - Aquí es el momento en que nos despedimos Jefe...

\- Ya te dije que no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver jamas - reiteró Hiccup

\- Y además de eso... - añadio con un guiño señalando los rubíes por última vez - Se que siempre... Mi corazón te seguirá

.

\- Lo nuestro nunca funcionara - dijo por su parte Hotshot mientras daba un último beso a la mano de Valka y corría en dirección del Ira

\- ¿Ya te convenciste? - preguntó Valka

\- ¡No, en realidad! - rió el pirata y por extensión la vikinga, que levantó una mano para una última despedida y enseguida miro hacia el cielo

Hotshot tenía razón con lo último que había dicho, Estoico ya no estaba vivo pero ella seguía amándolo

.

\- Siempre es... extraño... colaborar contigo - dijo Mogadon, jefe de Meathead, tambien desde su propio barco que zarpaba en dirección contraria a la que los piratas llevarían - Pero muy efectivo... Tu padre seguro esta orgulloso... Y quiza tambien furioso - añadio el Jefe Mogadon mirando a Valka y al pirata del que se había despedido

\- Gracias por su apoyo en batalla sin ustedes no lo hubieramos hecho - dijo Hiccup - Y reitero una vez la alianza Meathead-Berk

\- Dalo por hecho - concluyó el Meathead

\- Y yo te reiteró una alianza vikingos-piratas - dijo la coqueta voz de Kaysa a punto de subir al Espectro

\- Dalo por hecho - aseguro Hiccup, empezando a esbosar una sonrisa que le interrumpio la repentina aparición de su Furia Nocturna

Al verlo, la pirata detuvo su entrada al barco y se acercó a él - Gracias... Se que invocaste al dragón que me salvó... dale las gracias de mi parte, no se me da el _"Dragonés_ " - bromeo la pirata con el dragón quien le dedico una sonrisa desdentada - Por cierto Hiccup... ¿recuerdas nuestro plan... ese que formulamos para distraer a Saluk y compañia?

Hiccup asintio - Es de piratas soltar declaraciones casi imprudentes ... Y en ocasiones usarlas como distracción para...

\- ¡muy bien Hiccup! - interrumpió la pirata - ¡Aprobado, de hecho! - añadio con un guiño - Pero Lo que quería decir es que, aunque lo que dije fue una estupenda distracción... No mentí... Tu sí me gustas Hiccup...

Justo despues y sin perder un momento más, la pirata subio al barco... _Su_ barco - ¡Nos veremos!

Hiccup respondio a la despedida con una mano, desde el borde del mar observando los barcos piratas alejarse... En especial el Espectro

\- También los voy a extrañar - dijo la voz de Valka llegando a su lado

\- Dime - dijo Hiccup - ¿Como concluyó esa historia, que Bocon nos relató?.

\- No es necesario decírtelo - dijo el mismo herrero que en algún momento se había situado a su lado - Acabas de vivir ese final

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Exactamente en un de los acantilados de Berk que tenían la mejor vista hacia el mar, donde un pequeño barco esperaba. Se encontraba una vikinga, intentando contener las emociones que la asaltaron de pronto_

 _\- Al menos se que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi poder - decía Hotshot con una sonrisa nostálgica - Aunque se que si hubiera actuado antes quizá no tendría que despedirme de ti ahora_

 _\- No tienes que despedirte - dijo Valka_

 _\- Si tengo - respondió Hotshot - Se que no puedo competir con lo que tienes con Estoico... Lo peor de todo, es que se que pudo haber algo_

 _\- Hotshot - interrumpió la chica, pues lo último que quería era seguir lastimando a alguien a quien ella estimaba... quería, tanto, y se odiaba por no corresponder como merecía... Pero tenía razón, sabía muy bien a quien amaba más allá de una "conexión especial"_

 _\- No tienes que decirlo - dijo Hotshot - Al menos se que hice temblar al invencible Jefe - añadió queriendo aligerar el ambiente - Pero de algo puedes estar segura... Nunca dejare de amarte no importa que tan lejos este de ti - dijo al tiempo que le mostraba una fina cadena de la cual colgaba un piedra roja en forma de corazón; en una palabra, era hermosa - Prometo que te llevare en el alma - añadió Hotshot al tiempo que comenzaba a dividir esa hermosa piedra en dos - Nunca te voy a olvidar - dijo poniendo entre sus manos una de las mitades - Y..._

 _\- ¿"Mi corazón te seguira"? - complemento Valka aunque sonando como una pregunta - ¿Es el de la leyenda? - Hotshot_ _asintió_

 _\- Lo encontré en uno de mis viajes... ¡Adiós Valka! - concluyó subiendo a su barco - Siempre te voy a amar... - murmuro justo antes de que el barco zarpara_

 _._

 _._

 _A metros de distancia, Estoico, el futuro Jefe observaba la escena. Aquellas acciones inofensivas lo hacían temblar más que enfrentar un dragón_

 _Esa despedida era crucial, pues era la última oportunidad que su amig... que Hotshot tenía para que Valka le correspondiera... Y lo peor para él, era saber de esa extraña conexión que Valka y Hotshot compartían... Esa conexión que hacía que en ese momento temblara por dentro... Por tener miedo... a_ _Perderle_

 _Sin embargo, también se daba cuenta de que, sin importar lo que Valka eligiera, o a quien amara, incluso si no era a él... El siempre la amaría_

 _Un suave rose en una de sus manos lo sacó de sus pensamientos... A lo lejos el barco se perdía... y su lado, dándole la mano, estaba la chica que amaba_

 _\- ¿No considerarías... Ir con el? - sugirió Estoico, aunque ocultando lo mucho que le costaban esas palabras_

 _Valka se dio cuenta de lo que significaban... La dejaba libre, no quería atarla a él, era libre de elegir... Pero no tenía que hacerlo... Valka apretó la mano que tenía sujeta a la del futuro jefe - No -respondio segura_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _._

\- Sí, si claro - decía Dogsbreath desde tierra mientras veía volar a su hermano

Una vez toda la batalla terminó al igual que las despedidas, los Jinetes restantes solo esperaban ordenes de su Jefe, entre ellos Thugory y Killer no paraban de formar acrobacias en el aire

\- Se nota que fue Hiccup quien te entreno como Jinete - dijo en tono de burla su hermano

\- En realidad sí - dijo Patapez - Son pocos los que pueden presumir de haber recibido entrenamiento directo de Hiccup

\- ¡diganmelo a mi! - añadio Gustave también desde el cielo - ¡Por cierto, tengo que irme ya! Mi madre ya habra notado mi ausencia... ¡Jinetes auxiliares, vamos a Berk!

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? -preguntó Thugory descendiendo

\- Si si lo es - dijo Patan en tono algo molesto - Hiccup te entreno tan bien que eres casi igual de presumido... - rió Patan chocando puños con Dogsbreath

\- ¡no hablaba de eso! - dijo Thugory

\- Thugory ¿Como es que sigues aquí? - dijo Patapez - Tu padre y el resto ya se fueron

Thugory sonrió un poco de lado, como si ocultara algo - Espero a Hiccup para... hacerme cargo de algo que creo que paso por alto

\- ¿A si? - dijo la Voz de Hiccup acercándose a escena - ¿Qué fue?

.

\- ¿Y cual es nuestro proximo destino, capitana? -preguntó Hotshot a su sobrina que, muy animaba escalaba por uno de los mastiles

\- El que el mar decida - respondio la pirata

\- No esperaba menos - dijo Hotshot, que se puso serio enseguida - Dime algo, de no haber ningun impedimento ¿Te hubieras quedado con él?

\- ¿Querías un pretexto para quedarte tambien, tio? - preguntó Kaysa en tono picaro, pero de pronto volvio a ponerse seria - Siempre te lo he dicho... Hiccup me gusta pero ¡Amo esta vida! ¿Recuerdas? "Son nuestras las estrellas de la noche...

\- "Tambien los rayos del sol" - complemento Hotshot - Es por eso que te lo pregunto, la letra añade "Y al hayar un amor de verdad...

\- Mi corazón pirata se detendra y se quedara... Quiza" - añadio Kaysa remarcando la última palabra, como si con eso respondiera todo - ¿Sabes? He comprobado cuanto me gustan...

\- ¿Los Jinetes de dragón? - preguntó Hotshot esta vez siendo el con el tono picaro, molestandola

Kaysa rio - Claro, el dia que encuentre alguien como Hiccup...

\- ¿Tu corazón pirata se dentra?

\- Quiza - recalcó una vez mas - ¡Ahora, olvida eso y gira el timon a...

\- ¡dirección sur bella señorita! - dijo una voz de un recíen llegado a sus espaldas

\- ¿Tu? - preguntó Kaysa al ver al chico de Meathead que montaba al Pesadilla Monstruosa

\- Thugory... para servirte - se presentó el Jinete Meathead

Kaysa puso una de sus manos en su cintura y se colgo de una de las cuerdas del mastil - ¿Para que tendrías que servirme?

\- Por ordenes de Hiccup... autentico capitan de estas naves, me veo en la necesidad de recordarle que tiene un cargamento de traidores en uno de sus barcos a los cuales llevar a la isla de Outcast... de lo cual yo debo asegurarme

\- ¿Quien lo dice? - retó la chica

Aunque sabía que tenía razón... Con todo se había olvidado de que Egil y compañia estaban apresados en otro de los barcos

Como respuesta, a lo lejos, desde los cielos, rugio un Furia Nocturna llamando su atención. Kaysa dirigio su vista al dragón y al Jinete que la saludaba con una mano

Kaysa articulo un"Ah" el cual Hiccup pudo leer a lo lejos, y ambos sonrieron. La pirata pudo notar un pequeño intercambio de ideas entre el Jinete y el Furia Nocturna, y en el siguiente instante de entre las aguas emergio el Planeador de Marea

Kaysa sonrio, pues justo antes de despedirse le comentó que hubiera querido agradecerle. Kaysa dedico una sonrisa mas pero esta vez al Furia Nocturna quien le respondio por segunda vez con una sonrisa desdentada. Hiccup volvio a formar una escuadra y cerro su puño, Kaysa imito el gesto

\- ¡fieros como un huracan... Todos gritando YO-HO! - gritaron a la par, justo antes de que el Furia Nocturna diera media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse en dirección contraria. Kaysa lo miro una última vez, lanzó un coqueto beso en su dirección con sus dedos indice y medio

Justo antes de volver a mirar al chico de Meathead - Dejare que me sigas - dijo sin ponerle mucha atención. Thugory rio y junto con su Pesadilla monstruosa se dedicaron a escoltar toda la flota de barcos

 _"Yo-Ho"_ \- Volvio a decir Kaysa en su mente, dando una última mirada al Furia Nocturna antes de devolverla a su destino... La mar

No sin antes extender a mano al dragón que bailaba entre el agua... murmurando un "Gracias"

.

\- ¡Yo-Ho! - había gritado Hiccup como última despedida para con su aliada

\- ¿Yo-ho? -preguntaron los gemelos ya montando a su dragón y preguntandose el por que de esa extraña despedida entre su Jefe y la pirata - ¿Que es yo-ho?

\- ¿A quien le importa? - dijo Patan observando como de lejos la pirata le enviaba un coqueto beso a Hiccup - ¿Alguien puede decirme que tiene Hiccup de particular hasta para una chica como esa?

\- ¡Ya te lo dije! - dijo Brutacio - ¡Es la pierna de metal!

Hiccup observo desde el vuelo de su dragón por última vez a los barcos alejandose, y dio un vistazo de reojo a la _Inferno_... Nadie lo notaría, pero la piedra que ahora portaba en ella... No era la misma que su madre le había dado... Volvio a sonreir hasta que sintio que alguien lo jalaba fuertemente - ¿Patan? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Sueltame!

\- ¡Dame esa pierna de metal! - repetía Patan con necedad tratando de arrebatarle la pierna - ¡Dame esa pierna de metal!

\- ¡Patan! - exclamó logrando soltarse, y justo cuando iba a añadir algo más vio a una Nadder Mortal despegando de tierra en su dirección

Hiccup ignoro a Patan e instó a Chimuelo a reunirse con ellas - ¿De vuelta a Berk? - sugirió Hiccup sonriendole y acercándose a ella, cosa que ella evadió, sonriendo, pero lo evadió

\- Astrid... - empezó el Jefe

\- Hiccup... ¿Por que no tomaste el cargo de Capitán? - preguntó la vikinga

Hiccup repentinamente se puso serio - ¿Va enserio lo de deshacerte de mi?

\- Ni siquiera por haberte cortado dos veces el mismo dia, pienses que quiero deshacerme de ti - respondió Astrid - Pero... Quizá es lo que quieres en realidad... ¿No quieres considerarlo otra vez? - ofreció la chica, tratando de disimular que no le dolia darle esa oportunidad

\- ¿No te importaría? -preguntó Hiccup

Ante su pregunta la vikinga tembló por dentro, pensando que Hiccup de pronto aceptaría, daría media vuelta y acompañaría a la pirata - Debo mentirte para responder que no... Pero si es lo que quieres...

\- Se muy bien... lo que quiero - respondió Hiccup repentinamente volando más cerca de ella e incluso tomando una de sus manos - A quien más quiero - añadio comenzando a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros

\- Temo que tendrás que hacer mas que sonreirme para conseguir tu beso correspondiente a cada batalla que ganas - dijo Astrid apartándose

\- ¿Qué? Pero creí que... ¡vamos! - dijo Hiccup sonriendo - Pide lo que quieras...

\- ¿Lo que quiera? - sugirio la chica

Hiccup asintió - "Anillos de oro te traere... te escribire poemas" - recitó consiguiendo que la vikinga riera

\- ¿Enserio? - rio Astrid

\- Si prometes no volver a romper conmigo...

\- ¿Y... - dijo Astrid mirando a los ojos con voz seductora - Tu prometerás que nunca más me harás sentir...

\- ¿celos? - sugirio Hiccup - Admitó que a veces son encantadores pero... - Astrid fruncio el ceño - Has sido la unica para mi en mucho tiempo mi lady...

\- Te costara aún mas que eso Jefe - aseguró Astrid haciendo que Tormenta se adelantara

 ** _"Todo Gran Jefe oculta un sin fin de historias a sus espaldas_**

 ** _Desde dificultades entre tu pueblo, y dificiles decisiones que debes tomar por el bien de ellos hasta los mas fieros enemigos_**

 ** _Dragones, piratas, vikingos, flotas y ejercitos enormes... Pero hay uno que acaba siendo el mas temido por todos... El unico que hace que el mas fuerte guerrero se ponga a temblar_**

Sonriendo de lado mirando a donde Tormenta volaba, con intención de apartarse de el resto de los Jinetes, una idea vino a la mente del Jefe

\- ¡Tras ellas Chimuelo! - comandó al tiempo que ajustaba la aleta y el furia Nocturna aceleraba el vuelo hacia ellas, con sigilo a pesar de su velocidad - ¡Separados! - gritó Hiccup al tiempo que el dragón le daba impulso y el jinete lo aprovechaba para saltar de su dragón y caer sobre la Nadder

\- ¿Hiccup, que haces?

 ** _Y es por este gran enemigo, el mayor miedo de muchos, que uno de los más destacados Jefes trato de ocultar una de esas historias_**

Sin decir más Hiccup tomó a la Jinete por la cintura y junto con ella saltó del lomo de la Nadder

\- ¡Hiccup, no! - gritó jugetonamente la chica al creer que la llevaba a una de sus caídas libres. Sin embargo ambos cayeron al instante en el lomo del Furia Nocturna, quien lejos de mantener un vuelo tranquilo comenzó a dar giros y vueltas como la primera vez que ella lo había montado.

 ** _Me identificaba con las palabras que mi padre me dijo una vez... Pero ahora las entendía por completo_**

 ** _Ademas de entender el por que llegó a mirarme como si le lastimara_**

 ** _¿Saben por que mi padre ocultaba esa historia?_**

 ** _Jamas querría que supieran que el Gran Estoico el Vasto sintio miedo, por estar a punto de perder..._**

 ** _... Un sentimiento que saben que ya conocí a la perfección_**

Las acrobacias del dragón provocaron que la vikinga se abrazara por el cuello al Jinete - ¡detente! - gritaba la chica entre cada brusco pero ágil giro del dragón - ¡Deten...

El último de los reclamos/suplicas de la chica, fue cayado por los mismísimos labios del Jinetes. Astrid intentó soltarse por todo lo que Hiccup había hecho para conseguir ese beso, pues en cuanto lo consiguió Chimuelo había vuelto a volar tranquilamente

Pero le fue imposible, Astrid respondió al beso y paso una de sus manos por el cuello del Jinete

Al soltar el beso Hiccup permaneció cerca de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos

 ** _Sigo estando de acuerdo con los que creen que enamorarse te vuelve un poco... idiota_**

 ** _Pero nunca el en sentido de no saber quien es la que te pone a temblar, la que te ilumina los ojos y todo tu alrededor... la persona que realmente amas_**

\- Siempre sera Hiccup y Astrid... Siempre - prometió Hiccup antes de volver a besarla mientras Chimuelo volaba directo a Berk... Justo donde se veía el sol

 _ **Y**_ e _ **n realidad no hay nada que cambie esos sentimientos...**_

 _ **Ni siquiera llegas a dudar...**_

 _ **Cuando son autenticos... Siempre sabes de quien sera tu corazón**_

\- Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños Hiccup - concluyó la chica antes de volver a besarlo - Si nos damos prisa... Aún alcanzaras algo de tu fiesta

\- Si, vaya fiesta...

 ** _"Nunca deja de sorprenderte cuando te puede traer una simple pero peculiar fecha..."_**


	19. Chapter 19

N/A: Y bueno... hemos llegado al final de la historia... Lo se, la extrañare un montón también

Sin embargo saben muy bien que hay un nuevo fic en puerta, de hecho son dos, y dada mi indecisión son ustedes quienes eligen cual se publica primero

Os dejare los últimos dos adelantos de esos dos fics... Sera su última oportunidad para elegir... ;)

 **FANFIC 1**

 **ADAPTACIÓN DE "HÉRCULES"**

 _"Nuestro héroe cayó al suelo sin siquiera hacer el intento de evitarlo... Solo levanto la vista para ver a la chica que tenía frente a él, quien lo miraba suplicante_

 _\- Hiccup yo... yo... - decía la voz de la chica comenzando a quebrarse, enseguida ocurrió lo mismo, se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar - Perdón - logro decirle"_

.

"- _No no no - repitio el hombre entre risas - Créeme que no lo estoy dudando - añadio con obvio tono de burla - En realidad "tu padre" y yo somos grandes amigos - el joven rodó los ojos al escucharlo - Así que... Siendo tu su hijo pues... - de pronto se volvió serio - Mi respuesta es..._

 _De entre la nada, e interrumpiendo al vikingo, apareció un furioso Dragón que disparó amenazante contra él_

 _\- Lo haré"_

 _._

 _"La vikinga rubia dudo un momento, de hecho el chico podía jurar que se veía hasta nerviosa, pero nervioso se puso él cuando sintió los labios de la chica en la comisura de los suyos - Eso... por todo lo demás"_

 **FANFIC 2**

 **CONTINUACIÓN DE MI FIC**

 **"CASI LETAL"**

 _"El resto de los Jinetes permanecía en tierra observando casi maravillados el espectáculo que su Jefe daba en los cielos_

 _Hiccup por su parte, se sentía libre, era cierto que todo era parte de un entrenamiento, pero sentir el viento contra su rostro era increible, montar a Chimuelo lo era aún mas... Sin dudarlo, Hiccup se puso de pie en el lomo de su dragón_

 _\- Va ha hacerlo - decía Patapez desde abajo sonando nervioso - va a hacerlo_

 _Y sin tomarse tiempo para pensarlo siquiera, Chimuelo le dio un pequeño impulso a su Jinete, quien lo aprovecho para saltar... Salio disparado hacia arriba logrando mantenerse en el aire unos segundos para luego comenzar a caer... No parecía darle miedo aquello pero esta vez no era por que Chimuelo estuviera esperando para atraparlo... Hiccup dio un pequeño giro durante la caída libre y al siguiente instante estaba montando el lomo de la nueva integrante de Berk_

 _\- ¡buena atrapada, nena! - felicitó Hiccup acariciando su lomo, aunque al instante a su lado Chimuelo emitió un leve rugido_

 _Sí, ver volar a su Jefe con un Furia Nocturna era fascinante, pero verlo volar con dos de esos dragones... ¡Lo era aún más!_

 **N/A: y bueno, he aquí los adelantos definitivos... Ahora les toca dar su decisión final...**

 **"Mi corazón te seguirá" aún esconde secretos, datos curiosos, escenas extendidas... y un pequeño bonus/sorpresa que aún les tengo**

 **Juntos con eso anunciare el fic ganador asi que**

 **¡No olviden los reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Finalmente, datos curiosos y demás sobre Mi corazón te seguira**

\+ Obvio quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron esos reviews que tanto me encantan... Pero un agradecimiento especial para _gabrielyalejandrarendel_ por ser la primera en apoyar al personaje de Kaysa y por extensión a todos los que les gusto el personaje

+Físicamente, Kaysa es como C.J. Hook, de _"Descendientes, mundo de villanos"_ con la excepción de que Kaysa es castaña

\+ Físicamente, Hotshot, esta inspirado en "Kassim" personaje de _"Aladdin y los 40 ladrones"_

\+ Saluk, es físicamente como el personaje del mismo nombre, tambien de _"Aladdin y los 40 ladrones"_

\+ Tanto Estoico como Hotshot se comportaban extraños cada 29 de Febrero, ambos por el recuerdo de Valka... Siendo el caso de Estoico el peor, pues Hiccup se la recordaba demasiado, esto dicho por el mismo Hotshot

\+ Según este fic, los vikingos tienen un mal concepto de los piratas

\+ Al principio, Estoico y Hotshot desconocían que se habían enamorado de la misma chica... Esas escenas están inspiradas en la canción de _"Dos hombres con un mismo destino"_

+Egil, es físicamente parecido a "Gil" personaje que aparecera en _"Descendientes 2"_

\+ Igual, Luma, es físicamente como "Uma" también de _"Descendientes 2"_... (ya se, soy muy original para los nombres... :))

\+ En realidad hice muchas referecias a "Piratas del Caribe" por ejemplo:

\- El look "pirata" de Hiccup esta inspirado en Will Turner en Piratas del Caribe 3

\- La pelea de Hiccup y Saluk esta inspirada en la de Will y Jack Sparrow en "La maldición del Perla Negra"

\- Kaysa diciendo al final la frase de Jack _"Pirata siempre seré"_

\- Hiccuo y Kaysa al despedirse con el clásico _"Yo-ho"_

\+ Cuando Kaysa esta apunto de morir, Chimuelo Alfa, invoca a un dragón llamado "Planeador de Marea" que tiene saliva con propiedades curativas, así salva su vida

+En realidad Hiccup es el autentico Capitán oficial de "Ira y Espectro"

\+ La precipitada declaración de Kaysa a Hiccup desde un principio era parte del plan... Solo que al parecer se volvió realidad... ;)

+Este fic hizo varias referencias a dos de mis fics anteriores, "El Orgullo de Berk" y "No pude evitar enamorarme"... En realidad, se podría decir que están conectados... Cronológicamente sería:

1) No pude evitar enamorarme 2) El Orgullo de Berk 3) Mi corazón te seguirá... ¿Cuál de los tres fue su favorito? ¡No dejen de decirlo!

Las referencias fueron

"El Orgullo de Berk":

1)La aparición de Mogadon y la referencia a su alianza con Berk,

2)Aparición de Dogsbreath y Thugory,

3)Referencia de Thugory como único Jinete de Meathead, ademas de haber sido entrenado directamente por Hiccup

4})En el capítulo 12, Mogadon le dice a Hotshot que quien mejor que él para hablar sobre enfrentar a Estoico en ámbitos amorosos... Sin embargo Hotshot responde que el también lo experimento por si mismo... He aquí la cita para que recuerden

 ** _"- Sabemos lo que era enfrentarse a Estoico en esos ambitos ¿no Hotshot? - preguntó en tono retador causando una mueca en el pirata ante un recuerdo desconocido para los demas - En eso Estoico si tiene que estar orgulloso, su hijo tiene esa misma ¿habilidad?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Se llama "Facilidad"- agregó Hotshot a Mogadon - ¡Y tu tambien conoces en carne propia lo que era enfrentar a Estoico en esos ámbitos"_**

Esta también es una referencia al _Orgullo de Berk_ y a cierta cuestión que quedo pendiente para sus lectores... ¿recuerdan la rivalidad de Estoico y Mogadon?...

Bueno, esten al pendite... Quiza pronto salgan de dudas... ;)

"No pude evitar enamorarme":

1)La clásica frase de "Es de idiotas enamorarse"

2) y obviamente la historia detrás de las palabras de Estoico: **_"Sabía que no importaba lo que ella eligiera o a quien amara, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarían"_**

\+ Seguro se dieron cuenta de quien se enamoró Thugory pero... ¿Sera?... ¿Thugory/Kaysa?... Lo dejare a su imaginación ¿que piensan sobre eso?

\+ Esta historia estuvo a nada de posponerse o incluso de quedarse sin un final publicado ¿por que?... Por que durante el tiempo que la escribía, me surgió una enorme tentación de escribir para otro fandom... ¿recuerdan que lo mencione? {y es que esa _"tentación"_ esta bastante bien... _Sin agraviar Hiccup;) }_... De hecho si caigo en dicha tentación se de dos de ustedes que probable y me descubran ;)

\+ La primera canción que me inspiro para esta historia fue _"My heart will go on"_ versión en español, ademas de " _Tenemos un secreto"_

.

.

.

 **N/A: Y bueno, hablando de los fics en proyecto, la historia ganadora es... "Casi letal", o bueno, su continuación**

 **Honestamente, todo apuntaba al principio a que ganaría "Hércules"**

 **pero los votos dieron un giro y ¡Ya saben el próximo fic!**

 **Claro, los que votaron por "Hércules" no se desanimen, también se publicara solo que un poco mas adelante, me emociona mucho escribirlo la verdad**

 **Claro, se de algunos lectores por ahí que no dieron ningún voto... Todo puede cambiar aún... Pero mientras eso no suceda... Nos leemos en**

 _ **"Mas letales que nunca"**_

 **Mmm... mejor...**

 ** _"Totalmente Letal"_**

 **Vale! pensare en un buen título... ;)**

 **Hasta entonces!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XCIERTO!**

Como dije, este sería la tercera parte de una serie de fics, y de hecho pensaba que sería el final pero al escribir el capítulo anterior me vino una idea a la mente... ¿Que opinan de un _Spin-off_ donde aparezca Kaysa en su papel de capitana?... Ya hasta tengo el nombre... _"Corazón pirata"_... Mmm... ya imaginó la primera escena... ¿que opinan? ¿les gustaría?

Acepto ideas!

 **Ahora sí**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **" _Y todos cantando... YO-HO"_**

 ** _(_** lo tenía que decir **)**


End file.
